A Second Chance at Love
by wrenegade
Summary: When Edward returned to Bella, she had moved on with Jacob. Bella wrote him a letter explaining what they had was not love. With the letter in hand and 40 years of grieving his lost love behind him, he's finally ready to move on. Who he meets will be a real surprise. Who is Arbie Bentley and why is he so enraptured by her? Vampires, Humans, and something else... AU after New Moon
1. Chapter 1

Preface: When Edward returns in _New Moon_, it's not because he thought Bella killed herself. It's the inevitability that's hinted at in the end of _New Moon_. _He would have come back anyway._ He does, but Bella is not quick to take him back. At this point she has moved on with Jacob. She's found happiness and doesn't want to go back to the same unequal relationship she had with Edward. But rather than wallowing in devastation and self pity, Bella doesn't want to allow this. She sends a letter to Edward, who has left once again to curl up in his misery and sadness. Alice provided Bella with his address, knowing that the letter would work, and she penned the following letter to him:

_Dear Edward,_

_I know you're probably wallowing in self doubt and hatred right now. Stop it! I spent enough time mourning the death of our relationship for the both of us, there's no need for you to do it now too. You and I were never meant to be, Edward. If we were, you never would have left, and I would have fought harder to make you stay if you did try to leave. You can preach to me all you want that you left for my own good or to keep me safe, but you know that's not entirely true. You left because you were afraid. Afraid of the unknown. Afraid of what I might think down the road when it 'finally hit me' that you're a vampire and I have no business being in love with you. _

_I know you'll find happiness somewhere. I know you were never truly happy with me. You may have thought you were, but you were constantly terrified of hurting me, or losing me to my inevitable human death, or to me 'coming to my senses.' That's not a healthy relationship. You have to trust me on this, Edward. I know I'm 'only a human' but I've learned a thing or two about love since you left. What you and I had was not love. It was an infatuation. Me with the unknown, and you with the forbidden. Don't pretend to think I'm wrong, when you know I'm right. I can __**promise**__ that you'll find her some day Edward. I __**know**__ you will. You just need to trust and believe me, and yourself._

_All the best,_

_Bella_

* * *

Chapter 1. And now for something completely different:

"Let's get settled down here. I know you're all excited to be back in school," Mr. Branson, this year's version of a calculus teacher states sarcastically. Each student in the room groans in turn. Another high school. I thought 40 years of not repeating this mundane act would be enough time to prepare for it again. But has time goes by, high school remains the same. The exciting part of school this first day is that the school will be welcoming two new students to its body. A pair of twin siblings just moved here from Olympia. At least they're from our neck of the woods. Perhaps I can talk Washington with them. Maybe they know of Forks. Maybe their parents were friends with Bella. No! No, no, no! I cannot think of her. She promised I'd find my love and happiness one day. I simply have to believe that.

In walk the two new students in question. I hadn't seen their faces in anyone's thoughts yet. This is the first room they've entered today apparently. When I look up, I feel as though I have been punched in the chest by Emmett.

Bella. She looks exactly like her. Almost. Her long, beautiful hair is a few shades darker, nearly black, and her skin is a light bronzy copper color. But the eyes are unmistakably hers. No one else on earth has eyes like that except for Bella and now this unknown girl. Her face is the same heart shape with strong cheek bones, and her lips are the same shape but slightly fuller than Bella's. Perfectly pouted, and perfectly kissable.

"Ah yes. Mister and Miss Bentley, right?" Mr. Branson greets them once they hand him their schedules.

"Arbie, if you please," the girl says before Mr. Branson can see her first name.

"Barbie you said?" Mr. Branson replies. I roll my eyes at his horrid hearing. She stifles a sigh.

"No. _Arbie_… like my initials," she indicates showing her initials on his list. "A-R-B, Arbie as a nickname." Mr. Branson marks in the notes, so he knows not to call her by whatever her real name is. It's obvious in her tone that she clearly prefers to be called Arbie. Next is her brother, who is very obviously her twin. Of course male and female twins cannot be identical, but two fraternal twins have never looked more alike than these two.

He too has long dark hair that he has pulled back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. His look is decidedly Native American. I wonder if they are both of native descent. He is a few inches taller than her, though she towers over the five foot seven teacher, making her at least five foot eleven if not six feet tall. Another thing she does not have in common with Bella. She was not known for her height. Also, this Arbie appears to be quite athletic. The muscles in her upper arms and her gait give away clues that she's a runner and possibly a soccer or rugby player.

"And I'm Jeb," the boy chimes in. "Same as her… the initials," he clarifies pointing at his name on the list. Through Mr. Branson's thoughts, I can see that the names on the list are listed as merely "A.R. Bentley" and "J.E. Bentley." Apparently neither of these siblings use their given names. How strange. I try listen to their thoughts if there's any indication of what their given names are. Complete silence.

Bella. Just like Bella. Not a peep is heard from either of their minds. As I look around me, the other students are just now starting to notice the new comers. Flash judgments can be heard in the minds all around me. _Wow he's hot. Wow she's a babe. Wonder what they're like? _Literally everyone in the room is suddenly as fixated on these two people as they were last year when my family started in this school. Just like Bella. She was the greatest thing since sliced bread when she started in Forks High School.

Suddenly I know this bout through school is not going to be dull at all. I feel as though my life has just gotten much more interesting at this very moment. I look around me and notice that the only two empty seats are next to me and behind me. I hope silently that Arbie chooses the seat next to mine. That would make it easier for me to interact with her than if she was behind me.

_Edward! _Alice thinks from other side of the room. _Your entire future just disappeared. What is going on? _I meet her gaze then flicker my eyes to the two new students who are now on their way to the respective empty seats around me._ They're the cause of this? How? _She asks. I shrug my shoulders slightly, indicating I have no idea. Arbie is walking gracefully down the aisle to the seat next to mine. Her brother Jeb is in the next aisle over about to sit behind me.

I'm trying not to pay them much attention, they do not need to know of my sudden infatuation with their silent minds as of yet. I take in a small breath, to ascertain their scents. Maybe they are as potent as Bella. God help me if that is the case.

Strangely, they do not have scents. I cannot smell them at all. Their heartbeats are loud and clear, but their scents are completely absent. Even vampires have distinct scents, but these two… none whatsoever. How strange. I feel as though my senses are playing tricks on me. Bella smelled more potent to me than any other human in my existence, and yet these two, who are seemingly so like her in appearance, are so different as well.

"Okay class. Many of you know the drill. It's get to know your partner day today. I have passed around the surveys; they should all be on your desks. Take a moment and fill out your questions, then compare them with your partner. Row one," he addresses my row, "you are paired with whoever is sitting directly to your right. You've all already taken your seats, there will be no switching," he adds as he notices a few people trying to switch seats so they can partner with their friends.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I say, extending my hand to greet Arbie.

"Arbie Bentley," she replies, smiling back, taking my hand and shaking it firmly. She seems stronger than she looks; I almost feel my skin give as she grips my hand. A grip that would surely be painful for any human. She doesn't flinch at the temperature or hardness of my skin. Instead, so like Bella, there's an electric current flowing between us. I can almost hear it humming. She does seem to notice that, and pulls her hand away, flexing her fingers trying to figure out the strange sensation. "Would you like to just answer these together rather than splitting to answer them alone?" she suggests. I grin and nod in response. It seems the rest of the class is doing something similar, or just chatting and ignoring the assignment all together.

"Question one," I begin. "What is your birthday?"

"October 31," she replies. "Halloween obviously. Yours?"

"July 27th," I reply, giving her the date I woke up from my transformation. That's the date we all use for birthdays anyway. "Your brother is your twin, yes?" I ask as a follow up question.

"Yep!" she replies, "and before you ask your next question, we don't know who the older one is."

"Alright, hand over the ESP Pills, and no one gets hurt," I joke, pretending to search around her for a bottle of pills. She giggles out loud, but the rest of the class is engrossed in chatter and doesn't notice us laughing. I feel a strange sensation in the pit where my dead heart lies motionless. Is this happiness again?

Once she's done laughing she proceeds to the next question. "Question two: do you have any siblings? Well we already know I have a twin brother. He's the only sibling I have. Do you have any?"

"Yes, I have two sisters, one of which is over there, now waving at you," I reply, glaring slightly at Alice. "Her name's Alice," I add as Arbie waves back and smiles. "And I have an older sister Rosalie, who also has a twin brother, Jasper. And then my eldest brother Emmett. They're all in a grade above us." Her eyes grow wide with shock. A flicker of emotion I don't recognize flashes across her face, as she swallows loudly. Does she know what I am? Her gaze flickers to her brother who seems all but oblivious to everyone except the girl he's working with. One of the Sharpe twins. I didn't care to remember which one.

"Wow, that's a lot of kids so close together in age," she replies, ignoring the expression on her face, and before I can ask her why she freaked out. "Do you all have the same parents?"

"Ah no. We're all adopted actually," I start, overly familiar with the public story we'd all given thousands of times. Her face seems to relax slightly. "Esme, our mother was unable to have children, so she and our father Carlisle took us all in as foster children, years ago, and then adopted us."

"Oh wow. We have something in common then," she replies. I quirk an eyebrow at her, silently requesting for clarification. "Jeb and I are adopted, too. When we were about two years old, our parents disappeared, and then Bree and Hwin took us in, and adopted us."

"Wow, I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you remember your parents at all?"

"No, not really. Sometimes I think I dream of them, but I can't be sure of course."

I really didn't expect our conversation to go here. Here I thought she was just a normal teenage girl with a normal family, but no, she was adopted after her parents disappeared. Her silent mind is all the more intriguing now. And I simply _have_ to find out why she has no scent whatsoever. If it weren't for her heartbeat, and the heat of her body emanating off of her skin, I wouldn't even know she's sitting here if my eyes were closed. "Okay, um, question three," she starts again, wanting to change the subject. I glance down at the paper to read the question.

"What do your parents do for a living?" I ask before she can say it. "My father's a doctor, and my mother is an architect," I reply automatically, still familiar with the tales we tell, though these two professions are legitimate currently. "What about your parents?"

"Umm, my moms are a professional landscape designer of sorts and a psychiatrist respectively," she states.

"Moms?" I ask, realizing she used the plural, and did not mention a father.

"Er, yeah. I have two moms," she whispers so others don't hear. Not that any of them were paying attention. I smile in response to her semi grimace, assuring her that I truly believe that matters of the heart know no gender. "But they both travel for work, so they're not around much. Jeb and I pretty much fend for ourselves most of the time."

"Don't you get lonely?" I ask.

"Sometimes, I suppose." She shrugs. "It'd be worse if I were an only child, but I don't really mind being alone. I like my me time."

"Another thing we have in common. My siblings would call me anti-social, but I just enjoy my me time as well," I reply. "But if you ever are looking for someone to spend time with, my house is brimming with people that would love to spend time with you I'm sure," I offer, sparing a glance at Alice who is practically bouncing in excitement of getting a new friend.

"That would be lovely!" she replies, glancing at her wristwatch, which I notice is a Swatch. Not cheap. "Not even 20 minutes into my first day, and I've already made a house full of friends." She winks.

"Question four," I begin again. "What other classes are you taking?" She pulls out her schedule and studies it briefly.

"1st period Calc, obviously," she giggles. "Then Art with Swenson, Spanish with Petersen, Ancient Civilizations with Thompson, followed by lunch, Gym with Perkovich, and finally Concert Choir with Lindstrom." Her schedule matches mine almost exactly. I wonder how she got into Concert Choir already. One had to audition to get into that class, it wasn't the "easy A" class of varsity choir, and actually had some stiff competition getting in. I was an almost automatic in because I'm male, but I can actually sing, as can any vampire though.

"Wow. We have all but one class together, I think," I state, pulling out my schedule to show her. I have it memorized already, of course. "I took Asian Civ. instead of Ancient Civ." Maybe I should look into switching, having my full schedule with her. "You'll meet my brother Jasper in Ancient Civ, though. He loves history, so he'd be a good partner for any project."

"Will I know him when I see him?" she asks. "So I can be sure to sit next to him," she clarifies.

"Well he's got blond curly hair, but pale as a sheet like me," I joke.

"Yeah, I was gonna say… are you allergic to sunshine or something?" she jokes, pointing at my pasty arm resting on the desk.

"Something like that," I reply evasively.

We go back and forth for the rest of the period before Mr. Branson gives us a homework quiz. Just to see how much we've retained from last year. "How's your calculus?" I ask Arbie, glancing at the quiz.

"I was part of the mathletes at my last school," she replies. "So it's pretty catastrophic," she adds, sarcastically. I nod and giggle in response just as the bell rings. We both gather up our things; she says goodbye to Jeb, who is off to the shop area of the school. Apparently he was able to swing a bunch of shop classes back to back. Wood shop, metal shop and auto shop. Rosalie would be jealous of that last one. Schools almost never let her near the auto shop, fearing she'd ruin something, when in reality she'd probably fix everything in a fortnight, dumbfounding the entire department.

On the way to the art room, Arbie stops at her locker, which is just a few down from mine. The fact that her last name begins with a B and mine a C is working in my favor. If any classes decide to do alphabetical assigned seating, we should still be relatively near each other. We are the first to arrive in the art room. Ms Swenson gestures for us to find our own seats. Arbie and I take a table near the back of the room. I wonder idly if she's any good at art. Her handwriting is rather graceful and elegant, I noticed from her writing on our survey.

"How's your painting arm?" she asks, giving me a lopsided grin that rivaled my own.

"Decent," I reply, flexing my arm comically. "Perhaps a bit rusty though, you?"

She wiggles her fingers. "Never been more in shape." I like her already. She is witty, sarcastic, and smart. All the best traits I'd ever look for, in addition to her stunning beauty and grace. If the feeling in the pit of my stomach is at all telling of what's going through me right now, I will not make the same mistakes I did with Bella. I will never leave her until she orders me away. Now I just have to work on not coming off as a stalker or obsessed. Something I'm not very good at doing, I've learned.

Ms. Swenson greets the class in much the same way that Mr. Branson did, but rather than having a "getting to know you" hour, she hands us all a canvas and a bunch of bottles of cheap acrylic paint. "Paint your thoughts," she orders, passing out cups full of various sizes of paint brushes, paper towels, mixing palettes, palette knives, and cups of water for rinsing. What I like about Ms. Swenson in comparison to other art teachers I've dealt with in the past is that she lets her students work freely, rather than trying to mold us into the artists they think we should be. I am not now nor will I ever be a cubist or an impressionist. I like what I like, I do what I do, and I don't like when art teachers try to change my preferences. Perhaps it's part of the whole vampire being frozen in time thing, and not liking change, but still. This is why I continue taking classes with Ms. Swenson. She gets it.

Arbie gets right to work, painting her entire canvas black. I raise an eyebrow at her, quizzically. "The colors always seem so much brighter against a black background. This is in no way a symbol of my thoughts or mood right now," she explains. "In fact, if I were to give a color to my thoughts right now it would be…" she glances at the array of paints in front of us. "Yellow," she says as she grabs the yellow bottle, placing it directly in front of her. "It's a good thing acrylic paint dries so fast, or this would be rather tedious." While she waits the few minutes it will take for the black paint to dry, she pulls out a sheet of scratch paper and a pencil and begins to doodle whimsical vine designs on the paper. Ms. Swenson is engrossed in preventing a paint fight, otherwise she'd ask Arbie not to draw on paper as "a pencil is not a paint brush."

I stare at my blank canvas, willing my mind to be thinking of something else. If I paint my thoughts, I'd be painting a scene of me kissing a beautiful bronze skinned girl sitting in a meadow not far from here that is very reminiscent of a meadow I used to frequent in Forks. Arbie does _not _need to know that my thoughts of her are already so intimate. "Don't tell me your thoughts are the color white, now Edward. I may not know you very well, but I know you better than that." She says, as she continues doodling her vine design. The black paint is just about dry.

"Oh? And what color would you give my thoughts then?" I ask.

"Hmm…" she starts, then leans in and stares deeply into my eyes. I am completely captivated by her deep chocolate pools, unable to blink or look away. The flecks of gold in her eyes seem to be dancing with intensity as she searches my topaz eyes for some kind of thought color. "Orange I'd say. Or perhaps a turquoise or a lime green. In any case, your thoughts are very bright and friendly, while also intimate. But not as intimate as red." I furrow my brows at her in confusion.

"Sorry, my mom believes that all emotions and thoughts have colors assigned to them. She has a whole wall in her office of every color you can think of and the trait assigned to it. So I can get a bit carried away with it sometimes." I notice a hint of red in her cheeks. Her darker pallor makes it impossible for her to blush as furiously as Bella did, but the familiar red hue is comforting nonetheless.

"How right you are though," I reply. "My thoughts are very bright. I was thinking about a meadow that's not far from my house that is still blooming with thousands of wildflowers. Orange, turquoise and green are only a handful of the colors in that meadow," I explain, leaving out my thought of her occupying said flowered space.

"Oh how lovely. It sounds beautiful. I think you should paint that, but then it's your thoughts you're supposed to paint, not mine," she says, grinning at me again. She glances back at her own canvas, tentatively touching the corner to see if the black is dry. Satisfied that she can move on to her next color she pours the golden yellow into a well of the palette. I fill my own palette with the same colors she mentioned as well as an array of blues and purples for all the wildflowers. I start with a background of yellows and greens, simulating the brightness of the meadow when the sun is shining directly on it.

Ms. Swenson spares a glance in our direction seeing us both working quietly before heading over. "Very nice, Arbie," she states. I glance over at Arbie's canvas and see that she has depicted the night sky filled with meteors. "Tell me, what thought spurred this idea," she continues. Arbie's painting is simply amazing. It resembles a photo.

"Well I heard on the news earlier that there's going to be a meteor shower on Friday night, so I was thinking about that. I'm planning to sit on my roof and watch it. This is how I imagine it will look peeking between the tall trees around my house," she says gesturing to the two slightly darker shapes on the sides that are indeed trees. I can make out the branches against the black of the night. Pleased with her new pupil, Ms. Swenson retreats and goes to check on the other students who are not being nearly as productive as the two of us.

"Is that really what you were thinking about?" I ask, seeing a flicker of dishonesty in her eyes.

"Not exactly. But it did pop into my head when I thought about painting anything but what _was_ running through my mind when she asked us to paint our thoughts."

"And what were you thinking about, if you don't mind?" I ask.

"Oh no, Mister Cullen. You definitely did not paint your thoughts on that canvas, at least not entirely what you were thinking about, so don't even start asking me to tell you, when you weren't entirely honest yourself."

"Touché," I reply. "I was actually thinking about inviting you to this meadow sometime. You'd love it, I'm sure. So in my thoughts, you were with me in the meadow, but I thought that would have been less than appropriate to be painting so I just stuck with the meadow itself."

"I think it's sweet and endearing actually. And I'd love to see this meadow sometime soon." There she goes, saying anything but what I expect. So like Bella. "It would only be inappropriate if I were naked, or if something unsavory was occurring in said meadow. But it's such a beautiful place, I can't imagine anyone wanting to defile it with anything other than say… chaste kisses?" she states. Wow. I am completely dumbfounded. I've known this creature less than half a day, and already she's talking about kisses. With me perhaps.

"Ah well. Yes. Kisses would be…ah… acceptable I suppose," I reply, stumbling over my words for the first time in 40 years. "So do I get to know what you were actually thinking? Now that I told you?" I ask.

"I'm not so sure actually. What I was thinking was a lot more… ah… interesting than what you were thinking. I don't think now is the time or place to discuss it. But I can tell you that we most certainly will." Satisfied with her veiled promise to tell me later, I nod, smile lightly, and turn back to my meadow painting. Esme will want this for her sun room I imagine. I wonder what Arbie will do with her painting.

The class ends uneventfully. We place our canvases in our newly assigned cubbies to dry overnight. Ms. Swenson informs us that tomorrow the class will vote on the top 5 that will be displayed at the school's entrance in the glass case for two weeks then we may take them home. I already know mine and Arbie's will make the list.

Making our way to Spanish, Arbie stops off at the ladies room. How often I forget about humans' necessary bodily functions. I wait patiently outside the door, catching glances from several other girls as they pass in and out of the facilities. Many of them are trying to get my attention, wanting me to follow them in to the stall to do unsavory things with them. I nearly grimace in repulsion. The fact that any woman would gladly let a man defile her in a public restroom is simply astounding to me.

Arbie emerges at just the right moment, bringing me out of my despairing thoughts, thankful for once that I can't hear her mind and know whether she was having thoughts along the same lines as some of the others. I can't help but realize that if she had wanted that, I would have been definitely less repulsed, if at all. Now my mind is reeling with fantasies of the forbidden.

"Buenos días clase. Y bienvenidos al año nuevo," Señora Petersen greets us, welcoming us to the new school year. "Ah, veo que tenemos una estudiante nueva. ¿Dime, cómo te llamas?" she asks Arbie, speaking slowly, sure to pronounce every syllable and consonant, thinking about how much Arbie knows about Spanish if anything. The rest of the class is collectively thinking "oh crap" realizing they retained hardly nothing from the previous year's Spanish class.

"Buenos días profesora. Me llamo Arbie Bentley. Estoy encantada en tomar este clase. Me encanta el español mas que el inglés, de verdad. Tengo ganas de aprender mucho sobre la lengua y la cultura hispánica," she replies in perfect dialect and grammar, not bothering to hide her smirk. I smirk along with her. She and I are going to get alone swimmingly. Señora Petersen is blushing profusely, feeling put in her place by the one other student in this school that can clearly speak Spanish better than she can. The other student being me. She had yet to teach any of my siblings who are equally as adept at foreign languages as I am. Perhaps with the exception of Emmett who has never cared to learn any language, and barely speaks English correctly. The rest of the class is gawking at Arbie, many of which have either been in our previous classes, seen her in passing in the hallway, or heard the already spreading rumours of the tall bronze skinned goddess that enrolled in this school.

The teacher calls order to the class and has us work on introducing ourselves to each other, chastising any students she notices defaulting to English when they don't know a word. Arbie and I are conversing with each other and others flawlessly. She is even trying to help the other students when they falter. Owen Downey especially did not retain anything, and is of course taking Arbie's willingness to help as flirting and is now attempting to flirt with her. She reads into this and immediately turns cold. She turns his attentions elsewhere before I can even feel the pang of jealousy that I was sure was coming. Truly amazing creature, this Arbie.

We leave with an armful of homework, another quiz to show what we've retained, in addition to an "extra credit" translation assignment that was given to only Arbie and I. Señora Petersen's thoughts indicated she was under the gun and needed to translate the document before the end of the week, but was getting hung up on some phrasing. She passed in onto us as extra credit as a scream for help. Arbie seemed eager to get ahead in anyway she could and took the assignment gratefully, also aware of the pleading look in the teacher's eyes.

"Something tells me this wasn't purely about extra credit," Arbie whispers as we leave the room and head towards the history wing. I wonder if she can hear thoughts like me.

"I think you're right. I glanced at the document. It seems a little more in depth than your run of the mill translation assignment," I say, flashing the paper at her. She glances at hers, taking in the professional wording and nods in agreement. We make it to the history wing, her classroom is across the hall from mine. Jasper's thoughts tell me he's already in the room, waiting for her.

_I hear this chick doesn't have a scent, eh? Should be a relief for you and I alike. Alice says she can't see you anymore. Wonder what that's about. If she's half as cool as Alice says she is, then I'm sure I'll get along great with her, _he thinks to me. "I think Jasper's already in class, I don't see him anywhere in the hall," I explain, looking around me as if trying to eye Jasper in the halls. "Would you like me to introduce you to him or are you alright on your own?"

"I appreciate the chivalry Edward thank you. I'm fine though. I'm sure I can manage meeting your brother on my own," she says somewhat condescending.

_She's feisty! _Jasper thinks. _I like that. _I stifle an eye roll and depart from Arbie, walking across the hall. Just the short distance from her is painful. I sense the familiarity of this sensation. Very akin to what I felt with Bella, but deeper somehow. Could it be that I have finally found the love that Bella promised I'd find?

Settling into Asian Civ, I decide to hone in on Jasper's thoughts as he meets Arbie for the first time.

"You must be Jasper," she greets, seeing him sitting alone at the back of the classroom. He smiles and nods, gesturing for her to take the seat next to him. _I know you're listening Edward. She's gorgeous. And I wish I could tell you that she likes you, but I can't feel any of her emotions. Huh. You can't hear her, Alice can't see her, and I can't feel her. How strange!_

"Yep that's me. I hear my brother's been hogging you all day. Arbie, right?" she nods in response.

"I have all but this class with Edward I guess. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone tampered with the scheduling system."

"Were that true, I'm sure I'd be stuck in Asian Civ, and he'd be in this chair instead of me. Unless of course he were trying to cover up the fact that he altered your schedules and make it appear as though it was a sheer coincidence." I grimace as he jokingly incriminates me. I would have done that if I'd known I may find my other half in this school, but as it is, sheer coincidence is the actual truth in this case.

"Ah yes, your conniving little brother," she says, stroking her chin mischievously. "However will I get back at him?" Their banter goes back and forth throughout the class as they both dutifully take notes on the teacher's lecture. This particular teacher is known for getting really into lectures and is so passionate about the subject that he tends to throw chalk and spit when he talks, often hitting the first row of students. Hence why Jasper chose a seat in the back of the room.

_Dude, she's awesome, _Jasper thinks to me. _I'm gonna invite her to sit with us at lunch. Tap your foot three times if you don't want me to._ I remain still, allowing him to invite her. She accepts graciously, and asks if her brother Jeb can join, providing he hasn't made any new friends yet, which she doubts. He's as good looking as any of the Cullen brothers, without the whole supernatural predatory attraction we all carry. He's probably gotten at least a handful of lunch date offers from any and/or all of the girls in this school.

_Earth to Edward_ Emmett thinks from behind me. I'd all but forgotten that I was in a different classroom across the hall. _Alice says you've found a girl. Or rather that she found you. What's she like?_ Seeing that the teacher is done with his boring lecture and has allowed us the last few minutes of class, I turn around to address him directly.

"Unlike anyone I've ever met," I reply. His eyebrows hit the ceiling. His thoughts flicker to Bella's face, and then flicker right back to the present, knowing how much I disliked it when the family would think about her too much around me. "I mean it. She's similar to Bella in some ways, for instance I can't hear her thoughts." His eyebrows raise even higher somehow. "Alice can't see her and Jasper can't feel her either. She's a marvel. An amazing creature. She's beautiful, rivaling Rosalie, and I mean that in the nicest way possible," I say before he can get mad at me for thinking anyone's beauty comes anywhere near Rosalie's. I already had my head smashed through a table when I insinuated that Bella was leagues more beautiful to me than Rosalie was. He took it the wrong way of course. Why would he want any man, brother or not lusting after his wife? "She's smart, witty, feisty. She put Señora Petersen in her place earlier, speaking Spanish better than she does," I say laughing at the memory of the teacher's blushing cheeks when Arbie spewed perfect Spanish at her. "And she can paint beautifully, and if Jasper's thoughts are any indication, she's got a knack for history as well."

"We'll have to see how Rose likes her," he replies. "You know how she is when humans try to befriend us. I won't hold her back you know, but you know as well as I do that Rose doesn't contain her disdain for human girls very well."

"Something tells me that Arbie can hold her own against Rosalie. I don't feel the need to protect her from everything and everyone like I always did Bella. Granted, I don't _want_ Rosalie or anyone to say anything unfriendly to her, but I don't feel the need to step in or prevent such things from occurring. I'm not going to fuck it up this time, Em. I'm going to let her make her own decisions. Let her call the shots." He shakes his head in disbelief at me.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" he asks, seriously, with no tone of joking whatsoever.

"She brings out a different person in me Em. I mean I've only known her a handful of hours, but I can already feel something change. I'm already better, I don't feel regret, remorse, or even pain over Bella anymore. She's taken all those feelings away just by being. And the fact that she doesn't have a scent is a tremendous help."

"What?!" he shouts. The class looks at us in shock, I shrug and they roll their eyes and go back to their meaningless prattle.

"Jeez Em. Take it down a notch, eh?" I say quietly. He leans in closely as if I'm about to tell him a huge secret. "She has no scent. Her brother, too. I wondered if it was just me, but Alice told me she couldn't smell them either, and Jasper confirmed it. You know he would be able to smell them more strongly than any of us. It's as if they're not even human, but they clearly are."

"Maybe they're not. Maybe they're wolves or something. Like the Quileute?"

"Unlikely. They wouldn't be able to be in the same room as one of us without changing. Plus they would reek of wet mangy dog."

"Huh," he replies, echoing my thoughts on the matter exactly. "Carlisle sure will be interested in this." I nod in agreement just as the bell tolls. "I heard Jazz invite her to lunch, so here goes nothing!" And out the door he goes and waits across the hall for Jasper and Arbie to emerge. I stay on my side of the hall, trying not to convey my excitement of seeing her with my own eyes again.

Out she walks full of beauty and grace, and stares up at Emmett, gaping at his mass. "You have got to be Emmett," she says, taking in his hulking form. He smiles widely at her, flashing his dimply grin.

"Pleased ta meetcha," he says, slaving it on a little thick in my opinion. She grasps his outstretched hand and once again doesn't flinch at the cold. There must be something truly different about this girl. Either she knows what we are and is ignoring it or doesn't care. Or something else is going on altogether. One way, I'll have to find out. If not for the safety of my family's secret then for my own curiosity's sake.

"Lunch?" I question her, extending my elbow for her to take, in a chivalrous gesture. She smiles widely, switching her bag to the opposite shoulder and takes my arm gracefully. We saunter down the hall towards the cafeteria ignoring all the stares from everyone. They were all thinking along the lines of how it was that we found each other.

"Of course the prettiest girl in school lands Edward, the most gorgeous guy. Why wouldn't that happen?" Robin Sharpe says under her breath, cynically. She harbored lust for me since the moment she laid eyes on me last year. I denied all her advances much like Arbie did Owen earlier.

In the lunch room, Alice and Rosalie are already seated at our usual table. Alice has filled Rosalie in on the situation, but Rosalie is glaring at me nonetheless. She thinks _not again_ at me. to which I shake my head. No, I would not let the same thing happen twice. Not in the same way anyway. Like I told Emmett earlier, I will not fuck this up this time.

"What would you like?" I ask, gesturing at the array of repulsive human food before us. She wrinkles her nose in a very Bella like fashion.

"Don't tell me you're buying my lunch, too," she says as she mindlessly grabs a few items and sticks them on her tray. She pays the cashier before I can even get my wallet out. Sticking her tongue out at me she walks towards the table. I follow guiltily behind her, realizing that while she enjoys some chivalry, clearly not all of it will be accepted graciously. Jeb catches her on the way to the table.

"Hey sis. Where are you sitting?" he asks.

"Oh, I got invited to sit with the Cullens," she says nodding her head at our table. I'm still a few steps behind her.

"Okay cool. Ah, this Raven or Robin chick asked me to join her group, and I said yes but only if you hadn't found someone to sit with. So cool… I'll ah, see you at the car later," he says sparing a glance my way. A flicker of knowing comes across his face. These two siblings are certainly very, very interesting to say the least. I catch up with her and follow with her to the table. She takes a seat next to Jasper, and I sit fluidly next to her. I glance in her eyes and notice she's debating something.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, trying to hide my desperation at knowing her thoughts.

"Oh nothing important," she lies. She's a much better liar than Bella, but I can tell all the same, though a human probably wouldn't. She stabs a carrot with her fork and slowly sticks it into her mouth with a grimace. Pushing her tray away, she says, "That's it. I'm carrying lunch with me from now on. This is positively repulsive." She spits the half chewed carrot into her napkin and leaves it on the tray. Taking her carton of milk, she inspects it carefully before sipping, to make sure it isn't spoiled. She downs it in seconds, wiping her mouth with her remaining napkin then rejoining the conversation.

"Okay, now that I've thoroughly grossed myself out with this awful concoction they masquerade as food, I'm Arbie," she says to Rosalie, extending her hand in greeting. Rosalie flinches minutely, but takes her hand in a friendly gesture, smiling lightly, which turned out to be more of a grimace than anything.

"Rosalie Hale," she replies. "Jasper's twin."

"Oh! Something we have in common. I have a twin brother as well," she says as she points him out a few tables away. Rosalie glances briefly noticing the sibling resemblance and that her brother's size nearly rivals Emmett's. "That's Jeb," she clarifies.

"As in Jebadiah?" Emmett says, confused as to why anyone would legitimately name their child that.

"Ha! No," she laughs in response. "Like me, he uses his initials as a nickname. J-E-B. Mine are A-R-B. but he gets that a lot. I call him Jebadiah all the time, which he hates, but I'm his sister and that's my right." No one has the guts to ask what her initials stand for. Including me. its as if we're all waiting to hear that they have some horribly unfortunate name, even worse than Jebadiah.

Conversation flows effortlessly among all of us. We ask about Arbie's likes and dislikes, informing her of ours as well. It turns out she and Jeb are both big baseball and football fans, which Emmett lights up at. He makes plans to invite Jeb and Arbie over to watch a game sometime soon. Even Rosalie is participating. Rosalie who I thought would hate Arbie just based on the fact that she's human. But even her thoughts are sincere. She actually likes her. It's almost as if Arbie has us all wrapped around her finger. Alice is considering taking her shopping, and Rosalie is busy wondering what kind of car she drives and if she can fix it up for her. Emmett wants to play football with her and Jasper wants to share his history books and knowledge with her. I'd told her in first period that I had a house full of people that would love to befriend her. Little did I know how true that was.

Before we knew it, lunch was over, and we were some of the last people left in the lunch room. We would have to hurry to make it to the gym on time. "Whose idea was it to put us in gym before choir? It seems so silly," Arbie says to Rosalie and Alice who will also be taking gym and choir with us.

"Beats me. Clearly the admissions people are clueless or cruel. One of the two," Rosalie replies. We part ways at the locker room. I have to work hard not to search for her through my sisters' thoughts or the other students'. I don't need to see anything she's not yet willing to show me.

We are relieved to learn that we do not have to dress for gym for the first four weeks of school as we will be doing the dance lessons first. Everyone does a mental cheer including us as we can blend in the most easily with dancing. There is no sprinting or jumping involved in most dances, and humans will not have to see us accidentally run too fast or jump too high for a human.

Arbie works her magic to get partnered with me, claiming she's self conscious about her height and I'm the only boy in the class taller than her that isn't her brother or already partnered. Coach Perkovich takes her bait and allows her to partner with me. Apparently rumours of a blossoming romance between Arbie and I are already spreading among the student body and faculty. These rumours don't bother me any, but I'm not sure how Arbie will feel about it.

The class begins with a basic box step. I learn quickly that Arbie is an adept dancer as well. We're already two lessons ahead of the rest of the class to which Coach Perkovich is suddenly glad she paired us together. She likes when she can have student examples for each dance step. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" I ask, tightening my grip on her waist slightly. She leans in to me at my gesture. We twirl around the room completely oblivious to those around us. My siblings are lost in their own dance worlds as well.

"My moms want Jeb and I to have a well rounded knowledge of many things in the world. That's why I'm also nearly fluent in Spanish, know my history, can paint, and do math well. They taught both of us from a very young age."

"You're incredible," I whisper, thinking it's too low for her to hear.

"Likewise," she whispers back. "I know I've only known you a day, but I feel like we're connected on some other level. Is that creepy?" she asks.

"Not at all," I say, pulling her tight against me. If she doesn't flinch at my cold hand grasping hers, then perhaps she won't care that my entire body is as cold as my hands. Her body is so warm. Too soon the class ends and we make our way back to our respective locker rooms. I'm grateful that it won't be but a few minutes before I am next to her again. I ache to have her in my arms like that all the time.

Choir passes without me getting to hear her voice. Hers is lost in the shuffle of the other voices. Mr. Lindstrom has run out of time for section placement, or I would have at least gotten to hear one scale come out of her perfect mouth.

We both stop at our lockers after class to collect all our assignments and text books we accumulated throughout the day. "Anymore text books in this damn thing, and I'm going to need to be making regular visits to a chiropractor," she complains as she's about to sling her back pack over her shoulder. I stop her arm mid swing and take the bag from her, carrying hers and mine effortlessly in one arm as we walk side by side to the parking lot.

I scan the lot for her brother, curious to see what kind of car she drives. When my eyes land on him, I stop dead in my tracks, dropping our book bags unceremoniously at my feet. Arbie notices my pause and stops her trek. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"You drive a _Bentley_?" I reply, not taking my eyes off the car. She stifles a sigh.

"Yeah, my last name remember?" she states. I hadn't made the connection yet.

"Your parents own Bentley?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Major shareholders technically, but yeah. My parents tend to be a little ostentatious when it comes to selecting cars. You should see the collection we have at home, it's pretty ridiculous," she says as she bends down to collect our bags. "Where's your car?" she asks. I point in the general direction of where I parked, sure that she'll see one of my siblings waiting outside it. She gasps in surprise, a hint of anger in her intake of breath.

"You drive a bloody Porsche SUV and you're commenting on my Bentley?"

"I didn't mean anything by my comment," I say. She raises an eyebrow at me. "It just caught me off guard. Most high school students don't drive Bentleys, Arbie. You know that," I add defensively.

"Most high school students don't drive Porsches either," she counters.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the excuse of being a Porsche heir," I reply, shooting her my crooked grin, hoping to take her mind off of matters of money in my family.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about you being a gold digger then, eh?" she winks. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nod at her just as she reaches up and kisses my cheek. The skin burns where her lips touched it long after she's walked away. I'm still as frozen as I was when I noticed her car. She and Jeb exchange a brief silent conversation before getting in their ostentatious car and driving away. I'll see her tomorrow, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Nudge, nudge, wink, wink. Know what I mean?

Edward POV

At home, I explain to Carlisle and Esme the marvel that is Arbie Bentley. I start from the beginning of the day and how she reminded me so of Bella. She still does in a few ways, but Arbie and Bella do not belong in the same hemisphere of types of people. Arbie possesses the same subtle yet stunning beauty that Bella did, but she is much more confident and way less shy. Time will tell if she's as selfless as Bella or if she ends up being conceited as Rosalie or half the female student body. Somehow, either way won't matter in the least to me.

"What about the brother?" Esme asks.

"Hmm…?" I ask in reply.

"You mentioned she has a twin brother. What's he like?"

"Er… I'm not really sure. I didn't spend any time talking with him. He's able to thwart our abilities just like Arbie is. He seems nice, kind, slightly protective of his sister, just as any brother should be."

"Ah Edward. You didn't have to deal with any brothers with Bella. I can guarantee that you won't get to her without befriending him as well. If she's half as beautiful as you describe, you can bet that her brother is very protective of her."

"There's no need for that," Emmett interjects.

"How do you mean, son?" Carlisle exacts in return.

"Well she's five-eleven for one thing. Her arms are crazy muscular, and she has that 'I don'ta takea no shit froma nobody' type attitude," he quips imitating an Italian accent.

"Well that's certainly the opposite of Bella, isn't it?" Esme muses. I nod in agreement.

"As will my actions be. I'm done being the sole decision maker, doing what I think is best. We all know where that got me. I lost Bella with my foolishness. I won't make the same mistakes twice."

"And when she asks you to turn her?" Rosalie chimes in from the top of the stairs.

"Then I'll probably do it," I reply. Everyone gasps.

"You'd just take away her humanity?"

"Like I said, it's her decision. For all I know, she'll run away screaming when she learns what we are. I have no idea how she'll react. I'm trying not to have any expectations and let things fall where they may."

"Wow," Emmett guffaws. "So the man with the plan has no plan. That's a first."

"I repeat. I won't make the same mistakes I made with Bella."

Arbie POV

When I get home I throw myself onto the couch. "What am I gonna do?" I say into the pillow.

"You know I can't hear you," Jeb replies. I groan in response. "So those Cullens are sure… interesting."

"To say the least," I mumble into the pillow again.

"What're you gonna do?" he asks.

"I have no idea. I should tell Bree, Hwin and Shasta, but I just don't know what to do. I feel if I let it go too long, it's all gonna blow up in my face, and Edward will leave."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he replies. I lift my eyebrows at him. "Edward is smitten with you. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have sat next to you in all the classes you had together, now would he? Also, you didn't see the look on his face when you kissed his cheek. It was like you'd just given him a puppy for Christmas." Could it be? Could Edward actually be into me? Sure I've had guys interested in me, but never anyone like Edward. He's beautiful inside and out. Smart, funny, honest, kind, talented. Everything I could ever ask for and more. Not to mention his looks, oh goodness gracious his looks. That head of bronze hair is out of this world and his deep golden eyes are enough to make me forget to breathe. When he pulled me close during our dancing in gym class, I very nearly forgot my own name. Which reminds me.

"Did you catch his siblings' names at all today?" I ask him.

"No, why?"

"His sisters are Alice and Rosalie," I start. His eyes grow wide. "And his brothers are Jasper and Emmett." His deep gasp is the exact reaction I would like to have had when Edward told me their names. But I knew better than to let him see my real reaction.

"Do you think they know?" he asks, which is the same question I've been asking myself all day.

"If they do, they didn't mention it. I don't think we have a reason to be afraid of them or to worry. I think they're just as kind and compassionate as our family."

"So. Other than this new development, how was your first day of school?" he asks.

"Great," I reply. "But only because Edward was there. It probably would have been rather dreary and dull without him."

"Don't tell me you're already falling for him, Arbie. You know better than that."

"That pertains to every other guy, not Edward, and you know it."

"So you really think he's honest, that he doesn't have some horrid secret?"

"I really believe that, yes," I reply. "How was your day?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. The shop department could use some major funding. Their resources and equipment are out of the stone age."

"And the Raven or Robin person who invited you to lunch? How is she?"

"She's cool, and it's Raven who invited me. I guess she has a twin sister named Robin. When I told them I was a twin, too, they all but had heart attacks. When I said it was a twin sister, you could literally see their hearts sink. It was hilarious. But they're cool. I'll probably ask one of them out at some point. You know, for something to do."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," I insinuate.

"So are you gonna ask Edward out, or wait for him to do it?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of inviting him over for the meteor shower on Friday night."

"You're such a nerd," he teases, mussing my hair.

"Yeah, and you're a man-whore. Deal with it," I reply trying to smooth out the snarls he just created.

"You gonna call the moms?" he asks nodding his head at the phone table across the room. I take a deep breath, but agree with him. I grab the phone off the cradle and dial her cell. This time of day, she should be available.

"Hello?" she answers. I don't respond right away. "Hello? Arbie? Jeb?"

"Hi Mom," I whisper.

"Hi sweetheart. I don't have great reception right now, so I might lose you. What's wrong?"

"Have you ever heard of the Cullens?" I ask. The only thing I hear before the line goes dead is a gasp.

Edward POV

I'm suddenly very thankful that I don't know where Arbie lives. I have no intention of resuming my stalker tendencies of watching her sleep like I did with Bella, but being away from her is painful. I can tell that she is something special, very special. The hours don't go by fast enough. My homework takes less than an hour to complete, leaving me another eleven hours to wait until I see her beautiful face again.

My piano has moved with us all seven times in the last 40 years, but I haven't touched it since Bella. I haven't felt the inspiration to compose and I still wonder if I do. Every time I think about playing again, Bella's lullaby comes into my mind and it's the only song I can think of. I barely remember how Esme's song goes anymore. As I stare at the keys, Arbie's peal of laughter pops into my head from when I made the joke about ESP pills.

I try to replicate the sound but come up short. Nothing sounds like her voice. It's more attractive to me than any vampire's voice to any human. Her smile draws me in like a moth to a flame. When she concentrates hard on something, she pouts her lips and her nose twitches ever so slightly. No one could replicate her beauty, not even Rosalie. Perfectly bronzed skin, ebony hair, deep chocolate eyes that see into the depths of my soul. This girl has captivated me in a matter of hours. I thought I was a changed man when Bella stumbled quite literally into my life, but that doesn't hold a candle to the way I'm feeling now.

Arbie even had Rosalie wrapped around her little finger. Rosalie! Who doesn't like any humans, especially human girls. The fact that Arbie drives a Bentley definitely works in her favor in regards to Rosalie. She would give anything to get under the hood of one of those, just to see how it's put together. The last time anyone in the family owned a Bentley, Rosalie wasn't allowed anywhere near it. Jasper can be very particular about his cars, and that one never saw any mechanic other than the ones provided at the Bentley dealership. I had tried to reason with him, saying that Rosalie was way better than any of them could ever hope to be, but he ignored me, and suffered the wrath of my golden haired sister.

"You're not going to play?" Esme says from behind me. I was so engrossed in my thoughts of Arbie that her thoughts signaling that she'd entered the room hadn't even registered. I jumped when I heard her soft voice. "Don't tell me I just snuck up on Edward Cullen," she muses.

"I can't come up with anything that even comes close to describing her," I say, staring at the keys, with a still blank slate in my head.

"Well, you've only known the poor girl one day. How could you know enough about her to compose a whole new song? How old is she anyway?"

"She's must be at least 16, since she drives a car," I reply.

"Oh yes, I thought I heard Rosalie gushing about a Bentley? Does her family own it or something?"

"She told me they're the major stock holders, so yeah pretty much set for life."

"Well at least she's not a gold digger," Emmett calls from his bedroom.

"She said the same thing to me when she saw the Porsche," I reply. Emmett's guffaw of a laugh reverberates through the house.

"I think son, the one thing you need to remember is that she's not Bella. And while her mind may be just as silent to you as hers, she probably doesn't think the same way. She may not be nearly as accepting as Bella nor as understanding. You remember how Bella welcomed us all in her life without a second thought. The fact that we are blood drinking creatures that belong in mythology never phased her. This may not be the case with Arbie. I just want you to keep that in mind as you introduce her more and more into your life, and our lives. I hope that she's as open minded, but there are no guarantees."

"You're right Mom," I reply. "The only thing I have going for me on that front is that she wasn't afraid of me or any of us today, and she didn't flinch when I shook her hand. Same for everyone else. In fact, the only thing I noticed that she did have any kind of a 'shocked' like reaction to was when I told her the names of my siblings. Her eyes grew wide and she drew in a short gasp. She changed the subject before I could press the matter. But that has been in the back of my mind all day, wondering why she reacted that way to hearing names. Granted most of us don't have names that are often heard these days, but that's hardly a reason for such a reaction, don't you think?" I ramble. Esme takes in each word deeply, pondering every possible aspect of Arbie's reaction, just like I did earlier.

"I guess time will tell, my dear," she says, kissing my cheek before leaving me to my own devices for the next eight hours. I close my eyes and let thoughts of Arbie fill my mind even more. Her face is everywhere, her eyes deep pools of mystery, waiting for me to dive in. All too soon, I'm pulled from my waking dreams of her, and summoned to get ready for school.

The drive to school passes in a blur. I allow Jasper to drive as my head is elsewhere. I only hope that seeing her face again will pull me out of this dreamlike stupor.

Jasper pulls in right next to Arbie's Bentley. She's talking on her phone in hushed tones, clearly not wanting anyone to listen in. I divert my stellar hearing elsewhere so as not to eavesdrop. She lets out a sigh of frustration that I'm not able to tune out, before she gets out of her car. I mirror her movements, and when her eyes meet mine, my whole world changes. Again. She has changed me irrevocably in a way that Bella never did. Now I truly believe that Bella was right. She was great for me at the time, opened my eyes to new possibilities; it was a necessary step. If that chapter in my life had never happened, I may never have opened my heart to this possibility. Especially with a human.

"Good morning Arbie," Jasper says, breaking the silence, probably sensing the tension filled mood. "You must be Jeb," he adds, offering his hand to greet Arbie's brother.

"You're Jasper?" Jeb asks in return, his eyes showing similar shock to Arbie's yesterday when I told her my siblings' names. Had they heard of us before?

"Yep, and this is Alice," he replies, gesturing to his pint sized mate. "And those are Rosalie, Emmett, and that broody guy back there is Edward."

"Nice to meet you all," Jeb replies making eye contact with each of us, his eyes still filled with shock, though his face remains calm.

_He's not afraid of us_, Jasper thinks. _I can't feel him either though. All I have to go off of is the expression on his face, which is not one of fear._

"We better get going," Arbie says to me and Jeb. "Or we'll be late for calc," she adds as she strides past me gracefully. Her expression is masked, I have no idea what she is thinking, of course, but her expression scares me a little. I hope she hasn't realized how head over heels for her I already am, and is closing me off.

"Are you coming?" she asks me turning around, waiting expectantly, a shy smile on her face, her hand extended, beckoning me. My smile broadens as I catch up to her, pulling her arm in mine, her hand resting in the crook of my elbow. "How was your night?" she asks.

"Fine, did you finish all the homework?" I answer.

"Yeah, crazy they gave us that much homework on the first day. I was banking on like a week with little to no new assignments."

"Wishful thinking," I joke. We enter the classroom arm in arm, gaining a few stares from fellow classmates and the teacher. She pulls her hand from my arm to make her way down her row. She's only a few feet away, but I feel the loss of her touch down to my toes. It's not a pleasant sensation. Once the bell rings, Mr. Branson begins the daily lecture of math that I already know. I doodle absently on my notebook, only to glance over and see that Arbie is doing the same. She takes a few notes here and there, but the majority of her page is filled with stars. Lots and lots of stars.

"Are you getting excited for the meteor shower?" I ask once Mr. Branson has released us from lecture and to work on the assignment for the last few minutes of class. She looks at me in confusion, so I point out the multitude of stars on her notes.

"Oh, yeah I guess so, but I like drawing stars when I'm bored out of my mind," she whispers, not wanting to offend the teacher. I wonder when it will be appropriate to invite her over to my house, or to the meadow to watch the meteor shower. The open space free of trees would be far preferable to her roof, which if anything like the picture she painted, may be tainted by trees blocking the view.

Between the two of us, we finish the assignment. "Good. One less thing to deal with this evening," Arbie muses. On the way to art class, she drops her calculus things in her locker, I do the same, and before we head away, Raven Sharpe stops her dead in her tracks.

"You're Jeb's sister, right?"

"Yep. The name's Arbie, and you are?"

"Raven Sharpe," she replies, jutting her hand out in greeting. Arbie takes it tentatively, for the first time I've seen, almost afraid to shake someone's hand. Raven flinches at the contact. _Holy warm hands! Just like Jeb. What, do they both run a fever all the time or something?_ Raven thinks.

Huh. I hadn't noticed that her hands are warmer than anyone else's. Perhaps she truly is something altogether different. "So, Arbie," Raven says taking Arbie's arm in hers and walking away in the opposite direction of the art room. Arbie shoots me a pleading glance to which I shrug and lift my hands in indifference. I am not about to get involved in some high school drama involving either of the Sharpe twins. "Can you put a good word in for me with your brother?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know you're his sister, so you probably don't notice, but he's super hot," Raven gleams. Arbie sighs audibly. "And my sister Robin is already trying to dig her claws in him, and I want to get to him first." There's a strong hint of malice in her tone. No one is unaware of the glaring jealousy that's always spewing between the Sharpe twins. MTV could write a reality show about them and would make millions.

"Whoa," Arbie says stopping, noting Raven's tone. "I'm not about to let you put my brother in the middle of your sibling rivalry with Robin. You can forget about that. I've seen him hurt by girls like you before, and I will _not_ let it happen again." She stands to her full height, towering over the quivering Raven, forget the fact that Raven is wearing four inch heels; she still shrinks under Arbie who is glaring into her eyes with fire behind her irises. "So you can tell your sister that if either one of you even _try_ to 'dig your claws in him' as you said, I will dig mine in you. That's a promise," she threatens, curling her hands into claws, which look like they could do a good amount of damage, then turns on her heels stomping back to me.

"You're a load of help," she hisses grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the art room. Emmett strolls past us and makes a "whipped" sound effect under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. Though I'd swear Arbie heard it too because she shot him a death glare that had him retreating into a random classroom. Any look that can scare Emmett is not a look that I want directed at me ever.

I glance back at Raven who is frozen in place, a look of sheer fear planted on her face. I doubt she'll be going after Jeb any time soon. Though she has no intention of passing Arbie's threat along to her sister. _Let that wench find out the hard way_ she thinks.

"You saw what she's like!" I defend. "Why would I want to get in the middle of that?"

"You could have helped me," she retorts.

"Arbie, I hardly think you needed my help. She's shivering in her boots right now, and it has nothing to do with the weather."

"Do you really think I scared her?" she asks, not showing any remorse, but rather pride.

"Yes. Definitely. Though I doubt she'll be passing your warning onto Robin. You may have to repeat yourself."

"I hope this doesn't garner me the reputation of scary bitch though. She looks like she gossips to everyone. Well, I guess I'd rather have them afraid of me than make fun of me."

"Why would anyone make fun of you?" I gape. She is beautiful, smart, funny, intimidating. I can't imagine why anyone would dare make fun of her. Emmett is a fan of practical jokes, I may need to reign him in on that front.

"One, I'm the darkest person in this school, so there's bound to be at least one prejudiced prick. And two, I'm sixteen years old and six feet tall. _Freak Show_ is a nick name I've gotten quite used to. And three, girls are cruel, conniving, and bitchy to each other by nature. It's a competition, so opposite the animal kingdom, it's ridiculous."

"How do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Take tropical birds for example. Most of the really flashy and colorful ones are males. They have to do some crazy dance and mating call to attract a mate, and in the end, it's up to the female whether or not she's interested. It's much the same for many species. The males have to be the attractive ones, and the females decide. In our world, it's much different. You don't see men putting four inch stiletto death traps on their feet, wearing braziers to make the 'ladies' perk up that are much more uncomfortable than they're worth, or oodles and oodles of make up that make women look even more like tropical birds that it ought to. So who's doing all the work?"

"You have a valid point. I'd never considered that. It takes me all of five minutes to get ready in the morning, when I know that some girls take hours to do it." She's making me consider things I never thought of in over a century. Which is quite the task for someone who has nothing but time to think.

"I'm glad you agree. Granted, I take pride in my appearance, and I like to look nice, but I don't go out of my way to get all dolled up every day, and I certainly don't spend hours in front of the mirror. Furthermore, I don't do it to attract guys. That's for sure."

"You wouldn't need it anyway," I say honesty. She quirks an eyebrow at me. "I can personally guarantee you that every male in this school had his eye on you yesterday and today. They all want you."

"All of them?" she asks.

"With the exception of my brothers, who are already paired off, yes."

"Oh? Who are they with?"

"Er, Jasper is with Alice and Emmett is with Rosalie."

"Oh… OH! I get it. So you're foster siblings but not actual siblings, thereby making that okay."

"Yeah I suppose. Can't help matters of the heart right?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you didn't include yourself in the exceptions list," she muses, smirking slightly.

"Oh please, Arbie. You have to know the effect you have on everyone. And that most definitely includes me, if not even more strongly than the others," I admit. Her eyes widen in response, but she doesn't say anything. By now we're seated in art class preparing to vote for the best paintings from yesterday. Ms. Swenson has placed all of the paintings on a display board at the front of the room and ordered them anonymously. We are to scrutinize each work, then write our top five paintings on a list, and then Ms. Swenson will inform us of the top five. I spare a glance at Arbie's paper, noticing she voted my painting first and didn't even vote for herself. Small sign of selflessness, I note.

Once we're done voting, she allows us to talk amongst ourselves while she tallies the votes. "The feeling's mutual, you know," she says.

"Meaning…"

"What you said about the effect I have on people. It goes both ways. I can tell that all the girls here want you, and I'm not excluding myself in that estimation," she admits back, blushing slightly. So, she is attracted to me too. Well that certainly is good news.

"Arbie, may I ask you a question?"

"Ah, sure."

"Would it be presumptuous of me to ask to accompany you on Friday night for the meteor shower?"

"Er, no, it wouldn't be presumptuous," she replies, sliding her bottom lip under her teeth in a very Bella like fashion. I almost wait for the little 'v' to appear between her eyebrows, but it never appears. "But um, I was just planning on sitting on my roof for it."

"That could be fun, but if your painting is any indication, the trees would block part of the view right?" She nods. "Well, my roof is unobstructed by trees, and the meadow I described is definitely big enough to see the full night sky.

"I vote the meadow," she states matter-of-factly.

"Well alright then. It's a date," I reply flashing my best smile. Her pupils dilate slightly and her heartbeat stutters. I smile wider to which she responds with her own winning smile, freezing me in my chair. Completely perfect, brilliantly white teeth that look like they could cut through a steel beam as easily as butter. They look nearly as sharp as mine. What is she?

The rest of the morning passes in a blur, I watch Arbie through Jasper's thoughts once more. _It's so frustrating not being able to sense her! _he thinks. _Now I know how you felt with Bella. _He has truly no idea how frustrating it was not to hear Bella's thoughts, but nowhere near as frustrating as not hearing Arbie's. Her mind is a deep pool of secrets and unknown pasts that I am dying to learn about.

At lunch, Robin Sharpe corners Arbie in the cashier line. "So Arbie. Do you think you could put in a good word for me with your brother?" she asks.

"Nope," Arbie replies, popping the "p" on the end.

"But why not?" Robin whines. "He's so hot, and I just want a chance at him before my sister tries to sink her teeth in him." _Conniving bitch_ she thinks after. Why anyone would consider their own sister a conniving bitch is beyond me. These two have the worse sibling rivalry I've ever seen. It's as if they actually hate each other.

Arbie pays for her meal, sets her tray down at the nearest table and turns around to glare at Robin, the fire returning behind her eyes. "Let me make something very clear to you, Robin. My brother is my best friend. And I'll die before I see him settling for a promiscuous harlot like you. If you so much as _think_ about my brother that way again, you will have me to deal with." She grabs Robin's wrist in her firm grasp and squeezes. Robin winces at the pain, realizing that while Arbie looks incredibly strong, she is much, much stronger. "My brother deserves far better than the likes of you, and believe me when I say I will destroy you." Robin gulps loudly and considers briefly running to the principal's office to tell her that Arbie threatened her. But then thinks better of it when she sees the flames virtually spewing out of Arbie's eyes.

Instead, Robin sprints out of the lunchroom heading for her car. Intent on racing home and begging her parents to let her and Raven transfer to a different school. She, like her sister, is truly afraid of Arbie. They appreciate the gravity of Arbie's threat, and know she would make good on it if provoked. Neither of them would shoot so much as a passing glance at Jeb again. I've never seen anyone so fiercely protective of their siblings, other than Rosalie.

Speaking of Rosalie, she strides up behind Arbie, giving her an approving smile before following her to our table. Moments later, Jeb walks up to our table, eying Arbie angrily. "What did you say to Raven and Robin Sharpe?"

"They were talking about digging their claws in you and sinking their teeth into you, so naturally, I let them have it," she replies, her tone full of nonchalance. "Besides, have you heard the rumours about those two? Trampy strumpets R us." Earlier she used the words promiscuous harlot. Now she's using strumpet? It's as if she's from my own time. No one talks that way anymore.

"Arbie," he warns.

"Oh, don't _Arbie _me," she replies. "You know full well that you could have your pick of any girl here. You don't need to be wasting your time with tarty slags like those mangy _birds,_" she spits. Jeb relents, realizing he isn't going to win and sinks down in the chair next to her, picking at his lunch. Tarty slags? Is she British now?

"Didn't you say you were going to bring your lunches with you from now on?" Rosalie states, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to go to the market last night." Market? Who says market? She spears a bite of pizza with her fork and pops it in her mouth. She grimaces at it much in the way one of us would grimace at human food when we're forced to eat it. "Blech" she says, spitting it out into her napkin. "Is nothing here edible? Jeepers!" Another word for the list of odd vocabulary that comes out of this amazing creature. Like yesterday, she gulps down her milk in record time. She thought ahead to buy a second milk probably preparing for inedible food. She sips the second one more slowly, reengaging in the conversation. Jasper and Emmett are currently arguing over which car is faster, an Aero SS or a Bugatti Veyron.

"Bugatti," Arbie and Jeb chorus in unison.

"I told you!" Emmett muses, pointing in Jasper's face.

"And how do you know?" Jasper asks Arbie and Jeb.

"Being the major shareholders of Bentley, we're privy to a lot of test drives of various cars, from various brands," Arbie explains.

"In fact, we have an Aero and a Bugatti in our garage," Jeb adds. Arbie kicks him under the table and shoots him a death glare. Apparently that was information that she didn't want shared aloud. "I mean never mind. We have boring cars like Fords and Chevys in our garage," he jokes, but our family sees the warning in her eyes and does not bring it up again.

The rest of lunch passes in easy conversation about cars and school subjects. Arbie and Jeb have promised to let Rosalie take a look under the hood of the Bentley after school, and a veiled promise to invite her over to check out their collection of cars. For some reason I'm getting the feeling that Arbie is not so quick to invite us to her house. I already invited her to mine for the meteor shower. Granted she'd chosen the meadow instead, but it was an invitation nonetheless. Why wouldn't she extend the same courtesy to me? Is she ashamed of her house?

If her family truly is the Bentley family, they probably have a beautiful mansion that rivals ours. Or maybe it's her parents she's wary of. She has two moms, maybe that is the reason. Perhaps she isn't sure of how our family would react to that situation. What she doesn't know is that homosexual relationships in the vampire world are even more common than in the human world. The lust is so strong in many of us that once we're done feeding, we'll attack the nearest vampire we find, regardless of gender.

I've never experienced said phenomenon, but I know it happens. It even happens within my family. Alice and Rosalie have lots of _fun_ together when they go hunting. The Denali sisters are no stranger to it either. And there may or may not have been an incident between Carlisle and Eleazer, but I've been sworn to secrecy on that. It seems silly if that is the case. America as a culture has come a long way in the last 40 years. Gay marriage has been legalized in all fifty states, and has been written as an amendment to the constitution to be a constitutional right between two _people, _not just between a man and a woman. No, that can't be the reason. There's some other reason that she doesn't want us coming to her house. Just a glimpse into her mind, that's all I'm asking for!

Our choir teacher is out sick today. He has a poor immune system and the shock of a new school year filled with all the germs all the students are carrying around ensure that he will be out probably for the rest of the week. So rather than learning songs or doing any singing at all, concert choir has turned into a veritable movie theater, and we will be watching movies under the supervision of the orchestra director for likely the rest of the week. Arbie sneaks over to my section once the lights go out and plants herself next to me.

"Movies keep getting worse and worse," she muses once she sees the title. A movie based on a reality TV show that takes place in New Jersey. "The TV show was several kinds of awful, why on earth did they make a movie about it?"

"Beats me. And I agree with you. Movies started going down hill once 3D became huge."

"Totally," she replies. She's only sixteen years old. Movies have been in 3D her entire life. They hardly make regular movies anymore. "I'm a movie buff, and any movie made after about 2010 is just crap for the most part, with very few exceptions."

"You should check out our collection some time. We have thousands of movies, from pretty much the very beginning," I offer. Her eyes light up at my invitation.

"I'd love to," she whispers back.

* * *

*Note that this story is written 40 years after Edward left Bella in New Moon. I hope that by then all 50 states will have marriage equality.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition

Arbie POV

The rest of the week goes by with little drama. Raven and Robin Sharpe avoid my brother and I like the plague, just as I expected they would. "Jeez. They're avoiding you like you're the Spanish Inquisition," Emmett remarks Friday afternoon as the slag sisters pass by me in the hallway averting their gazes while I glare at them, spewing my disdain at them.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" I quip. He's gawking at me wide eyed, jaw on the floor.

"Do you even know what that quote is from?" he finally asks.

"Do you?" I retort. "Or are you a dead parrot, ex parrot or late parrot who doesn't know anything about film and television?" I add.

"No way! The dead parrot sketch is my all time favorite!" he exclaims.

"Mine, too!" He holds his hand up for a high-five, which I smack with gusto.

"So I hear you and Eddie boy have a date tonight," Emmett says as Edward strolls up to us.

"Indeed we do," I reply. "Which reminds me. Where am I meeting you?" I ask.

"Ah, I can certainly pick you up from your house, if you like. Or, I guess you could come to mine?" Edward suggests.

"I can come to yours," I reply, still not ready for him to be at my house. My parents are due back home tonight, and I don't want to risk an encounter between them and Edward just yet.

"Okay, let me put the address into your GPS, then?" he asks, reaching for my phone in my hand. I hand it over and let him punch in the address. "The meteor shower is supposed to start at nine, but did you want to come over for dinner first?" he asks. I hold back a chuckle; he looks like a lost puppy that has no idea where to go from here. Obviously this is one of his first go-rounds in the dating world.

"I'd love to," I reply, showing him my winning smile. His eyes widen and pupils dilate slightly at my expression. I'm dazzling him, just like he's done to me several times this week. I reach up and give him a sensual kiss on the cheek, squeezing his arm at the same time. I can feel his body freeze under my touch. "There's a taste of your own medicine," I add as I walk away, towards my car. Once in the car, I spare a glance at him, he is still completely frozen, staring off into space. I dazzled him alright.

At home, I race up the stairs and throw myself into the bathroom to shower and get ready for tonight. I hear my phone buzz from the counter top. I stick my head out of the shower to get a look at it. The screen lights up with a message from Edward. "Six thirty okay?" it reads. I dry my hand on the hand towel and reply quickly.

"I'll be there J"

Standing in front of my closet, I'm warring with what to wear. Rosalie. Rosalie will know. I quickly call her. "Hello?" her musical bell voice answers.

"Hey Rose, it's Arbie. I need your help."

"What's up?"

"As you know, Edward and I are going to his meadow for the meteor shower tonight." She hums her affirmation. "But we're having dinner at your house before hand, and I'm having trouble finding something to wear that is both dinner appropriate and sturdy for a hike through the woods."

"Do you have any really dark blue jeans?" I search through my closet and inform her that I do indeed have several pairs. "Okay the thicker the better," she says. "And I'd wear a low cut v-neck long sleeve cotton blouse, with a lace camisole underneath it and bring a fleece vest to wear over it for the hike. You already know how to coordinate colors so I'm sure you know not to mix brown and black." I hold back a condescending reply. Of course I know that. "I'm sure Edward will be packing blankets galore so you don't get cold, so I wouldn't worry about that." Being cold is the last worry on my list, but no need to tell her that. "And some sturdy boots and you'll be good. Esme is a stickler about no shoes in the house, so wear cute socks."

"You are a life saver, Rose. Thank you. Will you be at the house later?"

"Not till you get back from the meteor shower. We all promised Edward some privacy for your dinner, so we're going out. He's downstairs cooking with Esme right now. Or rather, she's cooking and he's watching." I giggle in response.

With her suggestions in mind, I grab the appropriate clothing choosing a dark brown Henley shirt, that is low cut like she suggested. Followed by a turquoise camisole to wear underneath it. Bree always says turquoise brings out my eyes. I have a tan colored fleece vest that will complement both colors well, and settle on my dark brown hiking boots. I slip on some turquoise and brown striped socks and am about ready to head out the door when Jeb stops me on the stairwell.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks me. "Are you sure about him?"

"I've never been surer about anything or anyone in my life," I reply, letting every ounce of truth drip from my words, so he believes me. He steps aside, relenting and I head down the stairs. I take a deep breath before hopping in the Bentley and making the short drive to the Cullen house.

If I had expected anything of the house, this surely wasn't it. This house is a beautifully restored Victorian mansion nestled against the woods like a house in a fairy tale. The dark colored siding is offset by a beautiful violet trim that would look odd on any house but this. Esme has a gift.

I'm staring at the outside of the house for a long time before the door opens. "Usually it's customary to walk up to the door and knock; not expect whoever your calling on to know you've arrived and will come to the door without you knocking," Edward jokes.

"I… uh… it's just… wow," I reply, unable to form a full sentence. "Your home is beautiful," I finally say.

"Thank you," he replies graciously. He steps off the porch and approaches me warily, as if he thinks I may attack him. "Would you like to come in?" he asks extending his hand. I take it and squeeze it tightly as he leads me into his home.

"Something smells absolutely wonderful," I reply as we enter his home.

"I wish I could tell you I made it, but it would be an utter and complete lie," he replies, sighing.

"Yeah, Rosalie told me you were 'helping' Esme," I say, using air quotes. He giggles.

"I'm not much of a cook, it's true. But Esme definitely knows her way around the kitchen." I try not to laugh at the irony of that situation. He leads me into the dining room where he has a beautiful dinner for two set up. In the middle of the table is a steaming dish of pasta with what looks like a homemade Roma tomato sauce. "It's gemelli pasta with goat cheese and roasted roma tomatoes," he describes. I lick my lips in anticipation.

He pulls out a chair for me and then strides gracefully to the other side of the table. "I know we're not 'of age' but would you care for some wine?" he asks holding up a very expensive bottle of Shiraz. I hold up my glass in approval as he pours it in. I hold the glass to my nose, swirling the dark burgundy liquid and inhaling deeply. Simply lovely. "It looks like this is not your first time drinking wine," he says.

"How observant of you," I joke as I take a sip. "Delicious," I add, licking my lips again. He looks as if he's about to break the bottle he's holding it so tight. "Are you going to have any?" I ask, trying to pull him out of his frozen state. He shakes his head, breaking free of his trance and then pours himself a glass.

"Help yourself," he says as he holds up the steaming hot dish of pasta. I grab the serving spoon and help myself to a hearty portion. He takes a conservative portion and returns the dish to the center of the table.

"Are these candles hand made?" I ask staring at the beautifully tapered candles glowing between us.

"Yes, a hobby of Emmett's if you'd believe it," Edward replies.

"That surprises me. I pictured him more of a grease monkey than a crafter."

"Then it will surprise you to know that Rosalie is the grease monkey in the house." I lift an eyebrow at him. "And Alice is the fashionista so I should warn you that she was a little, shall we say… _frustrated_ that you called Rosalie for help instead of her."

"Well goodness gracious. You're all always so impeccably dressed I just went with the first person that came into my mind. Alice probably picks out all of your clothes, doesn't she?" He nods in response. "Well next time I need assistance, I will call her first." I pick up a fork full of pasta and slide it into my mouth. My eyes close of their own volition. "This is absolutely fabulous," I muse, eyes still closed. "Yum," I add after I swallow. Before I can even look at Edward's face, I spear another large bite and eat happily, moaning with each delicious bite. When I do look up, I see that Edward is staring at me, still holding his first forkful of food. "See something you like?" I joke.

"Uh, no. I mean yes! Of course, you're gorgeous, it's just…" I wait. "I haven't seen anyone react that way to Esme's food in a very long time. It just caught me off guard is all." He drops his hand and proceeds to push his meager portion of food around his plate.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I ask as I take another bite. He nods and smiles lightly. "So gorgeous that you've lost your appetite?" I add pointing at the mess he's made on his plate..

"Yes, I suppose I have. I should have known you were the cause," he muses. "Are you finished? Would you like more?" he asks, gesturing at my now empty plate.

"Yes I am finished, thank you. It was fantastic. I'll have to get the recipe from Esme."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to give it to you," he replies as he stands to collect my plate. I grab the wine glasses, noting that he didn't take but the first sip of his, when we "cheers"ed each other and clinked glasses. Quietly I down his glass, savoring the delicious shiraz that he was about to waste. He quickly rinses the plates and places them in the dishwasher. "Would you like to take the rest of the pasta home?" he asks. "If so, I'll box it up for you and stick it in the fridge for now."

"That would be lovely," I reply. "Thank you." I wait in the kitchen while he finishes cleaning up. "Are we about ready to go?" I ask starting towards the front door.

"Yes but, we're not taking a car he says, grabbing my arm to spin me around. I do a double pencil turn and stop right in front of him, nearly running into his cool body. "Sorry, didn't mean to spin you so hard."

"You didn't," I reply, as I continue spinning back towards where I spotted the back door leading to the deck and humungous backyard. "So how are we getting there then?"

"Hiking," he replies, handing me a backpack and my shoes from the front door and donning his own. I nod and follow him out the door, across the lawn and into the woods that kiss the back of the porch on the end of the house. We hack through the woods in companionable silence, occasionally commenting on the beautiful flora in the area, though I can't help but notice how utterly silent the woods are. It's as if a storm is brewing, but the sky suggests otherwise, a very eerie feeling that I'm not yet used to around Edward.

"It's just through those trees," he says pointing ahead of him and allowing me to take the lead. I jump lithely over a fallen tree and hear a gasp come from behind me. Isn't he used to being around inhumanely graceful people all the time? I've seen his siblings in gym class. Perfect dancers, just like Edward. Why should I be any different? Once I'm through the trees I set eyes upon the most beautiful meadow I've ever seen. The sun is just resting beyond the trees, creating an orange glow through the meadow, lighting all the wildflowers on fire with color.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your painting does this place absolutely no justice," I say to apparently no one. Edward isn't standing behind me. "Where'd you go?" I ask, searching the space for him. I glance towards the sun again, suddenly understanding. A couple more minutes and it will be completely sheathed behind the trees.

"I'm preparing your dessert," he replies, invisible behind the tree line. A few minutes later, he appears from the shadows, walking towards me holding the hugest banana split I've ever seen.

"How in the hell did you transport the ingredients for a banana split through the woods?"

"My backpack is refrigerated," he shrugs. "Hold this a moment while I spread out the blanket?" he requests. I take it from him, swiping my finger across the whipped cream and popping in my mouth.

"Is this homemade whipped cream?"

"Yes. Everything is homemade, except the bananas of course," he replies. "Esme likes to experiment with ice cream flavors. I must say, they're not always edible though," he giggles. "But these are the traditional vanilla, strawberry and chocolate," he clarifies when I grimace at what concoction may be in this dish. He takes the dish from me again and gestures for me to sit down on the blanket. As I sit, I notice this is a heated blanket, he has no idea that I don't get cold at all. My non-aversion to his ever chilly skin should give him some indication of that, one would think. He lies down behind me, propping himself up on his elbow, and plays idly with a strand of my hair while I'm devouring the delicious banana split. I lay down next to him once I'm done, and turn so I'm mirroring his pose. My long hair fans out behind me.

He glances at his watch. "Meteors should be starting in about 30 minutes. What shall we do until then?" he asks. My mind reels with things I would like to do. Many involving much more than the chaste kisses we were talking about when he made his painting of this place. Tentatively, I reach out and brush my fingertips along his chiseled cheek bone. Something I've been wanting to do since the first day I met him. I brush them along his brow bone next.

"You have such beautiful eyes," I remark. "Like warm honey."

"Likewise, only your eyes are a deep, dark chocolate," he smiles, reaching out to touch my cheek, mimicking my affections. His hand is icy cold as always, though it seems slightly warmed by the heated blanket. "I'm always wondering what's going on behind those eyes in that beautiful mind of yours, wishing all the time that I could read your thoughts."

"Don't we all wish that?" I reply. "Well, I suppose it would be nice to know what someone is thinking from time to time, but I imagine if someone truly had said gift, it wouldn't be able to be that refined. One would hear everyone's thoughts all around them all the time. The room could be completely silent, except for all the thoughts of random and mostly useless dribble coming out of their brains." He gaped at me. Cleary something I said hit a nerve.

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

"Honestly?" I reply. He nods. "I was thinking about your painting. About how this place is so beautiful that it shouldn't be tainted by anything other than chaste kisses. I must say, my mind is going much farther than chaste kisses," I admit.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one having those thoughts then," he says as he turns over and lies on his back, staring straight up at the stars. His arm is stretched out to his side as if inviting me to cuddle with him, though I can't be sure. I hesitate a moment before sitting up and staring at him. His eyes meet mine. "Something wrong?" he asks.

"No, I'm just a little warm actually. This blanket gets rather hot, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does. Would you like me to turn it off?" he asks.

"No," I reply. "I think I'll just do this," and I lay down right next to him, my head resting on his outstretched arm, my body pressed tightly along side his. "There. Much better." He reaches his free arm across his torso to stroke my shoulder and upper arm.

"Very sneaky," he replies. "I don't think the blanket is really all that warm."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was practically sweating bullets over there," I say, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

We lay in silence for a while, taking in the sounds of nature, that are decidedly rather far away from our current position. This is not an unheard of thing for me though. I seem to have a warning sign on my forehead after inadvertently killing every pet I've ever had. I turn on my side and snuggle into him. The arm that I was resting my head on is now wrapped securely around my shoulders.

"So it doesn't bother you then?" he asks. I know he's referring to the temperature and texture of his skin, but I'm going to play stupid.

"What doesn't bother me?" I reply.

"That my skin is so cold, and the texture of it," he whispers, as if ashamed of himself.

"There's nothing about you that bothers me," I say honestly, turning so I can look into his eyes. "Not one single thing."

"I wish I could believe that," he replies.

"What does that mean?"

"It means there are things about me that you don't know. Things that would probably scare you away if you knew them." I shake my head at him, indicating I wouldn't be scared. "Haven't you ever wondered why it is that my skin is so cold, or that it's hard as a bloody rock?"

"Everyone's skin is cold to me Edward. Haven't you ever wondered why my skin is so warm? Or why I'm so tall for my age? We all have secrets, Edward, and how we react to each other's secrets is directly related to how strongly we feel for one another. I can say with all honesty and truthfulness that nothing you could say to me would ever make me run away."

"You really mean that," he states rather than asks. I nod and resume my place laying along side him, just as the meteors begin shooting through the sky. Hundreds of streaks of lights go across the night sky, offering a brief illumination of the meadow around us. I dare not blink for fear that I may miss one.

"Arbie, I know we've only known each other a week, and I know this is only our first date but," he hesitates just long enough to make my breath hitch in my throat and my heart skip a beat. But what? What is he going to say?! "Arbie, may I kiss you?" he asks shyly. Well if that's all he wants.

"Please do," I reply smiling.

Edward POV

I freeze for a moment before scooting closer to her and leaning my face towards hers. She meets me half way and hesitates centimeters away from my face, waiting for me to make the move. I can feel her warm breath on my face. Reaching my hand out, I cup her cheek, threading my fingers through her long silky hair. I take a deep breath before pressing my lips to hers. So soft. So warm. So strong! Her lips are moving with mine rather than forming themselves around my lips. She scoots her body so she's laying flush against me. I can feel every curve of her body molding to mine as if she were made to fit there.

I slide my hand down her neck, shoulder, muscular arm, and to her hip pulling her more tightly against me. She responds in earnest by wrapping her fingers in my hair, tugging slightly. I'm surprised at the amount of strength she has. More than any human possesses, but not as much as a vampire. She indicated she was something more than human with her body temperature comment, but what could that possibly be?

All too soon, she pulls away taking several shallow quick breaths. Right, humans need oxygen. I can't help but notice that I'm breathing just as quickly. Panting would be a more apropos description. She leans in for one last chaste peck before turning her body slightly so her head is resting on my chest, but she's facing the sky again. Meteors continue to shoot through the sky. I stroke her arm with one hand, while my other runs through her long, silky strands of hair. She seems to be more goddess than human, and I can't help but let my mind wander to the possibilities. Nothing I've ever read about in any mythology book comes close to describing it.

The meteors have stopped and I start to move to get us back to the house. I notice that her breathing has evened out and her pulse has slowed. Clear indicators that she is fast asleep. Panicking slightly, I reach for her phone which is bulging out of her front pocket. I find Jeb's cell phone number and hit "call."

"What up, sis? I thought you were on your date," he greets.

"Ah, Hi Jeb, this is Edward, actually."

"Oh. Hi. Ah, what's wrong?"

"Well, nothing really, it's just that your sister has fallen asleep. I have no idea where you live or I'd take her home. It'd be great if you gave me your address, or if it's alright, she can stay at my home. My parents will be there of course. If you want, I can give you time to call your moms and verify if that's ok. It's up to you."

"Hmm," he thinks for a moment. "I think it'll be alright if she stays with you. Our moms aren't always reachable at this time of night, and if I know my sister, she probably wouldn't mind a sleepover. It's been so long since she's made any friends other than me," he states, his tone full of concern for his one sister.

"Okay then. I'll take her back to my house, and you have my word that she will be fine."

"I trust you Edward, but I will tell you that if you break her heart, I'll break your neck, and that's a promise." His tone was eerily similar to the one Arbie used to threaten the Sharpe twins. Clearly these two Bentley twins are very protective of each other, an admirable trait, for sure. I pick up Arbie, wrapping the blanket around her holding the backpacks in my hand that's under her legs and carry her home, careful not to jostle her too much. She never stirs. It's a good thing that she had her cell phone with her so I could call Jeb, it looks as though she would not have awoken if I tried to wake her.

"What's this?" Carlisle asks as I enter silently through the sliding glass door on the deck.

"She fell asleep. I called her brother; he said it would be okay if she stayed here. I think my room is the only one available though," I reply.

"You go put her in your bed," Esme says. "I'll get some pajamas on her." I nod my agreement and dash up the stairs, still careful not to move the sleeping beauty in my arms too much. I will admit that I am quite excited to be allowed to watch her sleep for the first time. I'll set up "bedding" on my couch and pretend to sleep there for the night. I wait patiently outside the door while Esme and Alice are in my room undressing Arbie and replacing her clothes with silk pajamas of Rosalie's. Their sizes are the closest together, though Rosalie is still a couple inches shorter than Arbie. I try to stay out of their thoughts, concentrating on my memory of this evening's events. Kissing Arbie was like nothing I've ever experienced. Her lips were soft, warm and so strong. If I had been standing when our lips met, I surely would have fallen down, weak in the knees. I can only hope she would have had a similar reaction and would have fallen with me.

"I know you won't stay out of that room, even if I asked you," Esme says as she leaves the room with Alice in tow. "But please, stay on the couch," she requests. I nod at her. "I've made up some bedding for you and pulled a book off of your shelf. Better to act like you can't sleep with a book in your arms than staring blatantly at her all night." With that, I enter the room silently and stand beside her sleeping form. She is even more beautiful in sleep. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Good night my angel, sleep well," I whisper before heading to the couch at the end of the bed to take my vigil for the night. She stays still for hours. Any hope that I had about her speaking in her sleep has been quickly quelled. A few moans here and there, but no words. Sometime around 3am she stirs, rolling around, seemingly trying to get comfortable. I glance up at her eyes seeing that they are fluttering open.

"Where am I?" she whispers.

"In my room," I reply.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Arbie, It's me. You fell asleep in the meadow," I explain. "I called Jeb and he said it would be alright if you stayed here. Esme and Alice helped get you into a set of Rosalie's pajamas and I've been on the couch."

"Oh," she replies. "What time is it?"

"It's late. You should get back to sleep."

"I didn't ask for your opinion on my sleep habits, I asked you what time it is," she nearly snaps.

_I told you she was feisty,_ Jasper thinks from across the hall.

"It's about 3 am," I reply, glancing at my watch.

"Why are you way over there?"

"What do you mean?" I ask back, confused.

"I mean why aren't you laying with me? It's not like there's not room for you on this gigantic bed."

"I didn't think it would be appropriate," I reply, looking down.

"Oh, poppycock, get up here," she demands. Poppycock? Who uses that word anymore besides Esme? She holds out her forefinger and curls it upwards, beckoning me to the bed. Once I start moving she pats the spot next to her. I lay down atop the blankets staring into her deep chocolate eyes. She takes a deep breath, staring back at me, before leaning over and pressing her lips to mine. I can sense her maneuvering under the covers, though my eyes are closed. The next thing I know her thighs are on either side of my hips straddling me. Her lips never leave mine throughout her entire maneuver. Her fingers are knotted in my hair as she pulls herself flush against my body.

The warmth of her body is pressed against mine in a most intimate way, setting off certain physical responses in me. "Is that a banana in your pocket, Mr. Cullen?" she whispers. I can hear Emmett snickering from downstairs. She seems oblivious to it. "Who knew that just kissing you would do that?" she jokes. "I must be a hell of a kisser."

"Well yes, you are. An amazing kisser actually, but coupled with the fact that you're straddling me and your body is so warm…" I trail off. She climbs off of me, and I immediately feel cold for the first time in over a century. She sidles up against my side draping an arm over my torso, pressing her lips against my neck before resting her head against my shoulder. Her leg is thrown over mine and my leg nestles between hers as she slowly drifts back to sleep. If she wakes up and attacks me like that again, I'll wonder what kind of dreams she is having.

In the morning, I am downstairs when she wakes; I hear her pad across the floor to the door and head into the bathroom across the hall. Alice and Rosalie rush up the stairs to demand details from her as I refused to give any, and Alice is completely bothered by the idea that she has no idea what went on as she cannot see Arbie's decisions, and therefore cannot see mine anymore. "Okay lady. Spill!" Alice demands.

"Alice, I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," Arbie replies.

"Oh please," Rosalie interjects. "You spent an entire night with Edward in his room. Alone. Do not expect us to believe that nothing happened."

"I don't kiss and tell," she replies. Admirable. I can imagine many girls divulging every detail and even making some up.

"So there _was_ kissing!" Alice muses. "I knew it!" Arbie rolls her eyes at them before disappearing back into my bedroom. "I have clothes for you in my room," Alice calls out. Arbie sighs audibly before opening the door and allowing my sisters to drag her down the flight of stairs to Alice's room. I leave their minds at that point not wanting to intrude on Arbie changing.

"So?" Emmett asks as I come outside onto the deck. "What happened?"

"I'll echo Arbie's statement of 'I don't kiss and tell.' So I won't," I reply. "But I will say kissing her is like nothing I've ever experienced." His thoughts flicker to Bella for a moment the back to Arbie. I have to admit that the resemblance between them is uncanny. My mind drifts to the possibilities that Arbie is a distant relative of Bella's or something. The eyes are just too similar for it to be a coincidence. Maybe that's why I can't hear her mind, if she's in anyway related to Bella; there would be a strong chance of that trait popping up somewhere else in her family.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, Arbie's arms wrap around my waist from behind. "You're concentrating awfully hard on something for a Saturday."

"What would you like to do today?" I ask, not wanting to divulge my thoughts to her.

"It's kind of cloudy and rainy today," she says. "Which makes it a great day to stay in and watch movies?" she suggests.

"Wouldn't you like breakfast first?" Esme calls out, sticking her head out of the kitchen doorway. "I'm Esme by the way. Edward's dear mother," she adds realizing she hadn't formally introduced herself, and Arbie was fast asleep when she helped her into her pajamas.

"It's lovely to meet you. You have a beautiful home," Arbie states reaching out to grasp Esme's hand in greeting. Esme takes her hand confidently having heard from the rest of us that Arbie is not adverse to our skin temperature for some unknown reason. "Edward tells me you designed it yourself?"

"Thank you dear, and yes I did. Alice helped with the interior design though." So Esme, always trying to put the talent off on someone else.

"Thank you for helping me get settled into bed last night. I tend to be a heavy sleeper; I must have been dead weight for you to have to maneuver."

Esme scoffs as if it wasn't a bother at all. "What's on the menu?" Arbie asks, releasing me and following Esme back in the house.

"Completely up to you," Esme says. "Pancakes, omelets, eggs Benedict, waffles, French toast, biscuits and gravy…" Esme trails off, listing off every breakfast food she could think of.

"How about good old fashioned milk and cereal?" Arbie asks. So like Bella to not want to burden Esme with making a huge breakfast.

"Ah sure, I think there's some cereal in the pantry. You're sure you don't want something more… complex?" Esme asks, her heart sinking slightly.

"After that incredible meal you made for me last night? And that fantastic homemade ice cream? I'm not sure my stomach can handle something like that again so soon," Arbie says, complimenting Esme's cooking. As much as Esme's heart sank a moment ago, it soars now.

She eats quietly in the kitchen at the counter as Esme prattles on about interior design and how much she'd love to learn landscaping. "My mom's a landscape designer," Arbie says. "I'm sure she'd love to work with you on landscaping this home, or any you're working on. She's been looking for a business partner for some time now, actually."

"Well that would be lovely! When can I meet her?"

"Ah, well she's out of town a lot, they were due back this weekend, I'm not sure if they're back yet though."

"Well as soon as you're ready, we'd all love to meet them, I'm sure," Esme muses, thinking about an architecture – landscaping partnership. _Bentley Cullen Designs, no Cullen Bentley, no Culley, or Benten. Better to leave well enough alone until I learn if her mother is even truly interested in a partnership._

Once she's finished, I lead her to the home theatre room that Emmett demanded when Esme was planning the renovations for this house before we moved here. She sinks into one of the plush chairs as she pages through the interactive menu looking for a movie to watch. The menus are motion and voice activated, responding to her using her arms to navigate the menus or voicing her choices.

"There are hundreds upon hundreds on here, so scrolling through them that way might take a while," I say. "Would you like to narrow it down to categories? Or certain actors?" she nods in response. "Okay, just speak aloud what category or actor you want and it'll sort through them automatically and give you a list of the ones that fall under your choices." Her eyes widen in surprise.

"I'd heard of that feature, but we don't have it at our house yet, we use a touch screen though. It's not voice or motion activated." Touch screens wouldn't work at this house, since most of them respond to temperature. "Cary Grant," she declares, and waits a few seconds while the screen populates all movies with Cary Grant. She chooses a movie to watch, but my eyes stay on her, completely oblivious to the wall sized screen. "Movie screen is that way," she says, catching me ogling her. I hadn't realized but Alice put her in a v-neck blouse that shows off her cleavage beautifully. My eyes were roaming down her neck and into her shirt when she caught me. If I could blush, I would be beet red.

"You're far more interesting to me than any movie could ever be," I say, pressing my lips into her hair.

"Well then what are we doing watching a movie?" she asks as she turns in the seat and then climbs into my lap. "Kissing you would be far more entertaining anyway," she says just before pressing her warm lips to mine. My arms encircle her waist, pulling her tightly to me. Her tongue caresses my lips begging for entrance. I willingly open my mouth to her, momentarily forgetting about the threat that my teeth play.

She moans into my mouth as our tongues mingle together. I growl seductively at the taste of her and the feeling of her fingers knotting into my hair. Her legs tighten against my thighs triggering a physical reaction in me. "Hello Mr. Banana," she whispers, grinding her core against me. I growl in response, that sensation is incredible.

"Arbie, what are we doing?" I pant.

"Making out, I do believe," she replies. "Why, do you want to stop?"

"Want to? Definitely not. Should we? Probably," I reply.

"Why?" she asks. "Why should we stop? We both want to move forward in this relationship, right?"

"Yes, of course, but Arbie, our first date was last night. Shouldn't we court for a while before moving forward like this?"

"Court? Edward, are you from the 1900s or something?" she jokes.

"Oh please, Arbie. You use ancient words all the time," I retort, holding back a wince at her accurate estimation of my age.

"Oh yeah?" she replies, knotting her fingers in my hair again and leaning in to kiss my neck. "Like what?"

"Um, you called the Sharpe twins trampy strumpets, promiscuous harlots and tarty slags," I start. "This morning you used the word poppycock, none of which I've heard in ages."

"I see, so you think I speak old fashioned, so therefore I must be old fashioned and you think we should wait a while before progressing the physical aspect of our relationship?"

"I just don't want you to think I'm only interested in one thing, and I don't want to think that about you either."

"Do you think that about me?" she asks, sliding backwards on my legs.

"No! Not at all!" I reply pulling her back against me. "I'm sorry; it's been so long since I've been romantically involved with anyone I have no idea what I'm doing. And that relationship never progressed past chaste kisses," I admit.

"So, we've already gone farther than you ever did with her?" she asks shyly. I nod in response.

"I was so afraid back then. Afraid of myself. Afraid of not knowing what to do to please her. I'm not that way anymore. I want more than anything to show you how I feel about you, but I want it to be perfect. A time when we're both ready, on a perfect night after a perfect date."

"You know that'll never happen right?" she replies cynically. "There's no such thing as perfection. We can try to have that perfect date and perfect night, but we'll be waiting forever if we base our decision on that."

"You're right of course. How about we gradually move forward. This is okay, right?" I ask, placing my hands on her hips, their favorite place to be. She takes in a sharp breath.

"Yes, that's definitely okay," she replies. "Feel free to squeeze a little if you want." She presses her lips to mine. I do just that and squeeze her hips slightly. Her fingers tighten in my hair and she moans into my mouth. After a few moments, her fingers release my hair, trail down my arms leaving behind a trail of fire where her fingers run. Her hands cover mine and slide them up her back and under her shirt. "I've been craving your touch on my skin," she whispers against my lips. I let my hands roam up her back just to the bottom of her bra line and back down to the top of her jeans. My lips find hers again before peppering kisses across her cheek, jaw and down her neck. Kissing her collar bone is the most glorious thing ever. I run my tongue along the length of it and kiss back down the other direction.

"Edward, you're driving me crazy," she says, pressing her heated core against my pelvis again. Her fingers trail back up my arms and across my chest, and latch onto the buttons of my shirt. She begins to undo them and pushes the fabric aside, exposing my chest and torso to her. "Wow," she says as she runs her fingers across my chest and down my abs. "I think I may need your torso's help to do some laundry later." I am confused for a moment; then I realize she's referring to washboard abs. I had never thought about it before, but yes I suppose I do have washboard abs.

Emmett's booming guffaw and Jasper's chuckle are audible even to her. Her cheeks redden slightly and she chuckles a bit but she does not stop kissing me. I could quite literally sit here for the rest of my existence kissing her, and be perfectly content. While I can't smell her blood, the flavor of her skin is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. Her fingers roam all over my torso, igniting me in a fire of passion. I want nothing more than to throw her on to the floor and have her right here and now. Because of this, I stop kissing her and lift her off of me, setting her next to me on the seat and start panting heavily.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"I was about to lose control," I admit. "I don't want to do that. It would be way too easy for me to… I'm so sorry Arbie."

"Are you referring to the idea that you're leagues stronger than me?" she asks.

"Idea? It's a fact, Arbie. I know that I'm stronger than you. The only one I know who is stronger than me is Emmett."

"That's what you think," she replies. "Squeeze my hand," she requests, holding out her hand to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Squeeze my hand, and I'll tell you when it starts to hurt."

"Arbie, I don't want to hurt you," I say, holding her hand gently. She rolls her eyes and holds my hand firmly, squeezing it.

"You won't," she claims as she squeezes harder and harder.

"Ow!" I cry, feeling my titanium-like bones groan in distress. She releases my hand instantly, and I begin rubbing it trying to figure out how she is so strong. "How did you do that?"

"I told you I was strong," she says, getting up out of the chair. "And now I'm hungry." She leaves the room and heads towards the kitchen. I'm sitting here staring at my hand trying to figure out how on earth she squeezed it hard enough to cause pain. Emmett bursts in to the room as soon as she leaves.

"Did I hear you say ow?" he asks. I nod. "Did you mean it?" I nod again. "Dude, you wuss!"

"Dude," I retort. "She squeezed my hand so hard it actually hurt. Surprised the shit outta me," I say as I get out of the chair, stride past Emmett and out to the kitchen in search of Arbie. She's perched on a stool waiting patiently for Esme to cook her an elaborate lunch.

"You know Esme, I am perfectly capable of making my own lunch," she muses while Esme whirls around the kitchen, trying to appear human.

"Nonsense. I love this kitchen," Esme replies. "I love being in here, I love cooking, and I especially love having people to cook for." I cringe slightly, worried that Arbie will pick up on the fact that Esme doesn't cook for any of us. She presents Arbie with a bowl of soup and a sandwich a few minutes later. It seemed as though she made the bread from scratch and the stock from a chicken she butchered out back, with the mess that was in the kitchen.

Later in the day, Arbie decides she ought to go home to spend the rest of the weekend with her parents. I offer to accompany her but she declines quickly. "I know you introduced me to your parents already, but I'm not quite ready to have you meet mine. Soon though, I promise."

I follow out to her car, intending to kiss her goodbye. As soon as we reach the driver's side door, I spin her around, pull her close to me and kiss her passionately. I even dip her down and pull her back up without releasing her lips. "Well that's one way to sweep a girl off her feet," she giggles. "I'll most definitely see you Monday at school," she breathes.

"I'll count the hours in between," I reply.

"Better than counting sheep," she jokes as she slides gracefully into her car and drives out of my sight. I feel the absence of her immediately. It wrenches a hole in my heart so deep I very nearly go off running after her.

"Don't even think about it," Alice calls down from an upstairs window. "She'll think you're a creeper."

"I thought you couldn't see her," I reply.

"I can't, but I can see your decisions regarding her now. They're still fuzzy but getting clearer. That one was clear as crystal though."

"Would she honestly have thought I was a creeper?" I ask.

"Well, how else could she explain how you materialized at her house seconds after she arrives home without a car? I can't see her thought process of course, but the expression on her face when you knocked on the door was definitely 'creeped out.'" Well there goes that plan.

"What if I call her?"

"Wait a few hours; you'll see her in the morning. She'll think you're clingy or needy if you call her when she's barely gotten home. And I don't need a vision to tell me that."

"I'll see her tomorrow? How do you know?"

"She's going to invite you to her house to do homework," Alice replies. I lift my eyebrows questioning how she knows that. "Just trust me," she says, turning a perfect pirouette before disappearing inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 You must cut down the mightiest tree in the forest... with... a herring

Arbie POV

Kissing Edward is by far the most wonderful thing on the planet. His flavor and scent is like a drug to me. I can't get enough of him. As soon as I pull away from him, standing alone in his driveway, I feel the absence of him deep in my soul. It's like he's literally taken a part of me with him. Once I'm home I see my mothers' car parked in the driveway. I run inside and pull them both into a tight hug. It has been weeks since I've seen them.

"Arbie!" they both chant. "I see you've missed us almost as much as we've missed you."

"Yes, it's not the same without you here. Hey uncle Shasta," I greet from across the room. He never likes to be touched by anyone. He offers me a warm smile and a nod in reply.

"I can tell you've been keeping some interesting company," Mama Bree marvels, tapping her nose. She must be able to smell Edward on me.

"Yeah. Turns out Edward Cullen is my one and only," I remark.

"Edward _Cullen_, you say? Is that why you asked if I knew them?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply. "His siblings are Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett," I add. Her eyes grow wide.

"It must be the same ones then," she says. "They have to be. There's no way that's a coincidence."

"I agree," I respond. "I'm just not sure how to go about breaching the subject."

"What's he like?" Mama Hwin interjects.

"Tall, pale and handsome," I quip. "He's got strangely bronze coloured hair, beautiful golden eyes and porcelain skin. He's incredibly smart of course, gifted, incredibly romantic, yet very respectful."

"Does he know about us? About what we are? About what you are?"

"No not yet. I'm trying to figure out how to tell him. I know the longer I put it off, the more extreme his reaction is likely to be. I know he knows I'm something different, but he hasn't figured it out yet, I don't think."

"I can smell him all over you," Hwin states. "Have you been kissing him?" she asks, sniffing close to my lips. I nod in response. "And he's being respectful?"

"Very. To a fault actually," I reply. "He's rather inexperienced and therefore old fashioned, to say the least."

"As well he should be," Mama Hwin states. "Any man, regardless of species should be respectful of you, never taking advantage and always allowing you to set the pace."

"Mama, I really don't want to have this conversation right now," I reply, suddenly embarrassed. I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"I know we've already had _the talk_ with you, but there's no harm in reiteration. Especially when someone like Edward Cullen is involved."

"Well he's definitely not letting me set the pace," I reply. "I want to go much faster than he does." Their eyebrows lift in surprise, hearing that for the first time ever I'm not pushing a boy away. Up until now, I've done just that, out of necessity. I've never been allowed to let anyone get close to me, let alone have a love interest. With Edward, none of that applies. I can truly be with him, truly be myself with him. I just hope that whatever it is that connects my family to his does not ruin our chances to be together.

"I'm afraid we can't stay long dears," Mama Bree says to Jeb and I. "I know we said we'd stay longer this time, but Hwin just got a new patient and is needed in Ithaca to treat him for the next few weeks." We nod in response, knowing that they can't stand to be separated for more than a few days. This is why we are left to fend for ourselves most of the time. Both Bree and Hwin travel around for their professions, in order to retain their relative anonymity. And uncle Shasta is forced to be rather nomadic given his involuntary effect on the atmosphere around him.

We spend the rest of the evening talking with each other about our lives for the past few weeks. Bree and Hwin are at the top of their game in their professions. Celebrities everywhere are asking for Dr. Hwin for their mental health treatment, and for _Breescapes_ for their landscapes.

Bree, Hwin and Shasta are long gone by morning, every window in the house open to assist in expelling their scents. I mentioned having Edward and possibly Alice over for a homework session, and they mentioned the idea that if I wasn't ready to tell the Cullens about them that I had better not let them smell them in the house. After Jeb and I eat breakfast, I grab my phone to call Edward. He should be up and around by now.

"Hello?" he answers somewhat seductively. Damn Caller ID to the pits of hell.

"Yes hello sir. My name is Arbie Bentley, and I'm looking to speak with this devastatingly handsome young man who captivated my attention and held me captive night before last."

"Held you captive? That doesn't sound like anyone I know," he replies.

"I never said it wasn't against my will," I retort, adding a hint of seduction in my own tone. "Listen, if you can find said man, would you tell him that I would request his presence at my house today. My ah… studies are in need of a tutor. Oh and his pixie of a sister is invited, too." I can hear Alice's squeal of delight through the phone.

"Well be there in an hour," she calls.

"I guess we'll be there in an hour," Edward echoes. As I give him my address, I can hear him plunking buttons on a GPS system. "Rosalie wants to know if she can come, too. She has calc with the same teacher, but a different hour, and she could use the study session, too," he says, sounding completely rehearsed.

"Yes of course she can come. And no, she doesn't need to use the excuse of calc homework to come over and try and sneak a peek into my garage. In fact, Jasper can come help me with our Ancient Civ project aka look under the hood of my **B**ugatti, and Emmett can come… be the comic relief?" I hear his guffaw and Jasper's snicker in the background as Edward relays my statement.

"Are you sure you want all of us there, Arbie?" Edward asks. "I mean, you just saw us all yesterday. Don't feel like you need to invite all of us just because you invited me and Alice."

"No worries," I reply. "I like hanging out with your siblings almost as much as I like hanging out with you, Edward. If Emmett gets too bored with homework, I'm sure Jeb would love to toss the ol' pigskin around in the backyard or watch whatever game is on." I look at Jeb who nods his agreement. It sounds like Emmett is all for that plan as well.

"Okay, but I thought you wanted to spend time with your parents," he replies.

"I did." I debate how much to truly tell him. "They were here when I got home yesterday. We chatted late into the night, and then they had to head out again early this morning. I wasn't kidding when I told you they leave us to fend for ourselves much of the time." I wonder if Carlisle and Esme will look too far into this and consider child neglect issues or anything like that.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," he says. "I mean, parents are supposed to be there, right?" Oh lord, he we go.

"Yes, and they have been, always. Now that Jeb and I are practically grown up, they trust us. They know we're totally fine here; and also, now that they know your parents are nearby, and more than likely willing to be that parental authority if necessary, they trust us even more and worry even less," I explain. I hope he takes the bait. The last thing the Bentley family needs is a social services investigation. We cover our tracks well, but some things are harder to hide.

"I guess that makes sense." I breathe a sigh of relief at his reply, hoping he doesn't hear it over the phone. I can hear a muffled conversation that is taking place between Edward and presumably Alice. "Alice says to get off the phone so we can let you get ready for our arrival, and we can get our things ready. Do you need or want us to bring anything?"

"Just your homework and a smile," I reply, letting my own smile leak through my words. He giggles his reply and promises again to be here in less than an hour. I race around the house, ensuring that any trace of my parents' scents is long gone. Jeb gets a fire going in the fire place, burning birch tree logs, which will help to expel any lingering scents that we couldn't air out. I take in a deep breath just as I hear their car pull up the driveway. The smell of burning birch has filled the main room and wafts all the way to the foyer. I doubt they'll need to go venturing all over the house. Jeb and I made a decision not to offer a grand tour, but will gladly give them one should they ask.

Jeb and I are standing, expectant on the other side of the double French doors, waiting for the Cullen siblings to ascend the six steps to the porch. I'm scanning through each room of the house in my memory to make sure I opened the window, the door, and turned on the ceiling fan wherever applicable. Alice is the first to the door and knocks excitedly, though she can see us clearly through the stained glass of the door. I walk slowly to the door and open both sides wide to accommodate all five of them who now appear to be rushing to get in, full of excitement. "Come in Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie," I say, inviting them all in individually as required. Once they're all in, they glare at Jasper as if he had done something horrible like pass gas in the car or something. I quirk an eyebrow at him, to which he frowns slightly and shakes his head dismissively. Huh. Something weird there, but I decide not to press the matter.

"Bienvenidos a Casa de Bentley," I greet. Edward rushes to me and pulls me into a tight hug, as if he hasn't seen me in weeks rather than less than a day. I lead them to the main room where Jeb and I have already spread out our homework on the floor. Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper follow our cue. Emmett looks around him before settling on the couch. I toss him the remote for the television, realizing he either doesn't have any homework or doesn't care to do any. He grins hugely at me, flashing a set of perfect white teeth that looked sharper than a diamond cutter.

"I'd swear _you_ were the mind reader instead of -" Rosalie cuts off Emmett's rant with a book to the side of his head.

"Subtle, Rose," Alice chides.

"This robot football is completely ridiculous," Jeb interjects, successfully changing the subject. "Whatever happened to real people playing sports? Just because some small amount of people like seeing robots tear each other apart is no reason to replace every sport with this crap. I think I have some vintage games saved on the DVR, do you wanna watch one of those instead, Emmett?"

Emmett is beaming. "Hell yeah dude! How old of games do you have?" he asks, grinning from ear to ear, dimples diving deep into his cheeks. I chuckle under my breath. He's like a kid in a candy store.

"All the way back to the first Super Bowl, my friend," Jeb replies, putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder. That even makes Edward's and Jasper's ears perk up. I can tell that what was supposed to be a study session is quickly delving into the realm of boys watching football.

"And cue the nostalgia," I say as I gather up my books. "Alice? Rosalie? Wanna head up to my room?" They both grin and nod in response as Edward and Jasper begin to watch with rapt attention as Jeb pages through the old football games on the television. For the first time since I've known him, Edward is completely oblivious to me leaving the room.

We head up the stairs, books and bags in tow while the guys start hooting and hollering over the game they selected. Super Bowl X from what I can discern. Alice and Rosalie enter my room when I indicate which door is mine. I follow closely behind them, wary of any lingering traces of my parents having been in here the night before. They don't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. "What a beautiful vanity!" Rosalie exclaims as she drops her bag unceremoniously in a chair and heads towards the object in question. "It looks really old," she adds.

I nod in response, "It was in my Mom's family for a long time. She gave it to me as a sweet sixteen gift last year." Rosalie takes a seat at the antique stool, lowering herself slowly and gently so not to break anything. She's taking a lot more care than I ever have. She looks at me in question, I figure asking for my permission to ruffle through the drawers and cabinets on it. I nod my assent. Alice is already in my closet, though I don't recall saying, "Go ahead and reorganize my closet, Alice. I don't mind at all."

"You have more nail polish than the salon, I think." Rosalie gazes in my two top drawers that are lined front to back with bottles of nail polish.

"I like to do what's called water marbling, so I have quite a few colors to make the patterns with," I explain.

"Water marbling?" they both chorus in unison. Something I know about manicures that they don't? I almost don't believe my ears.

"What do you say we ditch the homework and do manicures instead?" I ask. They both light up, clearly not having been excited at all about doing any assignments, none of which are due until later in the week. I'd already finished the ones that would have been due Monday days ago. We pack up our backpacks to have optimal space. I pull out a card table from the hall closet so we have plenty of room to spread out the bottles of polish and all the equipment. I may be slightly rough with my vanity, but even I know that nail polish would completely ruin it.

We each take a side of the table, as we set up the colors. Alice helps to group them by color, making a rainbow of polish bottles across the table, while I get three dishes filled with water. Rosalie is filling dappen dishes with acetone as I requested. I then place jars of toothpicks, cotton swabs, and sable brushes on the table. "Okay, so what is this water marbling you mentioned?" Alice asks once I seat myself at the table. She is practically bouncing in her chair with excitement. I'd think she'd had about three pots of coffee with the energy she was emanating. I place a dish of water in front of each of us, testing the temperature to make sure it's lukewarm.

"Pick three colors you want to use to create a marble, swirl like pattern. Maybe colors you wear a lot or colors that will go with many outfits," I begin. Rosalie picks three varying shades of pink, while Alice selects black, red and silver. "Now make sure you don't wear any brown while having this manicure," I tease Alice, knowing full well that she's well aware that black and brown do not belong in the same hemisphere as far as fashion. I chose three varying shades of blue and threw in some silver glitter for good measure. "Open all the bottles of polish you chose and line them up right around the dish so you don't get drops on the table." They do as told and wait expectantly for the next instruction, their eyes flaming in excitement.

"Now you want to cover the skin around your nail with this cuticle oil. Up to the first knuckle," I start, demonstrating on my own finger first. Alice and Rosalie exchange a brief glance. "This will prevent the nail polish from adhering to your skin, making it a pain in the ass to remove once it's dry." Understanding flashes across their faces and they each reach for a brush in the cuticle oil jar. "Just do one finger at a time," I clarify before they cover all ten fingers with the slick oil.

"Perfect," I say appraising their now shiny index fingers. "Now take a color and gently place a drop in the center of your dish. You'll see that it spreads out almost invisibly along the surface." I watch as they do just that, their eyes shimmering as the polish spreads out along the water surface. "Now, repeat the same thing with the next color, and then the color after that. You'll drop each color in the center at least three times, creating a target like shape. You can put the colors in any order you wish.

"Take a toothpick and drag it through the polish, creating a marble pattern. Over mixing will blend your colors more than you want. Turning red into dark red and silver into a dull gray." I demonstrate by dragging mine from the center out to the edges, creating an almost spider web like effect. I look at them to see the patterns they're making. Nodding in approval, I move on to the next step. "Now here's the trickiest part," I begin. "You line up your fingernail parallel to the water just over your favorite part of the marble design. Then ever so carefully dip it into the water and hold it under the surface for about 15 seconds." They are perfectly still as they hold their fingers under the water. "Now, with your tooth pick, drag away the excess polish from around your finger like so," I explain, demonstrating. "Carefully, lift your finger out of the water. Don't hit the sides of the dish, or you'll ruin it. Now dip a cotton swab into the acetone and clear away the excess around your nail." They follow instructions beautifully. Both of their fingers have a beautiful marble pattern. I should have known they'd get the hang of it on the first try.

"And there you have it!" I exclaim. "Repeat the process with the other nine nails, and you'll have a beautiful marble-esque manicure that lasts and lasts. Especially once you apply this 'diamond hard' top coat." I hold the bottle of clear polish as if I'm modeling it on a game show. They erupt in peals of bell like laughter, nearly falling out of their chairs. Once they recover, they resume their manicures. The room is relatively silent save for the occasional gasps of delight at the designs that appear on our fingernails. Luckily I have three bottles of the diamond hard top coat I modeled, so we all can seal our manicures at the same time.

"Arbie?" I hear Edward's voice calling me from the stairwell. We have been up here for the better part of two hours. I imagine the game was is half time, and he noticed I was no longer in the room.

"In here," I reply. He appears in the doorway, looking every bit like the Adonis he is. His eyes light up as they land on me. "We were just doing our nails," I say waving my now manicured nails at him. He walks to me taking my hand in his, appraising the pattern on my nails.

"This is beautiful. Wherever did you get this idea?" he asks, apparently amazed by my manicure skills. He looks over at Rosalie's hands followed by Alice's, complimenting them on theirs as well. Such a gentleman.

"I saw a video for it online once. I can't claim creating the technique."

"Well, either way, it looks simply stunning," he says, smiling as he kisses each of my fingers, which I'm sure still have traces of cuticle oil on them. I am right by the evidence of it on his lips and the grimace on his face as he absently licks his lips. "What is that?" he hisses in disgust.

"Cuticle oil," I reply laughing as I hand him a paper towel to wipe off his mouth. He scrapes the towel across his tongue, too, making faces the whole time. Alice, Rosalie, and I are laughing uncontrollably now. I have successfully fallen out of my chair and am gripping my sides in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you think I'm funny do you?" he gripes as he throws himself to the floor and begins to tickle me all over.

"Oh no!" I cry as I begin to wriggle all over the floor. His tickling is relentless. As soon as I block one spot, he's tickling another. It's like he knows exactly what are the most ticklish areas on my body. I spare a glance at Alice and Rosalie through my giggles and see their faces frozen in masks of shock at what their brother is doing. Perhaps he's not usually a tickler? "Please stop, stop, I'm out of breath!" I plead. He stops immediately, his face filled with remorse. Trying not to let him dampen the mood, I tackle him and plant a hard kiss on his lips. "I'll get you back, Sir Tickles-a-lot. You can believe that."

"Too bad I'm not ticklish," he replies.

"So? Who said I had to tickle you to get you back?" I whisper as my finger ghosts up his forearm. He shivers in response, making my point for me. He pulls me in for a kiss, which he makes long and full of passion. I can feel his emotions pouring out of him through his lips.

Edward POV

_Jeez, the lust rolling off of you is ridiculous. I can feel it all the way down here. _Jasper's thought pull me out of my reverie and I back away from Arbie slowly. She looks instantly hurt at my distance. I lean in for a chaste kiss before helping her to her feet. "I thought we should stop before my sisters tell us to get a room," I whisper in her ear. Her body shivers at my cool breath against her neck, but I can tell it's a sensation she enjoys immensely. While her blood has no scent, her arousal is a different matter all together.

_Do you need us to leave?_ Rosalie asks me silently. She and Alice are still sitting at the card table staring at us intently, still partially frozen in shock. When I tackled Arbie and began tickling her, they were both seeing a side of me they've never seen before. Not even with Bella. Sure I was immensely happy with Bella, but I always restrained myself from acting on that happiness in any way other than chaste kisses and gentle caresses. I never would have tackled or tickled her in a million years, I could have killed her so easily with just a flick of a finger. Arbie is different. She's a lot more durable than Bella was, and instills more feelings in me that I feel if I don't act on, I'll spontaneously combust.

I shake my head lightly at Rosalie's internal question, glancing her way briefly. I'm still surprised at her strange acceptance of Arbie. She never cared much for Bella and was truly jealous of her. She has some small feelings of jealousy towards Arbie, but seems to recognize that Arbie is something more than human. "I take it the game is over," Arbie says. I nod in reply pulling her close to me. It was actually only half over, but I didn't care about the rest. I was at that game for goodness' sake. "And you missed me," she adds. I nod against her, breathing in deeply. Her blood has no scent, but she still smells wonderful. Whether it be her shampoo or soap or what ever, she smells heavenly.

Rosalie and Alice stand up silently and leave the room, Alice shooting Arbie a wink on her way out. "I guess we got to have the room anyway, huh?" she says pulling me towards the bed.

"Arbie," I warn. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling," she replies, pulling me up to lay next to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She rests her head on my shoulder and strokes my back with a feather light touch. I find I have to pull my pelvis away from her slightly or she'll notice _Mr. Banana_ again, as she named it. "Edward?" she asks lifting her head to look into my eyes. Hers have darkened ever so slightly, she's feeling lust I figure.

"Yes, sweet girl?" I reply, kissing her forehead. One my lips now many favorite places to touch.

"I'm having an incredibly hard time waiting," she says, hitching her leg up on my hip, turning her body towards mine and pressing her body flush against mine.

"I know. But wouldn't you rather save this for a night when we don't have school the next day?" I whisper as I ghost my lips across her jaw and down her neck. "And on a night when we have the house to ourselves?" I continue grasping her hip firmly in my hand.

"Blast it all, you're right. Of course. Gah!" she exclaims as she rolls off of me, and saunters out of the room. I know she swings her hips like that just to torment me. A few hours later, we take our leave, stating that our parents requested us home for dinner. At that comment, I could swear I saw Jeb smirk as if he knew we were lying. Arbie and Jeb were both invited to dine with us, but they declined stating they'd just eat at home.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early?" she asks, a tiny hint of sadness in her tone.

"I'll be the one smiling as soon as my eyes land on you," I reply, pulling her close for a last passionate kiss of the evening.

"Oh drat!" Rosalie exclaims as she leaps out of the car. "I never got to see any of the cars," she says pouting.

"Oh, it might take a while to show them, so perhaps another time?" Arbie suggests. Rosalie agrees and slides back into the car. I kiss Arbie once more and head to the car myself. There's a wistful expression on Arbie's face as we pull out of the driveway and head home.

"I will echo Rosalie's previous sentiment of 'Oh drat'" Alice states. "The sun is going to be out tomorrow."

"I don't recall betting my bottom dollar, Alice," I reply. Emmett immediately breaks out into song.

"That's because you know better than to bet against me ever," she says, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Well, what are we going to do then? Arbie is expecting me at school tomorrow." I remember back to when I was absent from school for the first time due to the sun when I was with Bella. She fell in the woods near tide pools and was worried about whether or not I was okay. That was also the time when she figured out what I was. I don't want to cause similar distress in this young one, and I am most certainly not ready for her to know what I am. I want some more time with her before she goes running for the hills.

When we get home, Carlisle and Esme are already working on their excuses for not going to work the next day. Carlisle is actively sending an email to the principle at the school and plans to call him in the morning, stating our weekend trip will be extended due to the pleasant weather.

"Worse news," Alice says to me once I'm alone in my room. She's still on the other side of the open doorway. I gesture for her to enter, which is odd as she generally never requests access to my room and just barges in whenever she feels like it. "It's going to be nice out all week. Which may make it a perfect chance for us to test that new sparkle concealer I've been developing, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to chance it just yet."

"I'll try it," I reply. "Anything so I can see Arbie tomorrow." Carlisle overheard my conversation and quickly reworded his email to the principle stating that I wasn't feeling well enough to go on the trip but will be at school alone. The rest of the family isn't ready to try out the concealer yet. Alice felt it would be a good idea to try it individually rather than all seven of us failing at hiding our sparkly nature.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning... citrus ensues in this chapter

Chapter 5. And now - number one - the larch. The larch

Arbie POV

"Oh bullocks!" I exclaim after switching off the television in a fit of anger.

"I know you're angry when you use old British words. What's up, sis?" Jeb asks, popping his head in from the garage.

"The sun'll be out tomorrow," I reply. "Which means no school." He looks at me as if I've grown a third eye. I'd never complained about missing school due to good weather before. "Which means I won't see Edward."

"Oh," he replies, understanding. "Well thank goodness for that lovely invention of text messaging that came out what… early 1990s? I think he'll understand if you miss school. Tell him the dinner we ate didn't agree with you or something. He'll probably give you hell for not accepting their invitation to dinner, but that kind of adds to the story, no?"

"I concede to your brilliance o' brother mine," I say. With that thought I head to bed, debating exactly what to write in said text message to Edward. I decide that a text is better than a call, it's hard to fake a sick voice that he'd be likely to believe, texting a lie is much easier.

I wake up in the morning and after a hot shower, a hearty breakfast and a few laps around the living room, pacing, I decide it's an appropriate time to text Edward.

"Jeb and I are staying home from school today. Dinner didn't agree with us. Call me later?"

I wait a few minutes for his response. "Feel better my dear. I will call as soon as school lets out. Want me to bring by soup and crackers after school? Esme's recipe is a cure all."

"That would be lovely. Thank you :-*"

"Anything. Anytime," he replies. He seems to be as head over heels for me as I am for him. Well that's a relief. Now all I have to do is work on appearing ill by the time school lets out. I remember a set of stage make up that uncle Shasta used to fool around with to make himself look less… "ghastly" is the appropriate term. I dab some of the purply gray junk under my eyes to make them appear shadowed as if I didn't sleep well, and some white powder to make my face and neck look sickly pale. Jeb suggests I make myself physically ill to add to the idea that we and dinner did not get along well. I decide against that idea on grounds of grotesqueness alone.

I do decide to rinse my mouth thoroughly with mouthwash, which Edward, smart as he is, will likely think is due to me not wanting my breath to smell like vomit when he's near. Jeb plans to sequester himself in his room, feigning the desire to be alone with his illness. Setting up a gazillion blankets and pillows on the couch and strategically placing a waste basket near my feet, I settle in for the next couple hours before Edward arrives. I pop in an old Cary Grant movie and wait patiently for my knight in bronze hair to arrive.

"The weather channel says it's gonna be sunny all week," Jeb says, coming downstairs momentarily.

"Yeah I know. I'm debating calling uncle Shasta. I don't know how we can pull off missing that many days of school when we just got here." Jeb gestures that I should indeed call uncle Shasta, so I do just that. He says not to worry, that a storm front will be moving in late Tuesday night, that will cover the skies for at least the next three days. "Thanks, Uncle Shasta. You're the greatest."

"Anything for my favorite niece," he replies. "See you soon."

A tentative knock at the door an hour later signals Edward's arrival. "If that's Edward, come on in," I say, trying to sound sick. I push the button on the house security remote that unlocks the front door.

"If I were a burglar, you just invited me into your house," he chides as he strides into the living room, seeing me bundled up on the couch like a burrito.

"Only if said burglar was named Edward," I replied, sticking my tongue out. He has no idea that in order to enter my house, one has to be expressly invited in by name. He walks to my side and presses his lips to the top of my head. How sweet is he?

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders in response. "Not as bad as earlier, but still not tip top shape," I lie smoothly.

"Would you like some soup?" he asks, tentatively, worried probably that I won't be able to keep it down. It would certainly be a test of his devotion if he were to stand by and hold my hair back while I retch into a waste basket.

"Yes, thank you," I reply. "But first, a kiss if you don't mind." I rinsed with so much mouthwash, he can likely smell it from where he stands. He leans in slowly, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Your wish, my command," he whispers as he presses his velvet lips against mine. My hands automatically find their way into his silky hair. I fight everything in me from pulling him into my lap. I have to remember he's supposed to be getting me soup, not me mauling him on my couch. And I'm supposed to be sick, not mauling him. No mauling. Drat.

"I brought your assignments. If you think you'll be out tomorrow too, I can bring your completed ones in tomorrow. Oh and Jasper made a copy of his notes from Ancient Civ. for you too."

"Wow. You're really pulling out all the stops aren't you?"

"Esme sends her regards. Carlisle too. If you want him to examine you, he'd be glad to." He completely ignored my statement.

"Oh that won't be necessary, but pass on my gratitude?" I reply. He nods his assent and brings me a steaming bowl of soup with a sleeve of crackers that he slid out around the bowl on the plate beneath. "How fancy," I joke as I take the soup. "Thank you, Edward. This really means a lot to me."

"It's what any good boyfriend would do," he replies.

"Is that what you are?" He looks sheepish.

"Er, yeah. I guess I'd like to be. Even though that's odd after only one date, right? I should be courting you a while before asking to be your boyfriend. And I should definitely not be kissing your or bringing you soup." He looks like he's about to have a fit.

"Edward, calm down," I say, reaching out to bring him out of his rant. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Are you asking me?"

"It looks that way. The way you say. He talks as if he knows," I reply, singing a line from a famous musical.

"Rodgers and Hammerstein?"

"Is that a yes?"

"You're seriously asking me to be your boyfriend," he states.

"Edward, we're halfway through the 21st century. A girl is able to ask a boy if he wants to be her boyfriend."

"But I mean, you want me to be your boyfriend? I mean you want _me_ to be _your _boyfriend?"

"Yes, Edward. I do. Most definitely." I take a sip of soup and let my eyes roll back into my head. Esme certainly knows her way around a kitchen. "This is delicious by the way."

"Yes," he states.

"Are you saying yes to the soup being tasty or yes to being my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"What?" I am completely confused.

"Arbie, I would absolutely love to be your boyfriend," he finally says. I smile widely and gesture for him to plant another kiss on my now broth warmed lips. He settles in next to me, keeping me company while I start yet another Cary Grant movie. I want nothing more than to crawl into his lap and kiss him fiercely, but since I'm supposed to be sick, I stay in my spot. Edward seems to notice the spike in my body temperature. "Are you well? Do you need me to escort you to ah… the… restroom?"

"I'm fine. Just a little flushed, I guess. I am wrapped up pretty tight in these blankets." He takes the initiative to loosen one side of the blanket and sidle up next to me, pulling me partially over him to rest my head against his chest. The iciness of his body cools my overheated skin right down to normal. Well, normal for me anyway.

Edward POV

"Arbie, can I ask you something?" I ask as she finishes up her monstrous bowl of soup. I hope she can keep it down. Her face looks sick, but she doesn't seem very sick, unless she's incredibly good at hiding it. Which wouldn't surprise me. The slight nod of her head indicates I can indeed ask her something. My hand has been steadily stroking her silky tresses ever since I pulled her against my chest. "You mentioned something to me a while back about your parents disappearing, and your moms taking you in. I was wondering how much you knew about that." She sits up and turns to look me in the eye.

"Well, I don't know much other than what I told you. Mama Bree found us in an abandoned house. The door was pulled off its hinges, which indicated foul play. I don't know if something was stolen, if our parents were taken or what happened. I just know that we never found anything when we tried to search for them years later. The only reason Bree knew our names is because they were painted on the wall above our cribs.

"She knew all too well the foster care system and didn't want us to be put there. The odds of us being kept together were slim. So she did the only thing she could think of, and stole away with us in the night, and never looked back."

"I don't mean to offend, but that seems like something out of a fiction novel," I reply.

"I know what you mean. It seems completely crazy, and I'll admit, I've wondered many a time if my moms made up the story, but I believe them. And trust me, if I were able to stumble upon anything about where we came from, I'd be all over it, but we've scoured the globe for clues, and came up empty handed."

"Well, if you'd ever like to go digging again, I'd be happy to offer any assistance I can," I vow.

We spend the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the couch. She never appears to be getting sick, so whatever was ailing her has passed. "You seem to be feeling better," I say as she gets up to bring her empty dishes to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was feeling pretty darn awful until you stepped through the door," she said with a wink. "Forget Esme's soup. _You_ are the cure all." She wraps her arms around my waist and looks up at me, expectant. I press my lips gently against hers. As per usual, her fingers find their way into my hair and tug gently as I beg for entrance into her glorious mouth. As our tongues dance together I think about what her tongue could do to other parts of my anatomy. Disgusted with myself, I pull away from her lips and throw myself against the cupboards.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks, suddenly looking incredibly concerned.

"No! Not at all I… I'm sorry. I'm just so used to having to control my… urges, that I forget that you appear to be a lot more durable than…"

"Than the chaste kisses girl?" she asks, finishing my sentence. I nod in reply. "I understand it might take you a while to get past that, which is why it's a good thing that I'm endlessly patient."

"It's not just that it's that… my mind wanders to inappropriate places."

"Inappropriate like how?" she asks. I glance at her bashfully. "Edward, there's no need to be shy around me. You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"I'm learning that more and more every day." I wait a moment before continuing. Can I really tell her anything? "When we were kissing, I was… imagining…" I trail off.

"Imagining what?" she presses.

"I was imagining… your tongue… ah… elsewhere."

"Oh! That. Right. Well perhaps someday you'll get to experience that… elsewhere," she says closely to my ear whispering seductively. It takes every ounce of control I have not to throw her onto the kitchen table and have my wicked way with her.

"You'd really do that?" I ask, flabbergasted. I can't imagine she'd actually be willing to put her tongue… on my… wow. No there's no way she's thinking the same thing that I am.

"Edward, when we get to the point in our relationship where we want to express our feelings for each other through physical acts, that is one of them that I will be more than willing to do."

"I'm not entirely sure we're talking about the same thing."

"Fellatio?" she blurts. If my face could go red, I'd resemble a lobster right about now. She senses my distress. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to concern you. I forget sometimes that you are apparently much more old fashioned than me."

"But isn't that act… ah… degrading?" I try to keep my mind from wandering to images of her mouth on my…. No! there's no way she'd ever actually do that.

"I suppose one could look at it that way. But only if you were forcing me to do that. Or said something like, 'I'll break up with you if you don't.' But I know you won't do that. And it will likely be something that I will be more than willing to do for you."

"And if I return the favor?" Having smelled her arousal the other day, I can't imagine what she'll taste like. And I look forward to finding out.

"I'm sure will get along swimmingly in that department, Edward. But you're the one who wanted to wait, so why the sex talk all of a sudden?"

"Ah, it's just your body is so warm today, I imagine from the illness, and you kissed me so passionately, it sent my mind right into the gutter. For that I am very sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that Edward. My mind was there too, imagining your tongue 'elsewhere' as you put it." I gawp at her as if she's sprouted a second head. I have to keep reminding myself that she's from an entirely different century than I am. A different millennium, at that. Jeb chooses that moment to stumble into the kitchen. He looks far sicker than Arbie has all day.

"Water," he belches. I can't be sure, but it seemed as though Arbie rolled her eyes at his dramatics. I had noticed that she hardly seemed ill at all, and like she'd taken the day off of school for some other reason. Maybe she needed to recuperate after spending nearly the entire weekend with me. But then why would she invite me over after school? Something was definitely up.

"Jeb, you look awful," I say, playing along. "Did you fall ill worse than Arbie?"

"Probably. She always gets over illnesses faster than I do. It's a gift or something." She winks at me when I glance at her for a response. Women and their damn cryptic winking!

"Oh, hold that thought," Arbie cries from behind her hand over her mouth and bolts for the bathroom. Slightly faster than a human, I note. I hear the tell tale sounds of Esme's soup disagreeing with her, much in the way her dinner must have the night before. I ask Jeb what they ate, and he said she made fried chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. One of their staple meals. Maybe the chicken was bad. Maybe the chicken was purchased at the same grocer as Esme bought hers. That could be it. I'll have to remember to put in a call to the market to find out if anyone else has complained about their chicken making them ill. Generally vampires can tell when a meat has gone bad, but when it's masked with all those seasonings and mixed with other foods, it's sometimes hard to tell. She comes back from the bathroom, her breath reeking of mouthwash. I'd almost rather have the scent of her vomit coming out of her mouth than that stuff. It stings the nostrils.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to witness that," Arbie said, blushing in embarrassment. I give her a look that conveys that I don't care. Add to that, I pull her in and kiss her hard. If that doesn't tell her that I don't care that masticated soup came back out of her stomach moments ago, then I don't know what will.

"My parents are expecting me before dark, I'm afraid I must bid your leave," I whisper into her hair.

"Okay. I'm guessing you know by my recent bout in the loo that I won't be attending school tomorrow," she replies. I decide to overlook her use of the word "loo" for the moment.

"Noted. I'll take copious notes and bring any necessary assignments to you after school again. Okay?"

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever." She kisses me fiercely again just as I'm on my way out the door.

Once I get home, Emmett all but pounces on me. "Am I to seriously believe that you endured an entire day wearing that caked on crap on your face only for Arbie to not even be at school? And am I also correct in my learning that you're doing it again tomorrow?"

"She's not well. She needs her assignments from school."

"She's as smart as us," Emmett replies. "I highly doubt she needs you to pick up her assignments for her. It's not like she can't make up the work quickly."

"But I offered to do just that, and she then called me the best boyfriend ever. Oh by the way, I'm officially her boyfriend." I forgot that little detail momentarily.

"Eddie's got a girlfriend! Eddie's got a girlfriend," he chants. Upstairs I can hear Alice singing a song involving trees and spelling out the word kissing. _You can come in 20 minutes before you leave for school tomorrow for a reapplication of the sparkle concealer¸ _she thinks to me.

I go up to my room to take a few minutes to finish my assignments for the next day, and to reminisce about my afternoon with the lovely Arbie. At first I wondered if she was feigning being sick, but she most definitely expelled that soup from her stomach into the commode. I both heard and smelled it. Vile smelling dreck, human food. How I wish I could have stayed by her side all night, holding her while she slept, holding her hair while she vomited. Helping her keep down crackers and club soda, which she vowed to eat first thing in the morning. I couldn't have her being malnourished.

By Wednesday morning, an unexpected storm comes in, covering the sky with clouds once again. I greet Arbie in the parking lot at school, thankful that I don't have to have that sparkle concealer caked on my body again. Invisible to the mortal eye, it still feels like I was dipped in a vat of mud. Any immortal would take one look at me and think, _wtf? _As Emmett would say. I'm not sure how public she wants our relationship to be, but as soon as that worry hits my head it disappears as she pulls me in for a passionate kiss. Right in the middle of the parking lot. In front of half the student body.

The collective "holy shit!" I hear from nearly every nearby human both aloud and in their thoughts is deafening. Seriously people, you've seen us wander the halls together every day since she started here, often hand in hand, as if you wouldn't see us kiss eventually.

And as if she were reading my thoughts, Arbie chimes in. "Really people?" she turns away from me to address the onlookers. "Have you never seen two people kiss before? Get lives." Everyone who heard her suddenly turns away, fearful for their lives. Arbie can be very intimidating when she wants to be. Extremely so, actually. I recall the moments when she put the Sharpe twins in their place. Those two are still quivering in their Uggs whenever they catch sight of Arbie, and are steering clear of Jeb like there's a 15 foot pole between them at all times. Jeb knows better than to cross his sister, so while he may disagree with her verbally attacking the two, he knows she's right about them. Deep down. Somewhere. He knows she's right about the "tarty slags."

"Feeling better Arbie?" my sister Rosalie asks. I'm still baffled about her attachment to my girlfriend. She's never shown even the smallest inkling of interest in a human before. But somehow Arbie has got her wrapped around her little finger. She's got all of us wrapped around her. Jasper is ecstatic because he can't smell her and therefore doesn't want to kill her all the time. Emmett likes that she's as into sports as he is, but yet still has a feminine air about her. Alice is joyous that she doesn't seem to be as adverse to shopping as Bella was, and then I am just crazy about her. All encompassing, completely crazy about her.

"What a handsome statue I'm dating," she says, pulling me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized I was standing completely still. "C'mon. We don't want to be late for calc." She yanks my arm, pulling me with her. I notice she actually pulled me rather than me having to physically allow her to manipulate my body. She is strong. Very strong.

"So Arbie," Alice says, taking Arbie's arm in hers on our way out of calc. "What say you to a shopping trip to NY this weekend?" Jasper catches us up from down the hall and wraps his arm around Arbie's shoulders. Completely blocking my access to holding her hand.

"No, what say you to letting me take your car for a spin this weekend?" he asks.

"Here's an idea," Arbie says, shaking off Jasper's arm and removing Alice's hand from her elbow. She reaches forward and grabs my hand, making me smile hugely and get all warm and fuzzy inside. "How about we double?" Jasper and Alice look at her confused. "How about we all go to New York? The four of us, as a double date. And Jasper, I'll let you drive. Part of the way."

"Yay!" Alice squeals. "I'll book a hotel tonight!"

"Don't worry about that, Alice. I got the hotel," Arbie replies. Alice frowns slightly. "Just trust me, okay?" Alice gets that faraway glazed over look in her eyes for a moment, while simultaneously blocking me from her thoughts by singing "lollipop" in her head. She must have seen something about the hotel, but wants to surprise me. Though, I can't figure out why. Apparently seeing Arbie is getting easier and easier the more time we spend with her. It doesn't go unnoticed by all of us that she didn't ask if we needed Carlisle and Esme's permission.

At lunch, Arbie sits at the table, looking at Rosalie wearily. "So I hear you're going to the city this weekend," Rosalie says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Alice wants to go shopping and Jasper wants to drive my car, so we're doubling. Um, did you and Emmett want to go as well?" there she goes, always trying to please everyone.

"I love the city, but Emmett and I were just there before school started. Plus, Carlisle and Esme are going on a weekend trip. With you spiriting Alice, Jasper and HappyWard away for the weekend, we'll have the house to ourselves. So, no thank you. We're gonna stay home." She finished with a wink. Arbie seemed satisfied that she hadn't offended them by not inviting them right away. Emmett was literally drooling at the thought of having a silent house for a weekend with his "hot blonde" mate.

"HappyWard?" she asked me as we were leaving the lunch room for gym class.

"They like to replace the 'Ed' in my name with various adjectives. Until recently I've been known to them as 'EmoWard,'" I explain.

"As in emotional? Like those kids who let their hair fall into their face and wear too much eyeliner?" She is eyeing my face as if trying to picture me with eyeliner on.

"The same. Though I've never done either of those things. And I presume, that now that I'm exuding happiness most of the time, Rosalie at the very least has changed the pseudonym."

"I like that. HappyWard sounds a little silly, but I like that you're not EmoWard anymore." She pulls me in for a kiss before we part ways into our respective locker rooms.

The rest of the week passes with Arbie and Alice making plans for the weekend. Jasper and I nod and hum our affirmation of the three day excursion they're planning in the city. Apparently we've all been excused from school Monday and can take an extra day for fun, as Alice said. Arbie mentioned that she had her uncle Shasta call on behalf of her parents to excuse her from school. I wonder still what it is about her parents that keeps them away from their children so often. Esme hates it when we're separated for even more than a day or two. She'll likely give us all gigantic goodbye hugs and even bigger welcome home ones.

"Are Emmett and Rosalie coming with you when you come over after school before we head out?" Arbie asks.

"Emmett was going to, to drop us off then drive the Porsche back home. Why?"

"Bring Rosalie along as well. I have a surprise for them, and they both need to be there."

"You never give _me_ surprises," I pout.

"Just you wait and see PoutyWard," she chides poking me in the chest with her index finger. She pokes hard enough that it should have broken her fingernail at the very least, but instead, I feel a slight scratch in my granite skin.

Back at home, Alice is stuffing the hatch of the Porsche with our travel bags. She knows full well that we'll be returning with likely thrice what we're bringing with. Which makes it nice that we'll be riding in Arbie's spacious Bentley. The trunk on that thing is huge, and will easily accommodate their purchases. I hope.

At precisely 3:30pm we arrive at Arbie's home with Emmett and Rosalie in tow. I notice that Arbie's car is in the driveway next to another vehicle that's currently covered in a beige tarp. It's parked in front of an empty garage stall. _At least she knows to cover up those nice cars when they're out in the elements, _Rosalie thinks. At hearing our arrival, Arbie pops out the door with one small carry-on size bag. "That's all you're bringing?" Alice chides. "Let's go up to your room and repack your things." She grabs Arbie's arm and goes to lead her back in the house.

Arbie stops her dead and says, "Alice, we're going shopping in New York City. I'm not bringing much because I know we'll find a lot of stuff there."

"You make a valid point," Alice replies. "Alright. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. All set. Rosalie. Emmett," she calls out. They step out of the car and heads over to Arbie's side, a questioning expression on both of their faces. Arbie hands Rosalie a set of keys. "Have fun this weekend," she says as she steps over to the covered car and removes the tarp in one graceful movement. She rolls it up quickly and stores it on a shelf in the garage stall this car must have once inhabited. My eyes travel back to the car and I realize that she's given Rosalie the keys to a Bugatti Veyron.

"You're… you're letting… Bugatti… this is a Bugatti." Rosalie has never had trouble speaking in all her years of immortality. And my mortal girlfriend has just rendered her nearly speechless. Emmett is staring at the car gob smacked.

"Feel free to pop the hood, but don't modify anything. It's got a full tank of gas, but should you need to fill 'er up, come back here. She gestures to the empty garage stall where a legitimate 1950s gas station hub is set up. "It's been retrofitted to fit the tank on that car, and it's a higher grade than you can get at any gas station. Just don't tell the government that we have our own gas supply at our house, and we'll be all good." She winks at Emmett just before tossing her bag in the trunk of her car and hopping in the driver's seat. Jasper and I were carrying all of our bags to the car, but got completely sidetracked by my amazing girlfriend and her Bugatti. Shaking our heads simultaneously, we complete our task of packing the trunk. I slide in the passenger side while Jasper and Alice take up the back seat. "I'll let you take over after about a half hour, Jasper, does that sound good?" he nods in response, still floored that not only does she truly own a Bugatti, but she's letting Rosalie and Emmett drive it for the weekend, unsupervised.

"Did your parents approve you to let them drive that car?" he asks.

"No, but they don't have to. It's my car. Not theirs," she replies. Taking my hand in hers just after putting the car in gear, she takes off down the driveway, leaving a still bamboozled McCarty couple standing in the driveway. Jasper is silent for the entire first half hour of the drive. Arbie's car is silent and sleek, and moves gracefully between the lanes. We stop at a convenience store so we can switch drivers. She jogs inside to use the facilities and purchase a snack for herself. I hadn't realized until she got back that she didn't offer to get the rest of us anything. Not that we would have said yes, but it was almost as if she knew we would have said no, and saved herself the trouble of asking. Jasper and Alice don't notice anything out of the ordinary. Yet again, they're not privy to the minds of humans all day every day like I am. So they may not be quite as attuned to human hospitalities.

Arbie tosses Jasper the keys and requests that he keep it under a hundred. She'd been driving eighty five miles an hour thus far. Alice slides in besides Jasper, effectively switching places with us. My girlfriend slides right up next to me and leans her head on my shoulder. "You should really put on your seatbelt," I warn.

"Irrelevant," she replies, as she adjusts to be more comfortable. I wrap an arm protectively around her waist. If she doesn't let the seat belt protect her, she should at least let me take its job. Not that I doubt Jasper's driving skills, but still. She can't walk away from the car being wrapped around a tree. I think.

An hour and a half later, we arrive in New York City. Arbie indicates a valet parking area outside the Plaza Hotel. "Arbie, is this where you got reservations?" Alice asks, her face mirroring Rosalie's when Arbie revealed the car.

"Not exactly," Arbie replies. We get out of the car once the valets open the doors for us. One of them takes one look at Arbie and knows her face from somewhere.

"Welcome to the Plaza Hotel. Are you staying with us or visiting guests this evening?" he asks.

"Just park this car in lot 17a, would you, young man?" she requests, letting her eyes smolder at him as she passes him what looks to be several 100 dollar bills. It does not escape my attention that she legitimately just dazzled this young valet, much in the same way Bella once accused me of doing. Also, this valet must be at least 21, so compared to her, he's not a young man. And what in the world is lot 17a?

She saunters past the doormen, nodding slightly at their greeting and smiling. We follow quietly behind her, realizing we'd left the bags in the car. One of the bellhops was packing them onto a cart, stumbling his way in the door behind us. _Rookie_, one of the doormen thought.

"Good evening, how may I be of service to you?" the concierge asks once Arbie reaches the desk.

"My companions and I would like to stay here for the weekend," she begins. The concierge begins to punch buttons on her computer, about to say that they don't have any rooms available. She's already made it up in her mind that we're just a bunch of kids trying to pull a prank. "The Presidential Suite please," Arbie requests. This cements the concierge's assumptions.

"I'm terribly sorry, but the Presidential Suite is not available. Especially not on such short notice. In fact, I regret to inform you that we do not have a single room available."

"Oh I'm sure you can find something," Arbie says as she passes what looks to be an American Express onyx card to the concierge, followed by a driver's license. The concierge takes one look at the name on the license and freezes in place.

"Oh! Ms. Bentley! My apologies! I should have recognized you. I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness. Of course. The Presidential Suite? Yes, I believe we will be able to accommodate you there as the family who did request it for this weekend has yet to arrive, and check in ended…" she pauses to check her watch, "thirty seven seconds ago. "Rodrigo!" she hollers almost unprofessionally at the bumbling rookie bellhop. "Escort Ms. Bentley and her companions to the Presidential Suite," she orders. She returns Arbie's credit card, ID and gives her a room key. "Enjoy your stay with us, and please do not hesitate to call me directly should you need anything." The concierge passes Arbie a business card that has several phone numbers hand written on it. I notice one of them is her personal cell phone. It appears as though this woman has a crush on my girlfriend. Huh. Who'd a thought?

Once we're alone in the suite, after Arbie handing the bellhop a hefty tip and telling him to hang in there, Alice practically attacks her. "Arbie Bentley, do you mean to tell me that you not only didn't make a hotel reservation, but instead just waltzed into the PLAZA HOTEL like you owned the place, and manage to get the PRESIDENTIAL SUITE?!" by now Alice has climbed onto Arbie's back and is basically screaming into her ear.

"Jasper," Arbie addresses calmly. "Would you kindly peel your girlfriend off of my back?" Jasper giggles a few more seconds, feeding off of Alice's excited mood, and gently removes her from Arbie's back. "Now Alice. Need I remind you of who my family is?" Arbie asks, maintaining her tranquil demeanor. Alice is practically vibrating in Jasper's arms. "El Ad Properties owns the Plaza Hotel. And if you were to look at who the major share holders of El Ad Properties are, you would see Shasta Bentley. My uncle. _That_ is how I did what I did."

She walks away from Alice and heads towards what I presume will be her bedroom. She had the bellhop put my bags in there as well though. Not that we haven't spent a night together before, but now there aren't parents to supervise. She disappears with her bag into the cavernous bathroom without a word. I sit on the bed, to wait her return, not sure what's going through her mind. Of course I'm not sure. Her mind is a silent as ever, but I can't even get an inkling of what she's thinking from the serene demeanor on her face. A half hour later, she emerges dressed in a very form fitting very sexy black dress. Her phone is in her hand and she's speaking in French to what sounds like the host at _Per Se_. one of the most expensive restaurants in all of New York.

"Dinner?" she asks as she ends her phone call. "You can wear this," she says as she opens the garment bag that Alice packed, holding a black suit. This must be what Alice saw. That Arbie and I would be going to dinner together. To Per Se.

"Alice?" she calls out. "I made reservations at Per Se for four. Can you and Jasper be ready in a half hour?" Alice hollers her affirmation from across the suite, which is much farther away than one might think. But this suite does take up nearly the entire floor.

"You look stunning," I compliment once I'm capable of speech again. Which isn't until after I've come out of the bathroom in the suit Alice packed. Arbie hands me my shoes and thanks me with a warm smile.

"You're not so bad yourself, HandsomeWard." I can sense a pattern in the making.

Precisely 30 minutes later, the four of us are standing at the elevator awaiting our departure. Rather than retrieving the car from the mysterious lot 17a, we are greeted by a limousine. Apparently sent to the hotel on the compliments of the host at Per Se. Apparently Arbie has a lot more brass in this town than I had ever imagined. She acts so laid back and almost small town like at home. But here in the city, she is every bit the debutant she was likely raised to be. It's quite a contrast. A very alluring contrast. No one at school outside of our family knows that her surname is literally the Bentley car company. Let alone do they know that her family is anywhere near as wealthy as they are. Most of them assume that her daddy's a doctor and that's why she drives the car. They made the same assumption about our cars and they were spot on with that one, so they all figure the same about the Bentley family.

As she slides into the car, I become hyper aware of her proximity. And that dress. Dear god that dress. I'm very much aware of how much skin she is revealing, especially where the slit in her dress goes nearly up to her hip. Her entire bare leg is pressed against mine. Not that I'm complaining. Not that I'm mentioning that she has the entire other side of the car to stretch out on, and doesn't need to be pressed up against me. Nope. I'll be keeping my mouth shut on that one. I'm blatantly staring at her leg. Completely perfect. Like sculpted bronze from her shapely thigh down to her lithe ankle, and foot wrapped in sexy silver stilettos. And then my eyes shift to her bare back. Her entire back from the nape of her neck down to the small of her back, completely exposed. Every inch of her body is dripping with sexy. Just waiting for me to have a taste or ninety. Thousand. Times infinity.

Once we arrive at the restaurant we are greeted by the very same host who she spoke to so effortlessly in French not an hour before. He escorts us to their nicest table and insists that he will be waiting on us personally, despite his other hostly duties. He's leaving that to his second in command.

Arbie orders a bottle of wine for the table; I notice that no one has checked our IDs. Not that they would in an establishment like this. And not likely with Arbie's profile. She's got to be the most subtle celebrity I've ever known. No one knows her face, except for a few people who may have met her once or twice. But everyone knows her name. When I looked her up online after learning her family heritage, nothing came up other than that she's a member of the Bentley family. No photos, no age listed, no biographical information whatsoever. Much the same for her brother. It's like her family has gone to great lengths to keep most of their identity hidden. But as soon as she flashes her name or ID at someone, they are willing to bend over backwards and upside down for her. I shiver to think of what's going to happen on this shopping excursion she has planned with Alice tomorrow.

During the middle of dinner, Alice wonders if Arbie knows what we are. She deliberately ordered for us, stating that she knew the chef and what his specialties were. Everything that came to the table was in the smallest portions imaginable. Yet they each likely cost two hundred dollars a pop. Jasper even noted that it wasn't too terrible going down. It reminded him of rat blood. That one time Emmett dared him to drink it. Blech. Emmett never got me to do it. _Completely disgusting, but still somehow edible_, Jasper thinks.

On our way back to the hotel, Jasper is having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, feeling the raw lust rolling off of me. I'm doing my best to rein it in, but Arbie is just so damned sexy. I can't help it. It's like she brings out the darkest part of the predator in me. I have no desire to bite her, at least not in any vampiric way, but I want to taste her every where. Touch her everywhere, and have her do the same to me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the chef slipped some kind of aphrodisiac into our meals. In fact, all three of us notice that we don't feel the need or desire to vomit the human food. Somehow whatever that chef made for us is digestible for vampires.

Once we're in the room, Jasper and Alice disappear into their bedroom. Far enough away that any noises they make won't be heard. Not by Arbie at least. I hope. I follow Arbie into our room, and as soon as I am through the door, she dashes behind me, closing it quickly and jumps into my arms, wrapping her legs around me. "I've been waiting all day to do this," she says as she demands my lips with hers. I wrap my arms around her tightly, securing her warm body to mine. Her fingers knot in my hair, as I caress her back during our kiss. Before I realize it, I have backed up and am standing against the bed, my knees about to buckle. She adjusts her weight in my arms, and the friction she causes against certain parts of my body does make me lose my balance. I fall backwards onto the bed, with her now on top of me. Straddling me. Oh lord. Is what I think is about to happen actually about to happen? This has been a perfect night, that's for damn sure.

She unbuttons my shirt, and begins peppering my torso with kisses. Digging her nails into my skin she slides the sleeves off my arms leaving me shirtless on the bed. Her kisses slow and become much more sensual. She places open mouth kisses along my neck and across my collar bone. "Oh Arbie," escapes from my lips as her tongue peeks out and flicks my nipple. She kisses lower and lower until I can't take it any more. I grab her by the waist and flip us over so now I'm hovering over her, kissing her deeply. Her legs wrap around my torso and her fingers are digging into my shoulder blades as I suck lightly on her neck and collarbone. "Oh God. Arbie," I breathe. "I… I…"

"Tell me," she whispers.

"I… I want…" I pant.

"Yes. Tell me what you want," she says seductively into my ear. I nearly collapse on top of her as her breath tickles my neck.

"I want… you," I say. "I want to make love to you," I finally blurt. How is she going to take this? I pull away from her neck to look her in the eye. She's smiling widely, her eyes practically sparkling.

"Yes," she replies. I freeze. "I want that, too."

"Really?" I ask, in complete disbelief.

"Yes, of course," she says as she begins to undo the clasp on her shoes. I take over, placing her hands on my shoulders once again. She reaches up to my hair and begins to thread her fingers through it. I reach around her graceful neck to untie the straps of her dress, she sits up as I do this, and the fabric falls to her lap, revealing her plentiful bosom covered by a barely there purple lace bustier. Designed to have all the effects of a bra, but works with backless dresses. I listen to Alice way too much. Arbie lies back down to allow me to continue worshipping her with my eyes and hands.

The image I had conjured up of a shirtless Arbie does her absolutely no justice. She is absolutely stunning. I run my hands along her torso from neck to navel with a feather light touch. She shivers in response, which I can tell is a shiver of pleasure and not of being cold because as soon as the fabric of her dress has slid down to her hips, she covers my hands with her own, and gestures for me to push the fabric down her legs and let it fall in an ebony pile on the floor.

I do just that and she assists me in shimmying the silky dress down her glorious, endless legs. Then I notice that her barely there panties match her barely there bustier. I freeze again, in shock. "Why don't you take a picture? It will last you longer," she teases, bringing my gaze back up her torso, across her taut stomach, over her gorgeous breasts, her long neck, past her luscious lips, her cute nose and finally to the depths of her beautiful eyes. I've never wanted anything in my life more than I wanted to be connected with her on the most intimate level. I press myself against her, touching my bare torso to hers. The warmth of her skin against mine sets off a desire in me that I never knew I had. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Cullen, but you're a little over dressed."

"Oh yeah, pants," I mumble, practically incoherently. She slides her fingers down my arms and across my stomach, latching on to my belt buckle. She slowly slides it off in one fluid motion and wraps it around my shoulders pulling me flush against her. Once again, I'm completely flabbergasted by her immense strength. Definitely inhuman. She hooks her toes into my belt loops and slowly pushes my pants off my hips. She stops mid way and gasps. Oh crap. I forgot to warn her.

"Commando, eh Cullen?" she says smiling. "I like." I smile at her, no longer embarrassed as she pushes my pants off my ankles and they fall to the floor, leaving me completely nude, save for my socks. Which now I can feel her toes tugging at them and pushing them off my feet.

"Now you're the one who's overdressed," I coo.

"Then do something about it," she retorts. I feel myself brush against her thigh, feeling the warmth of her skin on mine without the barrier of clothing sets off a new fire in me. I grab the offensive purple lace, ripping it off her body and pressing my body against hers, feeling every curve mold to my stone form. "Oh god, Edward," she cries feeling my erection rub against her wet core. "I want you," she whispers through gritted teeth. "So bad."

I can hardly contain myself. It's all I can do not to thrust into her in one motion. But I know she's a virgin and the first time is going to hurt enough as it is. There's no sense tearing the poor girl apart in my frenzy. "Arbie. I've never wanted anything as bad as I want you," I say back to her. "All of you. Mind body and soul,"

"Edward?" she calls, pulling me out of my stupor.

"Yes, Arbie?"

"I… I love you," she whispers. My heart soars. Those three words were all that was standing between me and complete bliss. Well that and not being buried inside her. That will be utter bliss. "Make love to me," she requests shyly. There's no need to test whether or not she's ready for me as I can already feel the heat and moisture pooling between her thighs. Not to mention the glorious scent of her arousal. If I had been standing, it would have knocked me to the ground when I first smelled it. More delicious than any blood I've ever smelled before. Maybe she'll let me taste her there some day. But tonight, all I can think of to do is plunge into her, filling her completely, in every way possible.

I position myself at her entrance and begin to enter her, one centimeter at a time. "Oh Arbie. I love you," I say as the warmth of her core engulfs me in the flames of her passion. "I love you so much." I can feel her muscles clench around me, tightening in the most glorious way. She doesn't even wince when I push past her barrier. If this were forty years ago, and her name was Bella, I never would have allowed our relationship to get this far. Merely for fear of hurting her and the fact that I was so stuck in my morals that I was terrified to lose my virginity out of wedlock. None of that applies anymore. Hardly anyone even gets married these days, let alone saves themselves for it. As far as I'm concerned, the bond we're making right now in making love to each other, is stronger and more permanent than any ring and a piece of paper could ever be.

I feel her thighs tighten around my hips, her pelvis angling upwards giving me deeper access to her. The moan of pleasure she utters tells me that I'm doing something right here. "Arbie, this is amazing. You're amazing," I say as I feel the fires build in my center, waiting to explode out of me. My growls of passion erupt from my throat, rumbling loudly through the room. She seems to like the sound as she wraps herself more tightly around me, her teeth grazing along my neck.

"Oh God, Edwaaaaarrrd!" she cries and bites down on my shoulder. She actually breaks my skin with her teeth! I can feel the venom seeping out of my wound, then I hear her swallow. Did she drink my venom? After a moment she releases me, I feel the skin of my shoulder knit itself back together. She's still moaning her climax. I can feel her muscles clamping down around me, signaling her release. Her fingers dig into my back causing more pleasurable pain, which sends me over the edge and to my own release. I collapse on top of her, panting wildly, my breaths matching the rhythm of her heartbeats.

"You're a biter," I quip, giggling internally at the irony of that situation.

"Sorry," she replies. "I didn't mean to bite you so hard."

She falls into a blissful sleep in my arms not long after. I lift her up and place her under the covers, sliding under them with her. I just lost my virginity. I just took hers. Well she gave it to me, it's not like I just took it. That would be wrong. On so many levels. This girl is the most amazing thing to ever come into my life. In this moment, I know that whatever she is, and I know for a fact that it can't be human, I don't care. Maybe she's a humanoid alien, or hey, maybe super heroes really do exist. Whatever it is, I am hers, forever. And she is mine, for as long as she'll allow it. Though if she ever leaves me, I don't know what I'll do. _Stop worrying, _Jasper thinks from his room. _I don't have to be able to read her emotions to know she's absolutely crazy about you. She's got it bad. Almost as bad as you. She's not going anywhere. Trust me, bro._

The next morning, she awakens to me pulling the drapes closed in the bedroom. The sun decided to peek out for a moment or two this morning, and I can't have that. Alice confirms that the sun will be behind clouds once again in an hour when we plan to leave to go shopping. Or rather Alice and Arbie will go shopping and Jasper and I will be dutiful boyfriends by holding shopping bags, opening doors, and commenting on how lovely everything looks on them.

"Good morning, TigerWard," Arbie greets. "Have a pleasant night?"

"Oh yes. Very much so. You?" I ask. She nods in agreement before slipping off the bed to patter into the bathroom. She emerges a few minutes later dressed stylishly in a purple sweater and grey slacks. Classy, sophisticated and fashionable all in one. I wonder if she's going to breach the subject of what transpired last night, but she remains silent on that topic. A large part of me is wondering when she's going to do me the honor of letting me ravage her like that again. I try and suppress that monster to be the gentlemanly affectionate boyfriend that she loves. That's right. She loves me. She told me so. I should tell her again. In case she forgot.

The bell hop brings up an assortment of items for breakfast, and Arbie picks at it for a few minutes while we wait for Alice and Jasper to be ready. Alice drags Arbie out of the main room, practically by the hair. Demanding details I imagine. As if she doesn't know exactly what happened last night.

"Emmett owes me 10 grand," Jasper says as he enters the room.

"And a good morning to you too, brother mine."

"He thought you'd still be PrudeWard and make Arbie wait. Looks like he was wrong!" Alice and Arbie emerge from the bedroom, Alice with a clearly frustrated look on her face. Apparently Arbie didn't give her any details whatsoever.

We head out of the hotel on foot, ready to hit up every top designer in the City. Some of which even Alice has never been to. Elite places, where you have to have a last name like Bentley to be even considered to be let in the door. A few places even beg Arbie to let them take photos with her, or model their latest line. "Who knew that the Bentley heiress would be so gorgeous?" one particularly flamboyant designer stated.

"Sorry, I'm not a fan of photos. You may like my face in person, but I'm terribly un-photogenic," she lies smoothly. She takes a lovely picture. There are a few of her and Jeb scattered on tables throughout their house. By Monday afternoon, Alice and Arbie have all but bought Manhattan's designers out of stock. Somehow we manage to pack it all into the car, some of the bags having to accompany us in the back seat. Arbie concedes to letting Jasper drive all the way home, promising me a chance to drive to school tomorrow.

She dozes on my shoulder on the way home, awakening shortly before we arrive at her house. "Something's not right," she says as we pull up. I take a quick sniff and realize something is indeed off, but I can't put my finger on it. She rushes inside the house and lets out a blood curdling scream. Forgetting about the human façade, I materialize next to her at vampire speed. She's frozen in place staring at the wall. A large piece of what looks like papyrus has been stuck to the wall. Written in red ink that can only be Jeb's blood, by the lack of scent, it says, "Bree~ You knew you'd never escape me. I have the boy. Bring me the girl before sundown tomorrow or he dies."

"I'm calling the police," I say.

"No!" Arbie cries, stopping me. "I'll find him. I know how to find him." She walks up to the wall, and sniffs at the blood. If I can't smell it, she surely can't. Can she? The next thing I know she's out the door and into the woods. Running faster than any human can. Nearly as fast as me, in fact. I chase after her, calling her name, but she ignores me. Mile after mile she runs, following some kind of invisible trail. It could be the twin bond that she's following. Many sets of twins have a kind of supernatural connection.

An hour later she stops dead in her tracks. I stop beside her, follow her gaze and meet a pair of eyes that I hadn't seen in over 40 years.

* * *

Oh snap... who could it be?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Palindrome of Bolton would be Notlob.

Arbie POV

"You!" the crazed looking redheaded vampire hisses in our direction. My eyes and ears are scanning the area for Jeb, not paying her any attention.

"Who the hell are you and where is my brother?"

"I'm right here," he replies, hopping down from a tree. Now that I am here, his strength has returned ten fold. The wounds she inflicted to get his blood are healing before my eyes.

"How did you get out of your restraints?" the redhead bellows, seeing the ropes she'd bound him in falling in pieces onto the ground.

"That is not your concern. Why did you threaten our mother with writing in my brother's blood?" I ask, maintaining a calm demeanor. I glance over at Edward who is frozen in a state of shock. Recognition is painted on his features, telling me he knows who this woman is. Jeb goes to walk towards me but the redhead catches him by his ponytail.

"And where do you think you're going?" she hisses. God, does she not know how to speak in a normal voice? I sprint to his side and wrench her arm from her body, making her fingers release my brother's hair. She screams in agony and starts swiping at me with her still attached arm. I dodge each blow and manage to get a few smacks in with her useless arm gripped in my hands. A brief glance at Edward tells me he is still frozen as a statue. By now Alice and Jasper have arrived, their faces equally shocked.

"Victoria?" Jasper calls out. Apparently he knows this hellion as well.

"Give me back my arm, you twit!" she wails at me.

"Insulting me does not get you what you want, harlot. Now, who the fuck you are and why did you attack and kidnap my brother?"

"My name is Victoria," she replies now using what I can only assume is her normal voice. It's high pitched and screechy. Not at all melodious like that of any other vampire I've ever met. "And you look so like your mother." I freeze. "Same eyes. Same dull brown doe eyes. Frightfully boring, that. A boring Bella Black Junior." Alice and Jasper hiss at my sides.

"You knew my mother?" I ask, nearly dropping her arm, which would allow it to crawl itself back to her, and I can't have that. I clutch it tighter. Alice strolls up next to me, placing a sympathetic hand on my free arm.

"Oh yes. Quite well. Your father too. Your weakling brother over there is the spitting image of him. Not quite as tall, and clearly doesn't explode into a giant ball of fur at the mere sight of a vampire, but yes. Jacob Black Junior is he." As she drolls on, her minions come out of the woodwork. Meaning they come out of hiding behind trees. Seven more vampires, all looking to be relatively young, given how bright their eyes are. Practically fluorescent. Yuck. They form a loose semi circle around us, probably trying to make it look like we'll have no escape.

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Jeb asks. "Arbie, she's done nothing but go on and on about giant wolves and dhampires ever since she nabbed me." I shoot him a confused look before looking to Edward, who has not moved a millimeter since he set eyes on Victoria. Something was seriously wrong with this situation.

"Jeb, why don't you start a fire?" I whisper to him in our own made up language. Being twins can certainly have its advantages. He does just that while Victoria looks on in horror. I sit down, cross legged next to the fire. "Victoria, why don't we start from the beginning, shall we?" she hesitates. I rip one of her fingers off the arm I'm holding and toss it into the fire. "Lovely kindling, vampire fingers. Don't you agree, brother mine?"

"Quite. Yes. Lovely kindling, The way it makes the flames spark just so. And that purple hue in the smoke is just beautiful," he agrees. Victoria screams in agony again, demanding her arm back or she'll kill me.

"Good luck with that," I reply, calm as ever. "Now, I'll say it again. Let's start at the beginning."

"He killed my mate!" she yells, pointing directly at Edward, who is still catatonic.

"Wrong!" Jasper chimes in. "Your _mate_ as you call him, who never gave a damn about you, might I add, tried to kill Edward's girlfriend. And we all killed him. In fact, Edward hardly touched him; as he was too busy sucking your mate's venom out of Bella's hand to do so. Please don't tell me you've been wandering this earth for nearly half a century seeking vengeance."

"James loved me!" she screams. Jasper laughs out loud.

"Oh for Zeus' sake. I have had enough of your bellowing. Shut it or I will rip out your tongue," I warn.

"What does any of this have to do with our mother and father?" Jeb asks.

"You're just as thick headed as he was. Thick headed but still an easy kill." She killed our father? What?! "And your mother? She may have been a dhampire, but there was way too much human going on in that little twit. Killing her was the easiest thing ever. Quite tasty too. I see why you were drawn to her, Edward. But that wolf, yuck, no thanks. I don't know how you all drink that animal garbage."

"Arbie, she just admitted to killing our parents" Jeb whispers to me in our language. Alsper we call it. An amalgamation of our first names. "What the hell is a dhampire?" he asks aloud in English.

"It's a myth," Alice states.

"Wrong! It's true. Your _Bella_ was one. A few generations removed, but she had the line. I did the research." Victoria is back to screeching again. She said my mother's name as if it were a disease. I tear off another one of her fingers and toss it to the flames. "Stop that!" she screams. Which causes the loss of another finger.

"Wench, you just admitted to murdering my parents. Do you really think I'm going to do anything you say?"

"Oh of course you will," she replies, still screeching. "Because I'm going to kill you next."

"Wow, and that's going to get you what you want," I state sarcastically. "You don't tell someone you're going to kill them and then expect them to do what you say. You need to say something like, if you don't do as I say, I will kill you. Not you had better do as I say because I'm going to kill you. If I'm about to die, why would I want my last act on earth to be an obedience to my murderer? Are you insane?"

"Certifiably so," Jasper whispers.

"Your mother called me insane too. Just before I ripped out her throat." That is the last straw. I shred her arm and chuck the pieces into the fire. Exploding out of my skin I lunge at her, tearing her apart with claws that appear out of my fingernails and fangs that grow from my mouth. "What are you?" she screeches just before I rip out her tongue. Once she's completely torn apart, I step away.

"I have no idea," I answer. Staring at my hands, the claws retreat back into normal fingernails. The fangs have turned back into normal teeth, and whatever happened caused my pants and shirt to rip in a very hulk like fashion.

"Arbie, what the hell was that?" Jeb asks. "First let me say, it was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life! But what the hell?"

"I don't know Jeb. She just enraged me so much that I exploded. I was completely out of control; I just had to kill her."

"I was about to do the same thing, but we both know you're the stronger one. And that's blatantly obvious now." I realize her minions are still standing there. Many of them in attack mode. Jasper puts his hand on my shoulder, conveying that he has this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention please," he says as if he's a ringmaster. Maybe he was in his human life. Who knows? In the next moment, he removes his shirt, revealing a multitude of scars. They look to be venom scars. From hundreds upon hundreds of vampire bites. What on earth has poor Jasper been up to in his life? "Not a single vampire that I've ever fought has lived to tell the tale. Anyone wish to challenge me?" Newborn vampires being cocky as they are, jump at the idea of tearing apart what looks to be a seasoned veteran. A decorated General, if you ask me. He kills three of them with mere flicks of his fingers it seems.

While he's busy taking care of the minions, I turn my attention to Edward. Once I get him out of his catatonic state, he has a lot of explaining to do. I surmised all along that he at least knew of my parents. It was just too much of a coincidence that Jeb and I were named after his siblings.

"Edward," I call out. No response. "Edward!" I call louder, shaking him lightly. Still no response. Fine. Be difficult. I raise my arm and slap him hard across the face. Finally. That wakes him up.

"Arbie?" he asks. I maneuver in front of him and take his hands in mine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Victoria's dead. What happened to you?"

"She's dead? How?"

"Wow, you must have really been out of it. I killed her, Edward. With my own… claws and fangs apparently."

"What?"

"Trust me; I'm just as confused as you are. Let's get back to the house. Jeb is calling our moms to come home. They're almost here anyway. I think it's time we all had a chat. And in case you've been wondering. Yes, I know you're a vampire. And no, I'm not human."

Edward POV

The last time I saw Victoria was when she, James, and Laurent found our family in the baseball field. The day that everything exploded into the biggest clusterfuck ever, as Emmett called it. I knew from James' thoughts that he had Victoria do some recon for him, get Bella's information and previous address. That's how he knew where her house was in Phoenix. Beyond that I knew that Victoria considered James her mate, but he only saw her as useful. And a good fuck apparently.

The moment I laid eyes on her, I froze in my place. Completely unaware of everything around me. I couldn't even hear anyone's thoughts. The scene of James nearly killing Bella keeps playing over and over and over again. After an indeterminable amount of time, a hard slap in the face brings me out of the memory loop. Arbie is standing there, trying to get me to go back to the house with her.

Now Victoria's ashes are burning in a fire started by Jeb, her body torn apart by Arbie, and her newborn minions burning in their own proper fires nearby. Courtesy of my warrior brother, Jasper. How long was I out for? And what the hell happened? And how long has Arbie known about vampires?

Back at Arbie's house, I can smell three more vampires. "Get behind me!" I hiss, pushing her behind me, keeping my hand on her waist in a protective fashion.

"Relax, Edward," she replies, pushing my hand away easily. "Those are my parents and uncle." She enters the house with me close on her tail. "Come on in Edward, Alice, and Jasper." Standing around the bloodied note that Victoria left are three vegetarian vampires. I had thought that us and the Denali coven were the only vegetarian vampires in existence. Clearly I was very wrong.

"Victoria did this," one of them states. "I should have known she'd be searching for us. All this time, and now Jeb has been hurt."

"Mama, I'm fine," Jeb says, strolling up to her as if it were any other day, and his twin sister didn't just kill a vengeful vampire. "Arbie healed me as soon as she got there." The two women pull Jeb into a tight embrace that would crush any mortal's bones.

"Arbie did what?" Jasper chimes in, asking the question I couldn't verbalize.

"We're twins. One of the quirky things about us is we heal each other when injured," Arbie explains. The nonchalance in her voice is a wee bit disturbing. "Bree, Hwin, Shasta. These are the Cullens. Some of them anyway. Edward," she begins, indicating me. I reach out to clasp hands with who she stated was Bree. "Alice and Jasper," she finishes.

"It's lovely to finally meet you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"What's this I hear about Arbie killing Victoria?" Emmett calls from his approach up the porch steps. The door is wide open, though he stops at it as though he's waiting for someone to open it.

"Emmett, dear what are you doing?" Esme asks, strolling up beside him, trying to figure out why he doesn't just waltz through the open door.

"I can't go any further," he replies. "My feet won't go past the threshold." Esme tries to go through the open doorway as well, but finds that her feet simply will not make the move.

"I have to invite you in," Arbie explains as if it's the most common thing in the world. "Come on in, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle." I had wondered why she always addressed us individually when inviting us into her home. I had thought it overly hospitable, but there may be something more to it, apparently. She introduces the rest of my family to hers. "Mama Bree, I killed Victoria before she could tell me much. Once she said she killed our parents, I kind of lost it. Shoot now ask questions later kind of lost it, but clearly she knew you. Why don't we start with that?"

"Victoria created me," Bree begins. We all gawp at her. "I had just turned eighteen, gotten out of the foster care system and was about to start my life when I was in an accident. I later learned that she was the cause of the accident. And when my body never turned up, everyone assumed animals carried me off to parts unknown in the forest. Which I guess is common in Washington State." We all nod our agreement. "She was creating an army of newborn vampires to assist her in what she said was territory take over." Jasper clenches his hands into tight fists. "I actually never met her face to face until the day of the battle. Her right hand man, named Riley was the one we dealt with. Or who dealt with us of course. I'm sure you all know how unruly newborn vampires can be. She would bite us, as Riley was too young to do so and not kill us, then she'd leave. He said our thoughts weren't safe, and that we shouldn't know what our leader looked like yet. Or even her name. He told us there was a clan of vampires that inhabited the area, and she wanted it for herself and for us. She told us that all we had to do was kill their guard dogs, and the land would be ours for the taking.

"Your coven was long gone. She knew that, but neglected to inform us. She created us to be a diversion for the giant dogs that were protecting her real goal. Your parents." She said that last sentence gazing upon Arbie and Jeb like she was confessing to a heinous crime. "I arrived on the scene to see many of the newborns torn to pieces, some burning in fires, but the most shocking thing was the horse sized wolves that lay in piles throughout the field. They must not have known how many of us there were, or didn't know how to fight us. Riley was screeching victory, just before Victoria beheaded him. Riley thought she loved him, which is why he did everything he did for her. Following her around like a puppy, obeying her every word. Only for her to kill him once his usefulness had run out.

"Once Riley was dead, she kept chanting 'long live the Cullens' over and over again. That is how I knew the name of your clan. She went absolutely crazy and started wearing one of the wolves' heads as a hat. It was quite possibly the sickest thing I'd ever seen. When she finally landed eyes on me, she gave me a task. She said to go to a house and destroy the evidence. 'Everyone who ever knew of her existence must be dead,' she stated. I wasn't sure who or what she was talking about, but I'd have done just about anything to get away from that carnage. I'd made friends with some of those vampires. I went to the address, not having a clue what to expect. I walked into a room and found two babies lying in their cribs, fast asleep. It didn't occur to me that Victoria sent me there assuming I wouldn't be able to control my bloodlust and kill the children." We all cringe at her statement.

"But it never occurred to me until later that the children didn't appeal to me because they had no scents. All I could think of was that Victoria must have killed their parents. Who else would leave their helpless toddlers abandoned in their house unless Victoria was involved? I just knew that I had to take them, run away and never look back. I never tried to find anything or help Arbie and Jeb find anything because I worried that Victoria would be lurking about, knowing that I hadn't killed the children as charged.

"A few days after I ran away, I found Hwin and her brother Shasta. They were as immediately taken by the children as I was, and of course Hwin and I were rather taken with each other," she gives her mate an adoring glance. "We raised the children as our own, and after not very long, we learned that they were most definitely not normal human children."

"How do you mean?" Carlisle asks. "I don't mean to discount your story, Ms. Bentley, but the Bella that we knew was in her teens over 40 years ago. If Arbie and Jeb were her children, and they were killed when they were toddlers, the timing doesn't add up."

"Well that would be true if they were normal human children. They aged faster than most human children. About twice as fast. And once they reached the physical development of roughly 18 year olds, they stopped aging all together."

"Jeb and I are 36 years old," Arbie says warily. She gazes at me, with a worried expression on her face. _Well that explains a few things, _Rosalie thinks. A similar thought train is echoed by every member of my family.

Carlisle transitions into investigative mode. "Bree, you mentioned that you saw giant horse sized wolves when you met Victoria at the clearing?" Bree nods. "The Quileutes must have been shape shifting again."

"Shape shifting?" Arbie and Jeb chorus in unison.

"When we lived in that area in the 1940s we came upon a pack of giant wolves. They were from the local Native American tribe. A few members of the tribe carried a gene that allowed them to phase into giant wolves in order to protect the tribe from 'cold ones' or vampires as we're more commonly known."

"When Victoria said Bella's name, she said Bella Black not Swan. She must have married Jacob after we left. Arbie and Jeb must be Bella and Jacob's children," Alice says. "Carlisle, didn't you say once that the alpha of the original pack was a Black as well?"

"Ephraim Black, yes."

"Well does it not make sense that a descendant of Ephraim Black would also have the wolf gene?"

"Alice, are you saying that our father shape shifted into a wolf?" Jeb asks, his tone full of disbelief.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying, Jeb," she replies. "I was not there the first time they started shifting, but I remember an odd stench at Bella's house before we left after she du- after she broke up with Edward. I thought it was a neighbor's dog, but now that I think of it, it had to have been Jacob."

"Well what's all this dhampire business about?" Arbie asks.

"The dhampire legends stems from the idea that a male vampire can impregnate a human woman," Jasper begins. "Their child is a half mortal. And any offspring of that child is called a dhampire. Victoria is claiming that your mother was one, and therefore you would be too. Though the legend states that the more generations between the original half mortal and the current descendant, the fewer vampiric traits they possess."

"The Bella we knew showed no vampiric traits other than pale skin and her ability to block Edward from reading her thoughts. Though she did that subconsciously."

"It is possible that if Bella were a dhampire, that her mating with another supernatural being would awaken those vampiric traits in their offspring," Carlisle offers.

"Which would likely explain absolutely everything about us," Arbie states.

"If you don't mind, Arbie, what are these traits you're referring to?"

"Well, we don't age. We stopped aging when we were eight. Though we appear to be about eighteen give or take. We haven't aged a day since then. We can survive on human food but we do need to consume small amounts of blood here and there, or humans start to smell mighty tasty. We're abnormally strong, fast and graceful. Our skin refracts sunlight in a similar way to yours, though it's not as obvious. One of our abilities is that in order to gain access into our house, you have to be expressly invited in by one of us."

"Vampires only? Or anyone?" I ask, speaking for the first time since the introductions. I feel like I'm still in a mild state of catatonia.

"Anyone," she replies. "I meant it the other day when you said if you were a burglar that I just invited you in, when I said, 'only if you're a burglar named Edward.' Remember?" I nod. "It's true. Even when the house is empty, no one can come in unless one of us says so. We don't even need door or window locks for that reason. And this could just be a twin thing, but we're able to heal each other. And being near each other makes us stronger. Though I'm stronger than he is."

"And apparently at least you can sprout claws and fangs and kill vampires with ease," Jeb states.

"What?" Bree and Hwin chorus.

"When Victoria admitted to killing our parents, I lunged for her without even thinking about it. Claws stretched out of my fingernails and I felt fangs grow in my mouth. It was very odd, but I felt unstoppable. I killed her in a matter of seconds. Tearing her flesh apart like butter." Why the hell wasn't I coherent enough to see that?

"Arbie there's one more thing," I whisper into her ear. "Though I'm not entirely sure if you want the rest of your family and mine to know."

"Would you like a sound barrier?" Hwin asks, chiming in for the first time. Arbie nods and before I realize it, I can no longer hear anything from anyone in the room. Thoughts or aloud. My panicked expression alerts Arbie.

"Mama Hwin can create sound shields. Making us in our own little sound proof area. We can't hear them and they can't hear us," she explains. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"The other night, at the ah… hotel. When we were ah…"

"Making love?" she finishes with a blush and a half smile.

"Yes. That," I agree, taking her hands in mine. "You um… bit me, and I distinctly remember hearing a gulping sound, like you were drinking my venom."

"Oh that. I think I did." She looks down at our entwined fingers.

"Have you done that before?" I ask. "Drank vampire venom?"

"Not exactly no," she replies. "Our mothers wanted to know if we were immune to venom once, so they took some of our blood and mixed it with venom in test tubes. The venom transformed the blood, but not into vampire tissue, into a venom-blood hybrid type thing. So then, after quite a few experiments, they injected us with it, and it made us even stronger."

"Do you feel comfortable sharing that with everyone? My family knows what happened with us, only because they can apparently see it written all over my face."

"Yes, I'm okay with sharing some details with them. Just, let me do the talking okay?" I nod in agreement. She gestures to her mother to remove the shield.

"Okay, everyone. I think I may have some more insight into how I was able to kill Victoria so easily," she begins. "The other night, I um, bit Edward, and inadvertently drank some of his venom. Mama, as we know, vampire venom makes me and Jeb stronger. I think that having recently ingested some, gave me some kind of a power boost. What do you think, Carlisle?" Emmett has a shit eating grin on his face. Arbie glares at him, and the look melts away rather comically.

"I think if you truly do descend from a half mortal, as suggested, then yes, the introduction of vampire venom would only increase the exhibition of your vampiric traits. And if you're able to sprout claws and fangs, that I think that would be your wolf genes making themselves known. At this point it seems like your vampiric traits have outweighed the wolf ones with the exception of your height and builds. The wolves that we knew were nearly seven feet tall in their human forms, and completely ripped with muscle. Even more so than Emmett here." I don't think I've ever heard my father use the word ripped in relation to muscles in my entire existence. "As far as eighteen year olds go, you both are much taller than average, have about twice the muscle mass and clearly your intellects are astounding in comparison. Even beyond your 36 years. I'd imagine you can retain information much in the same way that we can, yes?" Arbie and Jeb nod.

"When we first met, and we had that getting to know you quiz in calc class, you visibly flinched when I told you the names of my siblings. Do you remember?" I ask Arbie.

"Yes, it surprised me big time," she replies.

"Do you mind if I ask what your initials stand for?" I ask.

"Alice Rosalie and Jasper Emmett," Arbie replies. My siblings jaws drop. "It would appear as though our parents named us after you. But how did they know you?"

"We knew your mother," Esme replies. "I never met your father, but my husband and Edward had a few times. Bella was very near and dear to our hearts. The only human to ever captivate us so. Before you that is."

"Bella was my first love," I admit. Arbie's eyes widen. "I left her for her own safety. You know fully well how dangerous our world is for humans. Even vegetarian vampires." Arbie gives one stiff nod. "When I came back to check on her, she had moved on. With your father. She convinced me that what she and I had wasn't love. She told me she knew that I'd find love someday, but that it wasn't with her. I believed her, and forty years later, I found you. Or rather, you found me."

"Can we pick up this conversation another time?" Arbie asks. Looking at everyone in the room except for me. "I need… I need some time to think." She glances at me on that last word and disappears up the stairs and into her room. I've ruined us. Not that I would have every lied to her about loving Bella. How was I to know that the love that Bella promised I'd find would be with her own daughter?

Arbie POV

Edward was in love with my mother? Does it get any more Twilight Zone than that? I know I'll need the full story before I make any decisions to stay with him or break up, but wow. I've seen a lot of weird things in my 36 years, but this definitely takes the cake. Not long after the Cullens leave, Jeb saunters into my room. "Arbie, are you okay?"

"Yes and no," I reply.

"How does it feel knowing that you're dating our mother's old boyfriend?"

"Weird, Jeb. It feels really, really weird. What do you think the odds me being given a leave of absence from school are?"

"I just did that for you," Uncle Shasta says as he comes into the room. "I figured you could use a few days space from the Cullens to sort through your thoughts, yes?"

"Yes, thank you Uncle Shasta."

Okay, now to assess. One thing I know for sure is that I'm madly in love with Edward. I can't think of anything that will ever change that. The problem is, do I let the love cloud my judgment of this situation? Or do I try and put the love aside and look at it rationally? He loves me too. At least he said he did. I don't think he'd lie about something like that.

He told me that he'd only dated one other person, and that they never went further than chaste kisses. That had to have been Bella, right? Alice said that Bella broke up with Edward, as she had moved on with Jacob. In the middle of my thoughts, my phone buzzes with an incoming text message.

"Arbie, I know you probably don't want to speak with me right now, but just know that I will tell you anything you want to know. I will never keep anything from you. I promise. And I love you." My heart soars at those last three words. That information tells me that even if I did break up with him, I'd be miserable for the rest of my life. Edward is my mate, and I'm his. That much is for sure. I just have to find a way to not let this little, or rather gigantic hurdle, ruin us.

At the same time, I need to figure out what the hell went on with Victoria. Could it be as simple as that I am an amalgamation of a vampire, human, and wolf? I had always suspected I was at least part vampire, based on my strength, speed, and slight craving for blood. And the whole claws and fangs thing is out of this world. I stare at my finger, willing a claw to appear. Nothing happens. For the next five hours I stare at each finger, trying anything I can think of to make it happen.

Closing my eyes, I think of the incident. I was so angry, I saw red. Pure unadulterated rage. Trying to replicate that emotion, I recall the words that Victoria said. She called my mother an easy kill. The wench. When I open my eyes, I see red again. I look down at my hands and can see the claws stretching out of my nail beds. My mouth is forced open by the fangs that jut out from my canines. I'm still wearing the ripped clothing, so I don't ruin any more clothes. My muscle mass at least doubles in size, and I grow a good 4 inches in height at least. "Jeb!" I mumble, trying to take with these saber teeth sticking out of my mouth.

He comes bounding into the room, and gapes at me as if I've sprouted a second head. And given my current appearance, that wouldn't be too far fetched. "What can I do for ya, monster?" I growl at him, in a very animalistic way. He backs up a few paces. I point to the measuring tape that's sitting in my craft box. He gets the hint and pulls it out first pushing me up against the wall. He makes a mark on the wall at the top of my head. I wrap my hand around my arm, gesturing that I want my arm circumference to be measured as well. He follows suit, measuring my upper arms and forearms, the length of each finger minus the claws, my midsection, each thigh, calf and foot. Once I've calmed down enough, I shrink back into my normal size, claws and fangs disappearing once again.

"Man, that's freaky, sis. I wonder if I'll ever be able to do that." I shrug in response. Once I'm back to my normal size, we measure everything again. The comparisons are astounding. I did grow four and a half inches in height. My arms size nearly doubled, same with my legs. My waist stays about the same, but Jeb noted that the muscle definition in my abdominals increases by a large margin. "You're like she-hulk without turning green."

"Funny," I reply, punching him in the shoulder. He yelps in pain and rubs his shoulder. "Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength yet."

"Guess not. I'll be sure not to make fun of you for a while then," he jokes. I stick my tongue out at him rather than causing him physical harm again.

I give myself until Friday before contacting Edward. I want to be one hundred percent sure of things before moving forward or backward or any direction. I know I need to hear his full story, and try and investigate my ancestry as best I can. And if anyone can help me find information about my parents it'd be the Cullens. Bree, Hwin and Shasta all agree with my decision. Jeb doesn't particularly care one way or another. I was always the one that was more interested in finding out our history.

He's happy being who and what he is. The fact that he rarely works out and maintains the body that he does makes him the envy of every teenage boy in existence, and desired by every teenage girl. I'm the one that is all about finding out our history. Particularly since I'm apparently dating my own mother's ex boyfriend.

I text Alice first, not sure where Edward stands with me after my four day silent treatment. "Hey Alice. Do you think Edward wants to speak with me?"

"Of course he does! He's been moping about here for days worrying about you! The full return of EmoWard. Call him!"

I do just that, he answers on the first ring. "Arbie?" he answers.

"Hi Edward."

"Oh thank God. I thought… I thought you'd never speak to me again."

"I know Edward, I'm sorry. I just needed to do some thinking. Um. I withdrew from school, as you may be aware. I won't be going back to that school any time soon. Would you be interested in meeting at the meadow for a chat?"

"Sure. Anything. Um, do you remember where it is?" he asks.

"Yes. I know exactly where it's at. Two hours from now?"

"I'll be there," he agrees. "And Arbie?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you. With all that I am."

"I love you too Edward. More than anything. I'll see you in a couple hours."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Now, this item, "Crunchy Frog".

Edward POV

She called! She called! She doesn't hate me! She said she loves me! Thank the gods of every religion; she loves me! I get a backpack and fill it with goodies that I have been slaving over the stove to make for her. With Esme's supervision of course. Okay, she did a lot of the work but once I got the hang of it, I made some stuff. I pack a blanket and some beverages for her. I think twice about the heated blanket, as she said she doesn't get cold. See? I'm remembering important things about my girlfriend. At least I hope she'll still be my girlfriend after this. If she's not too weirded out about me having dated her mother. Briefly. 40 years ago. Wow. This is some serious "twilight zone shit" as Emmett put it when we got home that day.

I set up the blanket, leaning against my backpack while I wait patiently for Arbie to arrive. Okay, I am freaking out on the inside, but externally, I'm exuding calm and patience. I think. A few minutes before our scheduled rendezvous, I hear her footfalls not far away. I'm amazed that she remembered how to get here. But then again, she's not entirely human, maybe she followed my scent from a certain spot, or maybe she just is very attuned to her surroundings. Who knows? I know I hope to learn anything and everything about her.

"Hello Edward," she calls as she breaks through the tree line. I stand up immediately, but don't rush to her. I don't want to frighten her away with being overtly affectionate, or "clingy" as Emmett said. She steps right up to me, stopping less than two inches away. I can feel her body heat emanating off of her. Her arms lift and wrap around my neck, and the next thing I know, she's kissing me fiercely. "Yep, still feel that spark alright," she says as she pulls away and sits down on the blanket. "I knew you'd think to bring provisions." She reaches for a bottled soda and takes a few sips before returning back to look at me.

"Where shall I begin?" I ask.

"How did you meet my mother?"

"She moved to Forks as a junior in high school. Her father was the police chief. She decided to spend some time with him so her mother could travel with her new husband who was a minor league baseball player. Her mother was more the child and Bella the parent in that relationship, but that's another story.

"When I first saw her, the only thing I wanted to do was kill her," I admit. "Drain her dry. I'd never felt that strongly about killing a human since I was a newborn. I had no idea what came over me, but I fled the room as soon as humanly possible and didn't return for a week. It angered me that one simple human could make me feel so weak. I'd worked decades to build up my immunity to human blood only to have her ruin all my effort."

"Was she your singer?"

"My what?"

"Uncle Shasta told me a story once about how every so often, extremely rarely, a human will appeal to a particular vampire much more strongly than any other. They're called singers because their blood practically sings to you." She apparently knows more about vampire legends than I do. "Is that what it was like?"

"Yes," I reply. "Every time I was near her, the monster would surface and try to take over. I didn't want to be that monster, so I suppressed him. Over time I got to know her. Aside from her blood appealing to me, her silent mind intrigued me so."

"Silent mind?"

"I can read minds. Hear thoughts. And no single human or immortal had ever been able to completely block me out until Bella. And she did it without even realizing it. I know now it must have been one of her dhampire traits. One that she passed onto you. Your mind is every bit as silent as hers," I tell her. Her eyes widen. "I'll admit that was one of the two things that sparked my intrigue with you. That and your eyes are exactly like hers. It reminded me of her so."

"Go on," she presses. I've upset her somehow. Her lips are in a flat line, her jaw set.

"One day, she was nearly squished between her truck and a skidding van. I ran across the lot at top speed and knocked her out of the way. She saw everything. I panicked, and began acting like a semi-stalker. Well no, full on, I should say. At first, I convinced myself that I was only paying such close attention to her because I was doing recon for my family. I had to know if she'd said anything about my saving her life or if she knew what I was. At night I would lurk in the bushes near her house until she fell asleep, and then would crawl through her window to watch her sleep. She talked in her sleep, which piqued my interest even further. God, I sound like a crazed lunatic repeating all of these things out loud. Please know, I've never done that with you." She nods, and indicates for me to continue. Her face is a serene, blank mask. And as usual, I have no idea what's going on in her mind. I'm quite positive I'm digging myself into a deeper hole with this ridiculous story.

"After a while, I realized it wasn't just about her scent, or her silent mind, or making sure she was staying silent. I was falling in love with her. I felt jealousy for the first time in my immortal life when other boys were asking her out. She turned every one of them down, but that didn't quell the feeling. Finally when she said yes to me, I was the happiest I'd ever been at the time. We courted for a short while, chastely, like I told you before. We'd discuss books and history, she'd allow me to hold her at night while she slept, we'd share innocent kisses.

"Then one day, the 'shit hit the fan,' as Emmett would put it. We were playing baseball in a clearing near our home in Forks, Washington when Victoria, her mate James, and their confidant Laurent entered the clearing. Bella was pale and beautiful, able to pass as one of us provided they never caught her scent. She stood perfectly still behind me, and they were about to leave when the wind picked up, blowing her enticing scent right into James' nose. He was a tracker, obsessed with the hunt, and a lover of a challenge. My family's protectiveness over Bella provided such a challenge for him. He nearly killed Bella when he lured her into an empty ballet studio in Phoenix, where we thought we were successfully hiding her.

"We, meaning Carlisle, Alice and myself saved her life, and then we killed James. I always thought that if Victoria was going to seek revenge on anyone it'd be me. Now I can see that she saw it as a mate for a mate situation." I choke back a tearless sob as I realize how much I'd failed her.

"Alice said Bella broke up with you. Did she do it after that happened?"

"No. Bella was positively the most selfless person I had ever known. She went to that ballet studio willingly to save her mother. James had tricked her into thinking he had her, and would kill her if she didn't show. She literally would have rather die herself than her mother die at James' hands. When she awoke at the hospital, I tried to convince her that she needed to stay away from me. That I was too dangerous. She wasn't having that, and her body was so weak, I didn't want to cause any more stress on her poor human heart, so I left well enough alone.

"A few months later, on her eighteenth birthday, Alice threw her a party. Bella hated parties; hated being the center of attention, but not even a hurricane could stop Alice." Arbie giggles slightly, nodding in agreement. Alice had yet to subject her to the complete terror of her ways, but she'd gotten a small glimpse in New York. "She was opening her gifts when she cut her finger on the wrapping paper. It seems silly that a simple paper cut sparked the beginning of the end, but that's the way it was. All of us smelled her blood, and Jasper, being an empath, sensed the bloodlust in all of us, especially me. It set him off and he attacked. She wasn't bitten, but that event made me realize how dangerous my world was for her. I couldn't risk her humanity. I had refused to turn her, with my belief that doing so would take her soul.

"She deserved a chance at a normal, human life. A chance to have children, raise a family. Grow old with someone. She couldn't do those things with me. So a few days later, I left her. I told her it would be as if I never existed, and I walked away without a trace. I told her that I didn't want her, that she was nothing more than a distraction. Which was the worst lie I had ever told.

"I was broken hearted, and I had no one to piece me back together. She did. She had Jacob. Your father. At the time, they were best friends, but that grew into so much more. She realized that with Jacob she had true love. When I did go back to her, to check on her, and beg for her forgiveness, she sent me away. She told me she had moved on and that this time it was _me_ that _she_ didn't want. A few months later, I received a letter." I produce the letter and hand it to Arbie, to allow her to read her own mother's words. To see her own mother's writing.

A single tear falls from her cheek and hits the paper. "She didn't have very good handwriting, did she?" she jokes. "What was her maiden name?" she asks.

"Swan," I reply. "Isabella Marie Swan. Born September 13th, 1989. Daughter to Charles Swan and Renée Dwyer."

"Okay, okay, I don't need her biography just yet," she stops me. "So, she sent you this letter, and then what?"

"I was on my own for a few years. I needed time to collect myself, to decide what I wanted to do with my life. For a while, I was convinced that she was wrong, that I was now going to be alone for the rest of my life. Alice stopped being able to see Bella's future for some unknown reason, so I couldn't even check on her that way. I never brought myself to look her up, or call her or anything after receiving that letter. I went through the usual stages of grieving. Denial, anger, regret, and finally acceptance. I reached that stage not long before I met you, Arbie."

"I have a question, and I need you to be totally and completely honest with me," she says.

"Of course," I reply reaching across the blanket to take her hand. She squeezes mine affectionately. "I will always tell you the truth."

"Is the fact that I resemble my mother the only reason you're with me?"

"Heavens no!" I reply quickly. "I'll admit that's what got my attention at first. Your eyes, facial features and your silent mind. You're smart like her, witty, and genuine. But you're also very much different. Bella wasn't known for her grace; in fact she was downright clumsy. I found it endearing… most of the time.

"But you, you're graceful beyond anything I've ever seen. You're outgoing, talkative, and you stand up for yourself without the need for help from anyone. You're strong willed, you definitely don't have any problems with self value, and you see yourself nearly as clearly as I see you."

"Bella wasn't that way?"

"No. she never saw herself clearly. Every boy in school, save my brothers, wanted to be with her. They all thought she was 'hot,'" I say, using air quotes. "She was absolutely stunning. But she thought she was ordinary, a plain Jane. I think her inordinate clumsiness took a hit on her self esteem. No matter how I tried to convince her otherwise, she never saw herself as I saw her. There was a girl at school who would say mean things to and about Bella, and she never stood up for herself. She said the girl wasn't worth the breath to talk, which was true, but I always found it interesting that she never once stood up for herself. But she would definitely stand up for others."

"Thank you for telling me about her, Edward. I can tell it's hurting you."

"What hurts is that because of all this, I might lose you, Arbie. I don't think I can survive that."

"Whoa. At what point did I ever say I was going to leave you?" she replies. "I'll admit, if you had said the only reason you were interested in me is because of my resemblance to her, then yeah, that might be a deal breaker, but I believe you when you say that's not it."

"I care so much more deeply for you than I did for her. It feels weird to say that, especially when I thought I'd never love another the way I thought I loved her. But loving you, I know that what I thought was love truly was infatuation, just like she said in her letter. She was remarkably wise for one so young. My only regret is that I wasn't there to save her from Victoria. She'd still be alive today if I had. You'd love her. I'm sure for the short time you were with her, that she was an amazing mother."

"From what you've told me about her character, I'm sure that's true. But then, we might never have met," she replies. "I'm a firm believer in fate. And Edward, that's what brought us together. Not that I would have given up my parents for your love, but I can't say that I'm upset that this whole situation brought me to you." She has to be the most amazing woman on the planet. Bella accepted me for who I was right away. Arbie has done the same, even knowing about my nature long before I had planned to tell her. We have found out that her mother is the same woman who stole my heart so long ago, and it has hardly fazed her. Taking two days to collect her thoughts is hardly considered too much time in my book. I thought she would take months or even years. Which if she's immortal like she thinks, then that would be an easy thing to do, as time would not change us at all.

While she's rereading Bella's letter to herself, I pull out the food I brought and present it to her. She takes a caramel apple and munches it quietly. "Jasper, our resident historian as you know, did some research on your mother's heritage. We knew her parents, but not much beyond that, so he dug up the records. If the photos are any indication, your dhampire status is confirmed," I say as I hand her the file Jasper put together.

"So most of the vampire world thinks dhampires are a myth?" she asks as she starts to page through the papers.

"It appears that way. Jasper and Carlisle know the most about the mythology because of Jasper's love of all things historical, both fiction and non-fiction, and Carlisle's status with the Volturi."

"His status?" her tone took on a panicky edge to it.

"Yes, he lived with them for a time. Only a few decades. He couldn't condone their diet and lifestyle, and they refused to even consider his as a viable option, so he left. But not before being considered the 'fourth brother.' An unofficial member of the Volturi leaders. You look like you're about to bolt, what's wrong?" I ask, seeing her form tense, her eyes widen and her pulse spike.

"My family says that the Volturi are tyrants that will kill me and my brother if we're discovered. They'll think we're humans who know about vampires and won't think twice."

"You don't have to worry about that," I reassure. "I will never let anything happen to you. I promise. And besides, you're neither vampire nor human, so you don't technically fall under their rule." I reach across and brush a few fly away hairs behind her ear. My fingers run through her silky tresses a few times before I pull my hand back.

"I could always just let my fangs and claws show and they'll know I'm not all human," she jokes, though she actually has a valid point. "I've been practicing with that these past couple days. I grow about 4 inches when it happens, my cheek bones become more defined, and my jawbone extends 1.5 inches. My arm muscles double in mass, my legs as well. My abdominal muscles are more defined as well. And of course there are the claws and fangs that are obviously hard and sharp enough to tear apart vampires." Fascinating and terrifying at the same time. She turns back to the folder, paging through, looking at photos. I added the photos that were supposed to have been sent to Renée that fateful September day that I left her.

"You seem so hollow in this picture," she observes, staring at the last photo taken of Bella and myself. I truly was hollow. I was a shell of myself that day. Riddled with guilt and sorrow over what had happened and what I was about to do.

"That was taken just after I'd made the decision to leave her," I explain. "It was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

"If you ever try to do that to me, I will harm you, I hope you realize that." She said, using that same tone she did when she threatened the Sharpe twins. "Unless of course you decide you truly don't want to be with me anymore, then I'll let you go. But if it's a situation like _that_, where you're feeling guilty over something, and you decide to leave because you think it's for my own good… then I will harm you." I am partially glad she clarified, but it was still irrelevant.

"Irrelevant," I say, echoing my thoughts. "I couldn't leave you if I tried. And nothing could make me want to try." She nods at my reply before closing the distance between us and straddling my lap. She presses her lips against mine, while pushing against my shoulders to get me to lie down. I do just that and she adjusts herself on top of me, her heated core right on top of my now growing erection. "Arbie, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replies seductively, starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Don't you think we should wait?" I say, realizing I'm totally being the girl in this situation. "I mean, there are a lot of emotions that we haven't discussed. You've hardly even looked at all the information in that folder. I… I want you to be one hundred percent sure of me before we go any further."

"Okay fine," she relents, sliding off of me in a most seductive way. I almost say hell with it and pounce on her. She opens the folder again and starts looking intently at each page. Jasper was able to get a hold of Bella and Jacob's birth certificates, copies of their driver's licenses, Bella's passport, and even Arbie and Jeb's birth certificates. She gawps at the birth certificate. "So my birthday isn't anywhere near Halloween." Her birth certificate indicates May 24th.

"I guess not," I reply with a tiny giggle. "We could celebrate both, if you like. Or you could pick one, or stick with what you know." She finds a photo of her grandparents on their wedding day. A photo of them with baby Bella before Renée absconded with her to Phoenix. "Renée must have had a short-lived hobby of posting family photos to a photo sharing website, because they stop at about age 10 for Bella."

"Ah, so that's where Jeb got it," she says. I give her a questioning glance. "Jeb has a lot of hobbies, but he's not an expert at anything. This semester it's shop classes, and as soon as he's bored with it, he'll move on to something else. We may very well see him in aprons taking Home Ec. classes next semester, learning how to make the perfect cupcake."

"Yeah, that's from Renée, alright." I laugh out loud, thinking about the traits that they both may have inherited from their parents and grandparents.

"Are any of them still alive?" she asks.

"From what we can tell, no, and the sad part is they all died under mysterious circumstances nearly 40 years ago, which has Victoria written all over it."

"She was one sick and twisted vampire," Arbie says. I nod my head agreement. "Your family killed her mate after he attacked you, so it's not like you killed him in cold blood. So her vengeance is kind of unfounded. Secondly, as you have illustrated, you and Bella were not mates, and neither were she and James. I wonder if she had some kind of mental illness as a human that didn't go away when she was turned."

After paging through a few more documents she asks about the wolves. I tell her what I remember from the first time we encountered them. The treaty we made that prevented us from venturing onto their lands and from hunting humans, what the wolves looked like. I tell her what I remember about her father. I had only met him a couple times, but I knew that Bella cared for him, and he her. She sits in silence, a contemplative expression on her face after I finish my retelling of all that I remember from our years in Forks.

"Let's go there," she says, standing up abruptly as if she's ready to take off on foot right now. "How soon can you be ready?" she asks.

"To fly to Forks?"

"No, we'll teleport there," she says sarcastically. "Yes, fly. I can have my plane ready within the hour."

"You have a plane?"

"Bentley," she condescends. Oh right. That. She pulls out her cell phone and dials who I assume is her pilot or flight coordinator. For all I know she's the pilot. "Just two of us." She apparently wants to go alone, unless she means her and Jeb, but why would she ask how soon I could be ready? "No, my brother will not be accompanying me. The other passenger is my… boyfriend." I hear a loud squeal coming from her phone. Apparently she is quite close with whoever she's speaking with. I distinctly hear an "well it's about bloody time" in a cockney accent. "Thanks Eve, you're the best. I'll see you in an hour." Wow. "Plane will be ready in an hour, let's go," she says as she throws everything I brought back into the pack and starts off running for my house. She's nearly as fast as me, and we make it there in a few minutes time.

"No time to explain," I say to the family as we enter through the back door. "We're going to Forks. She has a private plane. Leaving within the hour."

_Are we invited? _Carlisle asks me silently. I shake my head.

"She wants it to be just us."

"I hope you don't mind. I just don't think it would be a good idea for the whole coven plus me to suddenly appear in Forks. There may be some people that remember you. And it'll be much easier to fall under the radar with just the two of us. If we discover that the coast is clear, I'd love your help with this. Thank you for all you've done already."

"It's no trouble at all, Arbie. You're with Edward. That makes you family," Esme says, pulling Arbie in for a warm embrace. Alice descends the stairs throwing me a duffle bag full of what I assume is my clothes. She throws a matching one at Arbie, who gives her a confused expression.

"I took the liberty of buying a few things for you when we were in the city. Things that could be left here should you ever stay over. They're packed and ready for you." Rosalie tosses Arbie the keys to her Bugatti, which she had yet to return.

"It'll get you there faster than any of our cars; that's for sure," she says.

"You can drive us to the airport, if you like, Rosalie," Arbie offers. Rosalie lights up at the chance to get behind the wheel again. "I'll leave her in your care while we're gone. Just let Jasper drive it once or twice," she says with a wink in Jasper's direction.

With that we pack the car and zip down the driveway. Within a half hour, we're on the plane heading towards the Pacific Northwest. A place I thought I'd never return to in the rest of my existence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It's Alfred Lord Tennyson in the Bathroom!

Arbie POV

I'm glancing through the paperwork in the folder Jasper and Edward put together for me. I come upon an article from the Seattle Newspaper entitled, "Forks Bloodbath." I gasp slightly and look up at Edward whose expression is that of utter anguish. Skimming through the article, it describes the brutal murder of a large number of Forks and Quileute residents. Jacob and Bella Black are among the list of the deceased.

"She didn't even try to hide her crime," Edward says, his voice thick with venom. "I can't believe the Volturi never came down on her. Part of me thinks that if she were to end our coven's existence, they would have been okay with that. They look at our coven as too large and too powerful. What with so many of us having extra skills. Caius would be all too happy to see the Cullens eradicated just on the basis that he thinks we threaten his claim to power. As if we ever wanted to rule the vampire world. No thanks."

"Cowardly vultures," I mutter under my breath. Edward's quiet chuckle tells me he agrees with me. I settle back into my seat and read through the rest of the file.

"So, you're really thirty-six years old?" Edward asks. He's sitting across from me, my feet in his lap while he rubs them affectionately. It feels so heavenly, I've almost fallen asleep. Alice demanded that I wear this ridiculous skirt on this flight, and why, I cannot fathom, but as a result, I'm not wearing any socks, which makes Edward's rubbing my feet even more amazing.

"Yes. It looks that way," I reply flipping the pages in the folder Edward gave me back to my birth certificate. "And my parents really did name me Alice Rosalie. Looks like your family left a lasting impression on my mother."

"We all loved her dearly," he replies. "When Alice and Rosalie found out about your names, they nearly had conniption fits. It was all they could do to keep their composure until we got home that day. Jasper and Emmett feel very honored as well."

"You're not hurt that they didn't use your name?"

"No, and I would be surprised if they did. Jacob was not my biggest fan, and I highly doubt Bella would have named a child after her first love. Especially if said first love was not her baby's father."

"You make a valid point," I reply.

"In thirty-six years, you've never dated anyone?" he asks, bringing the subject back to my age.

"Nope, not once. Never found anyone appealing enough. Plus, I knew that I couldn't date anyone long term. They'd realize before long that I'm not quite normal. Jeb has dated around though. Mostly casual encounters. I just don't have it in me to do that; not that I think it's wrong or anything, I just can't imagine giving my body to someone I don't love."

"You weren't really sick were you?" he asks, remembering the days I feigned the stomach flu.

"Nope," I reply. "I have to stay indoors when it's sunny too. Lest I be called out as having freaky sparkly tattoos."

"Tattoos?"

"Instead of my whole body sparkling like yours would, there's a distinct pattern in my skin. It almost looks like someone took a venom coated vampire tooth and dragged it across my skin in an intricate pattern. Though when the sun is not shining, my skin is smooth and flawless to the naked eye, both immortal and mortal naked eye. I wasn't ready for you to know about me, or for you to know that I knew about you. How did you manage to go to school?" I ask. He tells me about the make up that Alice invented.

"It's incredibly uncomfortable, but effective. A vampire would be able to see the difference, but humans wouldn't. I don't know if your eyes would."

"From the tests we've done, our eyesight is nearly as sharp as yours. Mine might be for sure now that I've ingested your venom, and inadvertently some of Victoria's. I did notice something different about your skin that day, but I had my own stage make up on, so I wasn't one to talk."

"I'm sorry that I was in that catatonic state when you fought Victoria. I should have helped you." I reach across and take his hands in mine, sliding my feet off his lap and settle them in between his on the floor. "She surprised me so much; I couldn't even tell it was her from her thoughts. Never in a million years did I think I'd see her again."

"It's okay Edward. I was fine. I knew somehow that I would be able to defeat her. Especially with Jeb so near. Maybe even if he wasn't there. It seemed all too easy. And then Jasper took care of her minions, and seemingly had a grand time doing it. So all's well, my love."

"That's the first time you've called me that," he observes, surprised. I smile in response, unbuckling my seatbelt, crossing the gap between us and sit on his lap, straddling his legs. "Don't tell me you want to make me a member of the mile high club," he jokes. Though that is my intention.

"I do indeed want that, and we won't even have to be inside a cramped airplane bathroom to do it," I reply as I start to unzip his jacket. He doesn't turn me down this time, and in turn lifts my shirt over my head. As I'm sliding the sleeves of his jacket down his arms, he leans forward pressing his lips to my chest, lightly kissing and nipping the skin there.

"What happens if I bite you?" he asks, his teeth dangerously close to my jugular.

"I'll bite you back, vampire boy," I reply seductively. His teeth lightly graze across my throat as my fingers tighten in his hair, which I believe was made for me to run my fingers through. It's just long enough for me to grab a fistful and hold on for dear life as he pleasures me senseless.

"I want to taste you," he says. I nod my approval as he picks me up off his lap and sets me back in my own chair. _Thank god Alice put me in a skirt_, I think to myself. She must have seen this then, and known this would have been a lot easier in a skirt. He kneels in front of me, his fingers running gloriously up my legs from toe to hip and back down again. On his third trip up my legs, he grabs my panties roughly and tears them away. "You won't be needing these," he teases as he tosses them to the floor. Next, his head ducks under my skirt, disappearing. He pulls me to the edge of the seat with his hands wrapped around the back of my knees. "God, you smell amazing," he mumbles from under my skirt. I feel his finger make one pass through my folds, sending my head back, my back arching, and my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I moan in pleasure as he dives for my core, licking me from top to bottom. "Mmm, you taste divine, my love," he says, pausing briefly to speak before diving back in.

I can feel him growling into me as he tastes me for the first time. It creates a glorious vibration against my sensitive nub that nearly sends me over the edge. "Oh god, Edward!" I cry, suddenly very thankful that I made the cabin independently soundproof from the cockpit. He stealthily slips a finger inside me, followed by a second finger. I can feel my own walls clenching around him as my release builds and sends me to explosion. I've barely come down from my ecstasy before I'm ready for more. I shove him away, causing him to fall flat on his back before I rip away his pants. "You won't be needing those," I quip.

My fingers rake down his torso, shredding his shirt. Our luggage is just in the next seating area, strapped down, so I'm less than unconcerned about that. I grip his length in my hand, an act I've never done before. I hadn't realized his impressive size the other night. Not that I have anything to compare it to, but from what I've heard about most men, he's bigger than average. No wonder he filled me so completely. He hisses at the movement of my hands up and down him, gripping tighter as I go. Wanting to return the favor, I pepper his torso with kisses, making my way down to my prize.

Tentatively, I flick the tip with my tongue. "Jesus Christ Arbie!" he cries. Taking that as he likes it, I wrap my mouth around him, taking as much of him into my mouth as I can. "Oh God, Arbie. I need you. Right now," he begs. Figuring he means he needs not my mouth, I crawl up and settle myself over him. Impatient as ever, he grabs my hips, lifts me up and impales me onto him roughly. I howl in ecstasy at the sheer feeling of completion. Being one with the man I've given all of myself to. He lifts me up and slams me down onto him again, causing the plane to rock ever so slightly. The pilot, one of my closest friends, announces over the intercom to keep the dancing and jumping up and down to a minimum. If only she knew.

Edward chuckles beneath me, releasing my hips to let me set the pace and force of the movement. I rise up and slam back down, with slightly less force than he used, preventing the plane from rocking at all. I'm moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, driving us both mad. He loses patience and flips us over so he's now on top of me, and begins to thrust fast and deep. "Oh yes, Edward! More! Faster!" I cry. He grabs the back of my knee, hitching my leg over his shoulder, allowing deeper access. I hiss in approval and dig my fingers into his arms as he thrusts hard and deep, his growls getting louder all the time.

"Oh God Arbie, I want to… I want to…" he trails off. His teeth are hovering above my carotid artery, like he wants to bite me.

"If you bite me, I'll be fine. Just don't drink too much," I whisper.

"Are you sure?" he asks, his tone somewhat fearful.

"Yes, do it. I want you to." I can tell he's close to his release, mine is right around the corner as well. Just as his teeth slice into my neck, mine bite into his shoulder, taking in his sweet venom, both of our orgasms rocking through us violently. I hiss internally at the pain of his bite, but it's far more pleasurable than painful. I hear him take a few swallows of blood, growling all the while, as he releases into me, his climax hitting him at the same time as mine. I remove my teeth from his shoulder as he does the same. His eyes are trained on my neck, likely watching the skin heal before his eyes.

"Amazing," he says. "Also, you're absolutely delicious. In more ways than one." I smile in response, lying beneath him, basking in the aftershocks of our love making. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'm significantly better than alright," I reply. "Your venom is so sweet. Like drinking honey, cold honey."

"Even though your blood has no scent, it definitely has a taste. And I can see why it has no scent. Any vampire within a hundred miles would be lining up to get just a drop. Absolutely fantastic."

"Well, you're welcome to taste it, on occasion. If you drink from me, I'll be momentarily weakened, then fine," I reply. Mostly to reassure him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just don't go overboard. I think you're in control of your bloodlust, so that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"You're right, not at all. My compulsion to bite you had everything to do with wanting to claim you as my mate, and nothing to do with drinking your blood."

"Well then," I reply. "I'll consider myself claimed. You can actually leave a mark on me though. I've bitten you twice now, and no one would ever know."

"Venom is the only thing that leaves a scar on us. If you were venomous, then there'd be one. You'll have a scar from me?" I nod the affirmative, turning my head to let him see the mark he's left on me. His finger traces it gently, his eyes asking if I'm in pain. I shake my head and lift it up to press my lips to his. After a passionate kiss, he removes himself from me and disappears behind the seats to retrieve new sets of clothes for us to wear.

"Have you been bitten before?" he asks. I nod again, showing him the obscure scar on the inside of my upper arm.

"Bree and Hwin were doing experiments on Jeb and I. We consented to let them bite us. For science's sake. We were already certain that their venom would have no adverse affects on us, and we were already immortal, so being vampires wasn't a huge deal, so if that happened, we would have been alright with that." He shakes his head in slight disbelief before returning to his seat across from mine, taking my feet in his lap again.

Before he could ask me another question, the pilot comes over the intercom telling us we are about to make our descent into Port Angeles. "How are we getting to Forks?" he asks. I inform him I have a car waiting. True to my word, a Bentley Continental is waiting for our use once we step off the plane. I thank the pilot for being ready again on such short notice, promising a hefty tip to her and the crew.

"You know this area better than I do. Wanna drive?" I ask Edward, tossing him the keys. His eyes light up and he nearly forgets his usual gentlemanly ways and does a double pivot before opening my door for me. I thank him with a giggle and a kiss on his cheek before he races at an almost inhuman speed to the driver's side.

"We have a home in Forks. We can stay there if you like, it might be a bit musty, as it hasn't been inhabited in over 40 years, but I think Alice called ahead and had the caretaker at least turn on the electrics and water." I nod my approval as he weaves his way through traffic, driving like he knows these roads like the back of his hand. He probably does. Watching him drive so deftly is creating a whole new set of desires for him. I just had him on the plane not two hours ago, and I already want him again so desperately. What is that about?

After a short drive out of Port Angeles and up the highway, we take a seemingly sudden turn on what appears to be a hidden driveway. I never would have found this in a million years. Three miles of winding driveway later, we arrive in front of an enormous white and wooden house. Edward welcomes me to Casa de Cullen and we step through the door. Inside, all the furniture is covered in white sheets, to protect them from dust settling into the fibers. Edward switches on the chandelier and dashes around the room removing the covers.

I can tell that Esme designed the interior of this house, as a lot of the furnishings and coloring match the Buffalo house almost exactly. They certainly have the same taste in both houses. Edward is about to lead me on a tour of the house when the doorbell rings. "Grocery delivery," the delivery man calls out. Edward opens the door and in comes a young man armed to the neck in canvas grocery bags. "Kitchen?" he asks, his veins popping out in his neck. Why wouldn't he just make multiple trips? Edward leads him into the kitchen and instructs him to leave the bags on the counter. The delivery man does have to make a second trip with nearly as many bags as the first. Once he's done, Edward offers him a generous tip for his trouble.

I make my way into the kitchen, and begin putting things away. The refrigerator probably isn't quite cold yet, but the perishables should be fine as it will cool down shortly. Edward materializes at my side and assists me. "I don't have a clue how long we'll be here, but this food will feed a small army for about a month," I say, staring at the mountains of food.

"Alice will be Alice," Edward replies. "So where would you like to begin your research?" he asks once we're done with the tour of the house and unpacking our things.

"Well I guess I should see if I have any living relatives. Do you think they would remember you at all? Or should I go alone?"

"Let's find out if they're even still alive. Victoria made it seem like she killed anyone associated with Bella, so we shouldn't assume that her parents are still alive, right?"

"You're right. Here's hoping!" I say as we head out the door to my car. Edward takes the wheel again as he knows his way around the sleepy town of Forks better than anyone. A few minutes later, we pull up in front of a quaint white house that Edward explains was Bella's house when she lived with her father, Charlie. It's early evening so, there should be people home. I notice a light on in the kitchen and can sense someone moving about, likely cooking dinner.

"I have no idea how to go about this. What does Charlie know? Is he in there?" I ask.

"Yes, he's there. He's in a hospital bed upstairs. He's nearly eighty years old, so his health is failing. The hospice nurse is the one cooking dinner in the kitchen. She won't know me. Maybe pretend to be his great niece to gain entrance?" he suggested. I nod and steel my nerves before hopping out of the car. I walk confidently to the door and knock briefly three times. The nurse comes to the door and eyes me curiously, obviously not recognizing me.

"May I help you?" she asks through the closed screen door.

"Yes, is this the residence of Charlie Swan?" I ask.

"It is," she replies. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he is a distant relative of mine. I heard about his failing health and wished to see him once more before… well before. My name is Alice Rosalie Bentley. He should recognize my name. I hope."

"You won't get any inheritance," she scoffs.

"Excuse me?" I reply, trying not to sound as offended as I am.

"I don't mean to offend you," she replies. Yes she did. "But when Charlie's only daughter and her husband died, along with their children, he cut himself off from the world. Giving away everything he had except for what he needed. Whatever's left is paying for his medical care, which is barely enough. If you're here to see if he wrote you into the will, I'm sorry to say there isn't one."

"That's not at all why I'm here," I reply casually. "I merely wish to see him before he passes. If anything, I can assist with medical bills if necessary. Though if I know him, he'll refuse my offer." She gives me a knowing smirk. I figure Charlie would be like me, and hate accepting help from anyone.

"I'll just go and ask if he wants any visitors," she replies. "Just wait here please, Ms. Bentley." I take a few steps back and lean against the porch railing. I really hate being called Ms. Bentley. Edward is studiously quiet in the car, waiting. He knows if Charlie sees him, all hell may break loose. I listen as the nurse gives Charlie my name, and his subsequent gasp.

She shuffles back down the stairs and ushers me inside. I take the steps slowly, heading towards the door the nurse indicated. Once inside, my heart breaks at the sight before me. Charlie is hooked up to more tubes and wires than I care to count. "Ali Rose?" he whispers. That must have been his nickname for me. I like it.

"Grandpa?" I ask back.

"I thought we lost you," he replies, reaching out for my hand. I take it, grasping it gently. He is so incredibly weak. "Where's your brother?"

"Back at home in New England. He couldn't make the trip. To be honest, we didn't even know you were alive."

"What happened?" he asks.

"What do you know that happened?" I ask back. "I've been out of the loop my whole life, trying to put together the pieces of where I came from."

"Your parents were killed," he chokes. Coughing violently through his tearless sobs. "When we got to the house, you and your brother were gone. We… we figured their killer got to you too. There was… blood near your cribs. I was so overwrought with grief I couldn't bring myself to even begin an investigation into a possible kidnapping."

"We were taken, yes, but taken away to safety. Away from our parents' killer," I reply. "I've lived a happy life, Grandpa. Full of love and opportunity. I recently met one of my mother's old friends and he told me about you and my grandmother, Renée."

"And now here you are," he says, pulling on my hand to get me to sit on the bed next to him. "You have your mother's eyes." He releases my hand and reaches up to stroke my cheek with his withered finger. My heart breaks all over again. Likely my only living ancestor and he's dying before my eyes. "You don't look a day over eighteen," he says. "How can that be?"

"I age slowly, I guess," I say with a noncommittal shrug.

"Ah, like the Quileute boys," he replies. I give him a quizzical look. "My stepson, Seth. Boy's got to be damn near sixty, but doesn't look a day over 30. There's something in the water, on the Rez, I'm tellin' ya." I giggle with him. "Now, Ali Rose. I'm real happy you came to see me. I wish I had more time with ya."

"Me too, Grandpa. I've missed you my whole life. But I'm happy now. I really am. I've lived a good and happy life, I promise you." I don't want to worry him with the reality of the supernatural aspect of my life, as it seems he's still in the dark on that subject.

"You look happy, honey," he replies, patting my hand. "You should head down to the Rez. Those boys were like brothers to your Pa. The ones that are still left." I stifle my cringe at the memory of the Forks Bloodbath that I read in that newspaper article Edward procured for me. It took a huge bite out of the youth on the Quileute reservation. I figure the ones that died were all wolves. I'd like to kill Victoria all over again.

"But be careful," he adds. "They never did catch the killer, and I'm not healthy enough to worry about you too, Ali Rose."

"Don't worry about me, Grandpa," I reply. "I can definitely take care of myself. And while the police may not have caught the killer, I did."

"What?" he gasps. His heart rate soars, sending furious beeps through out the room. I put one hand on his forehead, the other on his hand and silently beg for him to calm down. After a few moments, he is calm. "You… you killed someone?"

"I'd hardly call her _someone_, but she tracked my brother and me to New England. I was away in New York City when she kidnapped him. When I found him, he was tied up in a tree. The moment she told us she was the one that killed our parents, I lost it, and killed her on the spot."

"Good for you, kid," he says. I can't say I expected that response. "As a former officer of the law I should be upset, but that bitch deserved it." I smile warmly at him, squeezing his hand lightly. "Come and see me again before you leave, yeah?" I nod my promise and leave silently through the door to let him get his much needed rest. I thank the nurse for her hospitality and head back to the door.

"How'd it go?" Edward asks. As if he didn't hear Charlie's side of the conversation. I give him a look, to which he puts his hands up in defense. "His mind is so weak I can't get a grasp on his thoughts. I never could hear him as clearly as everyone else. That's where your mother got it from. I _can_ say the nurse feels guilty over accusing you of being after Charlie's money. She took one look at the car and me and knew that you had no need for any of that."

"He asked me how it was possible that I don't look my age; then said that his stepson Seth is nearly 60 but doesn't look a day over 30. Do you think he's a wolf?"

"It's very likely," Edward replies. "I did hear Charlie suggest that you go to the Reservation. Which is a wonderful idea, but I can't go with you." His tone was full of sadness.

"Oh right, the treaty. Well we can save that for another day. For now, let's just go back to the house," I say. He makes a U-Turn and heads back to the Cullen house in the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Oh, let me have just a *little bit* of Peril?

Edward PoV

After a light meal, Arbie collapses on my bed after her long day. I'm sure she's physically and emotionally exhausted. I can't completely discount the feeling of utter joy at staring at her sleeping on my bed. I bought this shortly before leaving Bella, thinking she might want to sleep over some night and not have to sleep on my couch. She never had the chance, for which I am slightly grateful. It would be awkward to be sharing a bed with Arbie, when forty years earlier I'd shared the same bed with her mother.

By morning, Arbie has managed to drag me so close to her she's practically laying completely on top of me. I wouldn't have it any other way though. She wakes up, stretching just so that her bosom is pressed deliciously into my chest. I pull her tightly to me caressing her back as she stirs awake. "Mmm, good morning, handsome," she murmurs.

"Hi there, beautiful," I reply, pulling her up to kiss her on the lips. Her fingers find their familiar place in my hair as she assaults my mouth.

"Did you let me go to sleep like this?" she asks gesturing to her semi-clothed form.

"You were so peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to wake you by trying to get you into pajamas. So I just removed your jeans for you and your button down shirt. I will say, you look incredible sexy in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a camisole."

"You know what a camisole is?" she asks, surprised.

"If you recall, I have a sister. Her name is Alice."

"I shouldn't be surprised by that I guess," she replies as she lifts her leg over me and straddles my hips. I grab her hips roughly as she grinds herself against my growing erection. Before long neither of us are wearing any clothing, writhing together, joined as one, searching for our mutual release.

An hour later, we're downstairs, showered and fully dressed. Arbie is eating the breakfast I cooked for her, though I can't tell if she's actually enjoying it, she's eating it so fast. "How do you know how it tastes if you inhale it like that?"

"I can't help it, I'm starving. You sir, have a knack for taking a lot out of me." She giggles at my seductive smirk. "Hold on to your hat, mister. We have a full day ahead of us. Or rather, I do. I need to hunt soon. That nurse yesterday was starting to smell mighty tasty."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you sometimes need to drink blood. Would you like to go this morning before you head out to the Rez?" She nods her agreement as she finishes up her breakfast. I follow her out the back door and into the trees that line the back of the lawn. "What's your preference?" I ask.

"Predators," she replies. "I'm sure you agree that they taste a lot better than the herbivores." I nod at her when she glances over at me. After a few minutes of running, she catches the scent of a mountain lion. I swallow back the venom that has risen in my throat. It's her kill; she needs it more than I do at the moment. I hang back allowing her to move ahead of me. Jumping up a spruce tree, I can watch her from a distance. It should be quite interesting to see a dhampire-werewolf-being take down a mountain lion.

She hops up into a tree not far from where I'm perched and jumps from branch to branch through the trees, silent as night until she's just above the lioness that is resting on a cliff ledge, mouth covered in blood from having just fed. Just as Arbie leaps from the tree, I see her body transformation. The way she described her change does her absolutely no justice. She becomes a lethal yet elegant and ethereal creature. Her already taut muscles grow in mass and tighten around her steel like frame. Her frame elongates and becomes more animalistic. I suspect she could walk on all fours just as easily as two legs if she chose to.

The cat suspects nothing as I imagine Arbie has little to no affect on her senses, including scent. Which is one hell of an offensive weapon. Any creature's best defense is the ability to sense danger nearby. It's why humans subconsciously avoid us; why we sometimes have to give chase to our prey. Arbie alights on a rock a few feet above the large cat, eying it speculatively. I can tell there is no trace of Arbie in her right now. She is completely predator. Stalking her prey. She gives herself to the hunt completely, much like I do.

She purposely kicks a rock over the ledge to alert the cat to her presence. It is already too late. Once the cat turns to investigate the source of the noise, Arbie is leaping through the air and lands on the cat's back before she can even decide to run away or attack. The cat's legs buckle under Arbie's weight, crushed beneath her. Without a second's hesitation, she yanks the lion's head to the side and sinks her teeth into the jugular. The aroma of the feline blood wafts to me, making venom well in my mouth. A low growl erupts from my throat before I can suppress it. Arbie hears me and whips her head around to look at me. Her eyes are now black with hunger, quite possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen. "Wanna taste?" she asks, her voice low and sensual.

I dash over to her and kiss her fiercely, licking all the blood off of her lips and chin. She pulls away and gestures for me to sink into the cat's neck. "Have you had enough?" I ask before doing so. She nods her head and I bite into the cat on the opposite side of where she had. She leans in and resumes drinking from her own side. I've never shared a kill before; this is quite possibly the most intense, erotic feeling ever. The cat's blood takes on a sweet tinge, with Arbie's flavor mixing into it. Our eyes are locked on each other as we drain every last drop from the cougar between us. Simultaneously, we let the lion fall to the ground and leap for each other, kissing hungrily and removing clothing as quickly as possible. I'd heard hunting with your mate could be an incredibly romantic and erotic experience, but even reading that in my family's thoughts could never have prepared me for the unbridled lust that I feel sharing a kill with Arbie.

We take care not to destroy each other's clothing, but just barely. Our frenzy and need to be connected is overruling everything else. As she connects her body to mine in the most intimate way, I am busy licking all the remnants of lion blood from her neck and chin. Mountain Lion is by far my favorite meal, but mountain lion blood on Arbie surpasses that by far. I may need to have all my meals this way from now on.

"I am completely amenable to that suggestion," she purrs above me.

"What suggestion?" I whisper back, incapable of full speech. She is inciting new feelings in me with every movement she makes atop me.

"Oh god, Edward!" she cries, effectively forgetting whatever we were talking about. I grip her hips to help her movements as she claws into my chest. She is tearing the skin, but I can't find it in me to care. It's incredibly hot. Wild animalistic sex was not something I ever thought I'd be into, boy was I wrong. We both climax intensely, together, and she collapses against me, breathing hard. "Wow," she breathes.

"My sentiments exactly," I reply, kissing her hair. "Now what were you saying before?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh! You said you may need to have all your meals like this from now on. And I'm all for that idea."

"Arbie, I didn't say that out loud," I say, my voice laced with shock. She gasps, mirroring my shock and sits up abruptly.

"What do you mean you didn't say that out loud?"

"I thought it," I reply. "I was thinking that while mountain lion is my favorite meal, licking it off of you is even better."

"Are we saying that I heard your thoughts?" she gapes.

"Evidently. Can you hear them now?" I start chanting _I love you_ over and over again. She stares into my eyes, fully concentrating. It's almost as if I can feel her gaze deep in my soul. She shakes her head and frowns slightly. "Don't worry, love. We'll figure it out. Maybe it has something to do with feeding together?" she shrugs and pulls away from me. The loss of her warmth surrounding me is nearly devastating. She dresses quickly, handing me my things as she goes. I can tell she's deep in thought trying to figure out how in the hell she heard my thoughts. As I'm buttoning my shirt I hear a very distinct growl come from behind me. It's been a hundred years since I've heard that growl, but I'd know it anywhere.

One of the Quileute wolves. Arbie turns quickly, staring at the space behind me where the growl came from. Her eyes widen and she moves behind me, standing between me and the wolf. From what I can tell, it hasn't broken through the tree line yet, but the thoughts are menacing enough. It smelled me, knew I was a vampire and came to destroy. Her hand touches my back, as if to reassure herself that I'm still here. Or to reassure me that she's still there. Either way, we both needed the contact. A century ago, we didn't fight with the wolves, making the treaty instead. But after many of their brethren were likely killed by Victoria and her minions, I'm not surprised if they're holding a grudge against any and all vampires, regardless of diet.

"I know you're there," Arbie calls, her voice laced with menace. "I know what you are, and why you're here. I promise you, if you lay a hand on him, I will kill you myself. That's a guarantee." The wolf chuckles throatily as if it doesn't believe her. I listen for its thoughts again and confirm, it thinks she is just a simple human and that I have lured her here to kill her.

Just as Arbie steps forward, just her fingertips pressed against my back, the wolf breaks the tree line and stares right at Arbie. It freezes in place, disbelief coloring its thoughts. _Ali Rose?_ It thinks. "It's wondering if you're Ali Rose," I whisper, low enough for only Arbie to hear.

"I know, I can hear him too," she replies just as quietly, trying not to move her lips with her words. If I wasn't frozen in shock before, I certainly am now. "Yes I am Ali Rose. Bella and Jacob Black are my parents," she calls out to the beast. My desire to protect her from this creature is escalating every moment, even though I know she can fully take care of herself. The wolf stops in his tracks as I turn around to face him.

_A Cullen_, it hisses along with his thoughts. "Yes he's a Cullen and he's here with me. I'm trying to find out something about my parents. He's helping me. Now I know you can shift into human form. Would you please do so, so we can have a civilized conversation?" It growls at her again. I tense, ready to spring into action, and pissed off that the wolf is treating her this way. "Maybe you can help me find my uncle. His name is Seth. I just met my grandfather, Charlie Swan yesterday, and he sent me off to find Seth." Just then, the air around the wolf seems to vibrate, and a moment later a tall russet skinned man is standing in its place.

"I'm Seth," he says. It doesn't escape my attention that he's completely naked, not even bothering to cover himself in the presence of a lady. That alone is cause enough for me to rip out his throat, in my opinion. In the next moment, Arbie launches herself across the space between us and him. Neither he nor I can tell whether she's attacking him or hugging him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and squeezes tightly. He hesitates a moment before returning her embrace. "Is it really you, Ali?"

"Yes it's me. I wish I remembered you," she replies as she pulls away from him. His realization that he's completely naked is a little late. His hands move to cover himself as she stares into his face. "My grandpa said you're nearly sixty years old. How can that be?"

"Wolves don't age as long as we keep phasing regularly. And you don't exactly look thirty-six yourself." The way he's gazing at her makes me want to rip his throat out all over again, but a glimpse into his thoughts tells that he only feels platonic, familial love for her. That's a relief. I remember hearing something about wolves and imprinting and it dawns on me that this could be a potential issue.

"I stopped aging when I turned 8. I grew fast, and then stopped growing all together. I guess I look about eighteen or so."

"And you're with this bloodsucker?" he asks, malice in his tone.

"His name is Edward and yes I'm _with_ him. Despite what you clearly believe about vampires, not everything you heard is true."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"You knew my mother, right?" she asks. Seth nods in reply. "She was part vampire." Seth is gawking at her as if she sprouted a second head. "We're called dhampires. Descendants of a vampire human hybrid. It's a few generations back, so her vampire traits were dormant, but having children with a wolf awakened them in me and my brother," she explains. Seth is cataloging the information she just spouted at him, trying to make sense of it.

"I don't feed from humans," I blurt, trying to ease his worries of me biting Arbie.

"Then what's that scar on her neck?" he asks, pointing directly at the scar I'd left on her neck on the plane.

"It's a love bite," Arbie replies. Seth gawks at her again. "Besides I'm not human, so that little treaty of yours doesn't apply."

"What do you feed from then?" he asks ignoring her little statement about the treaty.

"Animals," Arbie and I reply in unison. "In fact, there's some evidence right down there," I add turning slightly to point at the mountain lion corpse behind me. Seth is wondering why it has two bite marks on its neck. "Arbie drinks blood too." His next mental question is, _who in the hell is Arbie? _"Her initials are A-R-B," I explain, gesturing towards the beauty that is still standing slightly protectively in front of me. "She goes by Arbie. She didn't know any one from her origins called her Ali Rose."

"I can only hear your thoughts when you're in wolf form," Arbie observes. "I imagine Edward has been answering the questions in your thoughts." Seth and I nod at her question.

"Where's your brother?" Seth asks.

"Back at home in New England. I wasn't sure what I'd find here, if anything. But I'm going to call him to have him come out as soon as possible." I notice that she doesn't state where in New England specifically. Smart woman, my Arbie. Seth suggests that we join him in returning to the reservation. He, being pack leader, now has rights to allow me access to their land. He said as long as I was with Arbie, and one of the wolves, I could come on their land for meetings such as this.

We follow him at a human pace back to his house on the reservation. It's a small two bedroom house with wooden siding that is in bad need of replacement. In fact, the whole house could use replacing. I imagine that this reservation is much like many others in the United States, very little money coming in to help the people flourish. And here, with many of the tribesmen running around covered in fur, that can't help much either. The need to keep outsiders from knowing about them is far too great to risk attempting to increase their tourism revenue.

Arbie PoV

I follow my uncle back to his tiny house on the outskirts of the reservation. Nestled right against the forest. I figure most, if not all of the homes on this reservation are in as bad shape or worse than this one. As a member of the tribe by blood, I wonder if I can make a donation or something. Do something to help the tribe's economy. The last thing this country needs is another indigenous tribe being wiped out of existence merely because they can't afford to maintain their livelihood.

"Come on in," Seth welcomes. "I know it's not much, but it's home."

"It's lovely. Thank you," I reply. Edward smiles graciously, and nods in agreement with me. I can tell that similar thoughts are running through his head about the state of this place. Seth leads me to an old worn out couch on which the springs are practically tearing through the threadbare fabric. Edward sits in a faded arm chair at my side. He looks incredibly uncomfortable and I can tell that he's holding back a grimace. I imagine that Seth does not smell so tasty to him as a normal human would.

"Is the rest of your ah… coven here as well?"

"No, it's just me," Edward replies. "We were waiting to see what we did or didn't find before inviting them all back here. But if it is your wish that they remain back home, we won't send for them."

"Please don't," Seth requests. "Vampire presence is what triggers our change. The last thing I need is a bunch of kids phasing into overgrown wild puppies." I chuckle lightly imagining a large wolf puppy terrorizing the forest, using entire trees as fetching sticks. "So tell me, what sparked this sudden interest in finding your roots?" Seth asks, his tone full of curiosity. I regale the tale of how Victoria found and kidnapped Jeb, and how she told us she killed our parents.

"Jeez. We've been tracking that bitch for the nearly 40 years," Seth says, shocked. He is probably having a hard time believing that she's actually dead.

"I killed her myself," I clarify. "The moment she said she killed my parents, I lost it. I didn't even wait to ask her any questions about them. I saw red, exploded out of my skin and attacked her."

"What do you mean, exploded out of your skin?" Seth asks. "Can you phase, too?"

"Not exactly. My body alters, yes, but I don't completely phase. My body grows slightly, my muscle mass expands, and I guess I take on a feral, animalistic quality from what I'm told." I spare a wink at Edward, who shoots me a lopsided grin in response. Seth all but rolls his eyes at me.

"You would be just like your mother and fall in love with a supernatural creature. Did he tell you that he's the very same one your mother used to be with?"

"Yes, we've had that conversation. And while I feel like I'm living in the twilight zone in more ways than one, I'm not bothered by it." Seth shakes his head in disbelief, trying to process everything we've told him.

"So the redheaded leech is really gone?"

"Yep," I confirm. "And all her minions along with her. Edward's brother Jasper saw to that."

"I never could understand why your mother insisted on naming you and your brother after these lee—vampires. It never made sense to me."

"They were very near and dear to her heart," I explain. "Just because they're vampires does not mean they are incapable of love, compassion, kindness and friendship. I understand your view of them is skewed by the presence of that crazed lunatic redheaded bitch, but in truth, not all vampires are savages like her." Seth asks about the dhampire theory, to which Edward explains that it is not a theory. After carefully tracing back my family tree, we learned that my great, great, great grandfather was a vampire. Could very well still be alive, though I have no idea how I would go about finding him.

"Seth, would you tell me about what happened to them?" I ask.

"It's pretty gruesome, but if you want to know…" I nod at his un-asked question. "Victoria had some kind of sick vendetta against Bella. We learned it was a 'mate for a mate' type thing as I guess you all killed her mate so she felt it only appropriate to kill Bella. Even when she realized Bella was with Jacob and you were gone, she still wanted her dead. She was deranged." My heart breaks for my parents all over again. Victoria must have been mentally ill when she was changed; that's the only explanation for her obsessive behavior.

"She showed up with about 30 other vampires, new ones from what we could tell. They had no fighting ability whatsoever, but they were strong. Too strong, and there were too many of them. Jacob had Bella hidden in a remote cabin up near Mt. Rainier, and he and I stayed outside the cabin to protect her. We were distracted by seeing our brothers get beaten to death and torn apart by the leeches that we didn't smell her coming until it was too late. She attacked me first knowing Jacob would jump to protect me. She broke my neck, leaving me useless on the ground while she fought with Jacob. I was unconscious but somehow still able to see and hear my brothers' thoughts. It was the worst nightmare ever. When my body finally mended itself, Jacob lay dead at my side. Bella was dead inside the cabin." I see Edward's grimace as Seth is thinking about the site of my parents' dead bodies. I don't even want to imagine the horror of it.

"Their deaths were gruesome to put it lightly. It was the most horrific thing I'd ever seen. The next thought I had was of you, Ali Rose. And of your brother. I ran as fast as my paws would carry me to your house. But I was too late. You were gone. The trail of the vampire that took you faded out due to rain and I couldn't track you. I figured you were dead. That Victoria wouldn't have stopped until everyone Bella ever loved was dead. She did quite a number on Charlie, too. He was near death when we found him." I reach across the sofa and pull Seth's sobbing form into my arms, reassuring him that I'm fine and that I was taken away to safety.

I volunteer to cook up some dinner for Seth and myself and take the time to call Jeb while I'm stirring pasta sauce. "Jeb, you need to get out here as soon as possible."

"What have you found?"

"Our grandfather is still alive, just barely. And we have an uncle. His name is Seth. He's a wolf like our father was," I keep my description short and sweet knowing Jeb doesn't need details to make up his mind.

"I'm texting Eve right now," he replies, already making his preparations. I can hear him tossing clothes into a duffle bag. Eve will be glad of the large bonus we're both sure to give her. Once I finish my call and the pasta is cooked, I fill up two plates and carry them back out to the living room where Seth has set up a pair of TV trays. Edward is still sitting awkwardly in the arm chair, still as a statue. His eyes never leave my form, as if he's worried I'm going to disappear from his sight. Before eating, Seth excuses himself to wash his hands.

"Running around on all fours is not the most sanitary thing," he jokes. I take the opportunity to kiss Edward deeply.

"I love you so much," I whisper. "And enduring this for me proves to me that you feel the same." His answering smile is all the reassurance I need that he's not worried that I'm going to bolt on him.

"I do love you, Arbie. More than my own life." He pulls me onto his lap for a moment, wrapping his steely arms around me, kissing me passionately. "Would you like to start being called Ali Rose?"

"No," I reply. "I've been Arbie for as long as I can remember. I'm okay with Seth and my Grandpa calling me Ali Rose of course, since that's how they know me. But I am Arbie Bentley."

"Fair enough. I love you," he whispers again as he releases me from his grip. I move to the sofa and begin mixing my sauce and pasta together when Seth returns from the bathroom. I've no doubt that he heard exactly what Edward and I said to each other, particularly based on the not so subtle scowl on his face. We eat our meals in relative silence, Edward's eyes still trained on me. I relay that my brother is on his way from New England and should arrive by morning.

"So you just have a plane and pilot ready at your beck and call?" Seth asks, surprised.

"Yes," I reply simply.

"Is that a Bloo-Cullen thing?"

"No, it's a Bentley thing. My last name is Bentley." I try not to condescend him for nearly saying bloodsucker. I'm not going to stand for that if he does. I love Edward and his family as

"As in Bentley Motors?" He asks, gaping at me. I nod in reply, watching his face contort from surprise to confusion and finally understanding. "Wow, that's something. Your dad loved cars. He rebuilt a couple of them and two motorcycles before he passed," Seth says proudly. He gestures for me to follow him out his back door. Edward stays inside, allowing me time to reconnect with my uncle. Leading me to a make shift garage, Seth slides open the door and reveals an old Volkswagen and two beat up motorcycles. "He built this car from the wheels up, and fixed those bikes up out of scrap parts."

"Wow," I marvel, running my hand along the hood of the car and then over the seats of the bikes. "He was very talented."

"They don't work anymore, of course. But I couldn't bear to get rid of them. They, aside from you kids and your mom were his pride and joy. He planned to teach you and your brother to ride one day, much to Bella's dislike. Even though she rode too."

"My mom rode a motorcycle?!" I yawp.

"Practically every day until she found out she was pregnant with you and Jazz."

"You called him Jazz?"

"Yeah, we all had a bunch of nicknames for the two of you. Pretty much everyone called you Ali Rose though." He smiled at me, familial affection beaming out of him. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so glad I found you," I say. "I hate what Victoria was and what she did, and what she tried to do to me and my brother. But if she hadn't come to find us, I might never have known for certain where I came from."

"Technically I found you. You're lucky I hesitated or I would have taken out your boyfriend," he jokes. "You know, it's a little weird that you're dating the same guy your mom fell in love with in high school, right?"

"More than a little weird. Twilight zone, like I said before. But we worked through it and we're madly in love, so you'll just have to deal with it." I can't be sure, but I thought I heard a velvety chuckle come from inside the house. I figure, Edward is either listening in with his vampire hearing or listening to Seth's thoughts. Or both.

Seth and I chat late into the afternoon, until I get a call from Jeb that he'd just rented a car and is on his way. I give him Seth's address and we wait for Jeb's arrival at his house. Edward tries on several occasions to convince Seth to come to the Cullen house, but Seth keeps refusing. At this point it's more of a game for the two of them than an actual attempt to get Seth to head to Cullen territory.

Once Jeb arrives, he and Seth immediately start bonding. Seth may be 20 years older than Jeb and I, but he's still very young at heart. I can tell that he had his childhood stolen from him when he began phasing.

After ordering pizzas for dinner, Jeb and I page through the few photo albums that Seth had. "Charlie couldn't bear to have such reminders around him, so he gave all the photos he had of your parents to me," Seth says as he looks over our shoulders at the pictures. I favor my mother quite closely while Jeb looks an awful lot like our father. Edward said I had her eyes, and I have to agree with him. My eyes look exactly like hers. My hair is much the same as well only a few shades darker. Edward and I head back to the Cullen house, with intentions of visiting Grandpa Charlie in the morning.

Jeb chooses an empty room and shuts himself in for the night. I can tell he has a lot to deal with. Just finding out that we weren't abandoned by our parents, but that they were killed by a vampire with a sick vendetta is a lot to handle. Then she finds us, I kill her and learn that I'm able to phase into a feral vampire killing creature. I'm dating my own mother's first boyfriend, find out our grandfather and uncle are still alive, and here we are where it all began learning who we are.

In the morning, we are preparing to head back over to Grandpa Charlie's. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see Jeb, and see what a wonderful man he has become. As Edward goes to open the door for us to head out, he freezes in place. "Shit," he murmurs under his breath. Just low enough for me to hear, but no one else. As he opens the door, I gaze out into the driveway and see a sleek black car with dark tinted windows. The doors open simultaneously and three cloaked figures emerge. _The Volturi_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay.

Arbie PoV

"Edward Cullen, I presume," a dark haired one greets, extending his hand in greeting. I step forward blocking Edward from being able to shake his hand. I heard stories about the Volturi and their gifts with touching one's hand.

"I'm Arbie Bentley," I say, grasping his outstretched hand, letting him feel the inhuman strength in my grip. "Who might you be?" I ask, my tone full of friendliness. The surprise in his expression is not hidden. He has a talent and it is clearly not working on me.

"I'm Aro, of the Volturi. Are you Arbie Bentley as in A.R. Bentley, heiress to Bentley Motors?"

"The very same, and this is my brother, Jeb. Or you may know him as J.E. Bentley," I reply, gesturing to Jeb who has now walked up beside me. We are both now blocking Edward from Aro's hands.

"I always thought you were vampires," he states, surprised. "Usually when CEOs or leaders of large companies never show their faces, it means they're immortal and—"

"I am immortal," I say, cutting him off, "even harder to kill than you are." Let him see the veiled threat, I decide. "Please do come in, Aro. How rude of me to not invite you in. I do apologize."

"No apology necessary. I understand our arrival is somewhat of a surprise. Felix, Demetri, please join me."

"Yes, please come in, Felix and Demetri was it?" I ask, extending my hand in greeting. Edward likely has figured out that I've made it so that anyone has to be expressly invited in to this house by me. Felix and Demetri both eye me as if I'm something to eat, even though I know I have no scent to them. Edward leads them all into the living room, careful to put as much distance between him and Aro as possible; he glares at Felix and Demetri before taking my hand securely in his as we sit down on the sofa.

"Please elaborate, child. How is it that you are immortal?" Aro requests. I almost snap at him and say I'm not a child, but even Edward's century and a half will seem like infancy to his millennia. "I can smell no scent from you, at all. You must not be human."

"My father was a shape-shifter and my mother was a descendant of a half-mortal."

"Was?"

"They're both dead. Murdered… by a vampire." His eyes tell me he wants more to the story, but I've already given him more than I care to share. "Do you mind if I ask the reason for your visit?"

"I was in Alaska, visiting some acquaintances there. And figured I couldn't pass so close to the Cullens without stopping by." I can feel Edward tense up behind me, telling me that Aro is not being entire truthful, and has an ulterior motive swimming around in his mind. "Tell me, young Edward. How many is your coven now?"

"Our _family_ has four pairs now, including my mating with Arbie. But we're split up at the moment." Aro's eyes light up at Edward's mention of our being mates. In fact, it's the first time Edward has even used the term with me. "Carlisle and his mate are in South America presently. I live with my sister and her mate at the moment, while the other pair is currently traveling in Australia, visiting some old friends. Arbie here lives near us with her brother and their adoptive parents." It shocks me how smoothly Edward is able to lie to Aro about his family's whereabouts. I figure Alice will see his decision to tell Aro this and make sure everyone is where he said they'd be in case Aro decides to confirm Edward's claims.

"Adoptive parents?" Aro asks, likely assuming my moms are humans.

"Vampires," I clarify. "They found us after our parents were killed and raised us as their own."

"How lovely, my dear. It is really too bad Carlisle isn't here with you. I would so have loved to catch up with him. It's been too many decades between visits."

"I shall pass along your regards to him when I speak with him again," Edward promises.

"I thank you, son. Arbie, my dear, I am most curious. How old are you?"

"Thirty-six" I reply. "We aged at about twice the rate of a human until we were eight, and then stopped all together. We haven't changed since." Jeb nods along with me, agreeing. Aro asks if we are twins. "Yes, though we don't know which one is older," I joke.

"How fascinating!" Aro exclaims. "And your parents passed away you said. At the hands of one of my kind. How tragic. Do you know what happened by chance?"

"Yes," I reply. He reaches out to grasp my hand, and is too quick for me to move before he grabs it. Edward stiffens at my side, but doesn't show it in his face. Aro squeezes my hand gently, turning it over in his hand a few times before releasing me. He'd grasped my hand earlier but apparently wasn't satisfied with the idea that his mind reading ability does not work on me.

"You are a marvel," he states. "I can't see anything from you at all." I figured he wouldn't be able to see anything; most vampire abilities are useless on me.

"That does not surprise me," I state. "I've yet to meet a vampire whose abilities work with me. Same goes for Jeb." I glance at Jeb who looks like he's sizing up Demetri, trying to figure out which of them would win a fight. Looking at Demetri, my money's on Jeb.

"I wonder if that's a genetic anomaly or an ability of your own," Aro wonders.

"Or both," I add. He smiles and nods at my words. Clearly I've intrigued him much more than I intended. This could turn out to be very bad. I need to find a way to steer his intrigue somewhere else, making myself seem boring. "Now back to the story you requested," I say, steering the conversation away from topics of abilities.

"A very sick minded vampire named Victoria had a vendetta against my mother. Victoria's mate was allegedly killed at the hands of Bella, or so she told me when I met her last week."

"You met Victoria?" Aro asked. "Did she know who you were?"

"Yes, she came into my house, kidnapped my brother, strung him up in a tree and lured me to her by leaving a message written in his blood on the wall in my living room."

"Oh dear heavens!" he exclaims.

"I have a twin bond with Jeb that tells us where the other is pretty much at all times. We've never tested the distance but it was an hour's run at a vampire pace to find him. She told me she killed our parents in vengeance of her mate. The moment she said it, I saw red and killed her myself."

"So you're capable of killing vampires?" Aro muses.

"Yes, that was the first and only time I've done it," I reply. I'd rather not have him classify me as a slayer of some sort. He asks my brother if he's ever killed one, and Jeb replies, "No."

The conversation carries on, with Aro asking question after question about our encounter with Victoria. Evidently, she sought out the Volturi's assistance a decade before, requesting Demetri to help her track me and Jeb. Though Aro didn't know at the time that we were the ones she was looking for. Demetri wouldn't have been able to help in any case, even if the Volturi had said yes. Aro had seen her lunacy in her thoughts, believing that she had made up the whole affair. "Edward, it appears Victoria knew you as well," Aro stated. "I remember seeing her standing in a clearing with you and the rest of your family."

"I am the one that killed her mate," Edward admits. "He threatened a human that our family cared very deeply for, nearly killing her. Once we dispatched him, we left the area, so she could not be affected by our supernatural presence. I have not seen or spoken to her since." I know Edward is lying through his teeth, but I also know that if Aro finds out he revealed himself to a human then left her without changing her, he'd be rather upset. Who knows what punishment he would decide to carry out on Edward should he find out what actually happened.

"Can you tell my why that human was with you all in that clearing that I saw in Victoria's memory?" Aro asks.

"Family picnic," Edward replies, lying so smoothly. "We had to maintain the human illusion, of course. I remember choking down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bottle of water. Absolutely vile." Edward grimaces, as if remembering the sensation of eating human food.

"And this human girl, I believe Victoria referred to her as Bella. She never found out your true nature?" Aro asks.

"No, she never did. The closest she ever came was wondering how it was that we all had the same eye color, but then chocked it up to her own eyes playing tricks on her. She was a very helpless human, stumbling over her own feet, attracting danger left and right. It was hard for us not to feel protective of her. Which is why we all had such a strong reaction to James trying to hunt her. The entire family banded together to protect her, killing James in the process. Victoria must have thought that Bella was romantically involved with one of us, and felt to exact her vengeance in a mate for mate fashion on Bella rather than on me, or another member of my family. If Bella died because of me, it's one thing I'll be forever sorry for. I can only hope that her daughter, Arbie will forgive me for that one day."

"I already have," I whisper, taking his hand in mine.

"Wait just a moment, are you telling me that this Bella, a human, was your mother?" Aro asks, dumbfounded.

"She wasn't human," I reply. "Not entirely anyway." I explain the mechanics of dhampires, to which Aro acts as if he's never heard of such a thing, though I can tell that Edward suspects otherwise. Aro takes everything in like a sponge, though I can tell he'd rather just extract the information from our minds, rather than wasting time with this drivel called conversation.

It appears we've come full circle in the story and Aro has all the answers to the questions he's asked. Once they're out of earshot after they leave, I will certainly be asking Edward what was going on in their minds.

"Listen Aro, while I've thoroughly enjoyed being questioned like the Spanish Inquisition," I remark, not bothering to hide the sarcastic tone in my voice. "I have to wonder at your true reason for being here." He begins to speak but I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "As I am neither vampire nor human, I am not bound by your laws, so I will speak freely, and you will listen." Aro sits down suddenly, as if I've slapped him, but keeps his mouth shut.

"You mentioned you were in the area and wanted to 'visit' Carlisle. We all know that is a lie. The Cullen family is the only group of vampires in this region, so you being here for another reason is hardly fact. Alaska is not close enough to 'mandate' a visit to the Pacific Northwest, and we both know it. You worry that this family or _coven_ as you'd call it has grown too large and too talented. You fear that we may attempt to overthrow you."

Aro nods, which surprises everyone in the room but me. I can be very persuasive when necessary. It's all in the eye contact. "What you need to understand is that neither Carlisle nor any member of this family has any desire to rule. We merely want to live our existences in peace. Unlike you and many in your lot, none of them chose this existence. Carlisle was not turned by choice, merely by accident. A feeding interrupted or a meal gone awry, if you will. When he found a way to exist in this world and not harm humans, he jumped at the chance. You know this rather well, as you've known Carlisle a very long time. When he grew too lonely, he took it upon himself to create a companion, consequences be damned. He created Edward, followed by Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. All of whom were at death's door and had no other options for survival.

"Carlisle made a judgment call in each situation, having no prior knowledge of whether any of these dying individuals would carry with them a gift into immortality. In all truth, only one of the vampires he created awoke with a tangible gift. Two others joined the family some time later, interested in pursuing the 'vegetarian' lifestyle as they call it.

"I joined the family when Edward and I met a short time ago, learning we were mates. So there you have it; the story of the Cullen family, spelled out in detail. And you didn't even have to touch someone to find it out." Demetri holds back a snicker at my remark. Aro is sitting still as a statue, taking in all my words.

"What you say is true, child. Carlisle Cullen has no lust for power." He's saying it as if he's in a trance. "Felix, Demetri, come. Our work here is done." Aro rises from his seat and glides out the door, Felix and Demetri on his heels, both with confused expressions on their faces. They get in their car and drive down the road, leaving us in peace.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Jeb asks.

"What he said," Edward echoes. "It was like you had him in a trance. He couldn't not listen to you. He couldn't not believe you. Even if he thought deep down that what you said was a lie, he was forced by some unknown power to believe you. I don't think we'll ever have to worry about the Volturi coming after us. At least not an attack from Aro, that is."

"I can be very persuasive when I need to be," I reply. "I could tell that when you mentioned that the family was now four mated pairs, he became uneasy. Eight vampires or even seven vampires, and one whatever-I-am in one coven is a lot. Bigger than his even, save the guard. He had trouble comprehending that a big coven does not necessarily mean a greed for power or authority. We all love each other like family. We are family.

"I can't guarantee that the other members of the Volturi will agree with Aro, though. From what I've heard, Caius can be rather ruthless. He may find my existence a danger to vampire-kind." Edward growls at my side. "What? It's not like it isn't true. He may view me and Jeb as a threat that needs to be eliminated. We may have won over Aro, but Caius will be another matter. We can only hope that Caius listens to Aro and believes that we are not a threat to their regime."

Edward PoV

I want to throw both Demetri and Felix into the fiery pits of hell. After dismembering them, cell by cell of course. The vile thoughts they were thinking about my mate made my skin crawl. I can't believe I was able to keep an even tone and serene facial expression throughout Aro's interrogation. Both Demetri and Felix were eying Arbie as if she were some feat they both needed to conquer. Felix was even entertaining the idea of "double teaming" with Demetri, whatever that means. I'll have to ask Emmett about that some time.

"I cannot be held responsible for my actions should I ever run into Felix or Demetri ever again," I say.

"Why?" Arbie asks.

"Suffice it to say, they both were having rather _impure_ thoughts about you."

"So you're saying they wanted to shag my brains out," she replies, crassly. My jaw drops. "Oh don't be such a prude Edward; you know you're the only one that gets to do that." She winks at me. Jeb makes a gesture as if he's about to lose his lunch at the idea of his sister and me having relations. I can't blame him though; I've had similar feelings at the thought of my sisters in the same situation.

"Now that they're in the area, do you think it wise for the rest of your family to come here?" Jeb asks.

"Good thought, no it's not a good idea. In fact, they should probably head to the places I mentioned they were already at." My phone beeps with an incoming text message. The ringtone indicates it's from Alice.

*Already on our way to each location – Pixie

I show the text to Arbie and Jeb. They seem appeased by Alice's message. "Good, I really don't want to have to take down the Volturi this decade. Let's wait a few decades before we attempt that," she jokes. Or is she not joking? Shaking the thought from my head, I change the subject.

"Did you want to head over to Charlie's house, love?" I ask.

"Yes. Jeb, are you ready to meet our Grandpa?" Jeb nods with a tentative smile and we head out the door. I'm planning to stay in the car again; there's no telling if Charlie will remember or recognize me, nor what would happen if he does.

Once we arrive, the nurse is taken aback by the hulking form of Jeb. He is nearly as tall as his father and almost as solidly muscled. This nurse never knew Jacob Black, but Jeb's size would be a shock to anyone. A part of me wonders if he'll ever phase like Arbie seems to do. Maybe he'll even become a full on wolf some day. I try not to listen too closely as Jeb and Arbie spend time with their soon to depart grandfather, but I can't help but hear Charlie's surprise at Jeb's likeness to his father. It actually causes his heart to skip a beat, which in his condition is not safe. Luckily, he calms himself down quickly.

Charlie Swan truly is a wonderful man; he loved his daughter more than his own life, and very nearly gave up his in an attempt to save her. He still has no idea that his daughter was surrounded by creatures that belong in mythology, nor that his grandchildren are a new breed of supernatural creatures. He's noticed that they don't look nearly as old as they should, but he's chocked that up to a weird Quileute trait like his stepson, Seth.

"Jeb, you look just like your dad," Charlie wheezes. Through his thoughts, I see him reach for a photo album that's resting on the nightstand. It must have been the only one that Seth didn't take. Jeb rushes to his side to help him. Charlie takes the book and places it on his lap, opening it to one of the last few pages. "Here's a photo of your folks on their wedding day. They were so happy and in love. I'd never seen two people that love each other that much. And they stayed close all through their marriage; Jacob was overjoyed to learn they were having twins. But always worried. I guess he realized how tiny Bella was and how big he was, and worried that any baby of his was gonna be big, too. He worried you both wouldn't fit in her tummy," Charlie jokes. I wince at his memory of Bella's swollen belly. Even being part dhampire, her body was barely able to contain two half shape-shifter babies.

"She wasn't pregnant very long. Only six months. But she was so big, we couldn't tell if something was wrong or if you guys just grew extra fast." Charlie strokes a photo of a very pregnant but smiling Bella before continuing his story. "I was so proud of my baby girl. She somehow was able to push you both out with no pain medication, and she hardly complained at all." Yep, that sounds like Bella. She never liked to let anyone know she was hurting.

"Your Grandma, Renée, was beside herself the entire time. She passed away right around the time your mom and dad did. I think it's because of a broken heart," Charlie says, sadly. He'd flown down to Florida to attend the service shortly after having one in Forks for his daughter and son-in-law. So many people close to him died all at once. Victoria was to blame for all of it. I only wish I could bring her back from the truly dead, just so I could tear her apart all over again. Why, oh why did I have to go catatonic when I saw her that day?

The conversation continues between Charlie and his grandchildren for some time. Even when the nurse tries to insist that Charlie needs his rest, he shoos her away stating he's missed out on thirty-four years of bonding with his grandkids. She hovers nearby for a while before Arbie gives her a glare and tells her that should she be needed, she'll be called. Having been persuaded, or compelled as I think, the nurse scurries out of the room and back down the stairs, busying herself with cleaning the already spotless kitchen and checking on the roast she's cooking every twelve seconds.

Before long, Arbie and Jeb are saying their goodbyes, promising to stay in contact with Charlie. He sincerely hopes that they do, as he's not sure how much longer he's going to be around. I'm not sure either. His health had taken a downward spiral shortly after Bella died, and he hasn't come back up much since. Though now that he's gotten to spend some time with his grandchildren, he's feeling much better. It's amazing how much simple human contact can do in regards to improving health.

Arbie slides silently into the car as Jeb hops in the back seat. "Where to?" I ask.

"I'm starving. Let's go get some food somewhere. I don't feel like cooking," Arbie responds, a melancholy tone in her voice.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask. I reach across the center console to take her hand in mine. She squeezes back affectionately.

"I just wish we'd found him sooner. I would have loved to have a grandpa all these years. Seth too, I mean he could have helped us so much through all the changes we went through. Our moms did what they could, and they've been wonderful, but now more than ever, I feel robbed of my family. I could kill Victoria all over again just for what her killing my mom did to Charlie."

"Me, too," I agree.

I drive to Port Angeles and we select a little mom and pop diner that boasts the best fries in the Pacific Northwest. Jeb mentions that French fries are by far his favorite food. The waitress seats us immediately and is staring intently at Jeb the entire time we're there. I guess around him, I don't need to worry much about women constantly ogling me. Or perhaps the fact that I'm head over heels in love with the most beautiful woman on the planet is showing on my face, and they know to steer clear of me. Especially with how intimidating Arbie must be to them. I certainly never want to be on her bad side. I'd seen in Jasper's memory how easily she tore Victoria to shreds, and I saw how she dealt with the Sharpe twins back at school.

School. I'd completely forgotten all about it. It feels like an eternity ago that we were there. I wonder if we'll ever go back. The waitress asking for our order pulls me out of my thought process. Arbie orders two double cheeseburgers, French fries, a chocolate shake, and a cherry coke. Jeb makes a similar order, only throws in a side of mozzarella sticks as well. I order a burger with fries, hoping that somehow between the two of them, they'll be able to eat my meal as well. Arbie winks at me, conspiratorially, telling me that it'll be no trouble. Jeb seems excited at the prospect of more fries.

As soon as the food arrives, they both dig in vigorously as if they haven't eaten in days rather than just a few hours. Every couple minutes, Arbie leans over and takes a bite out of my burger for me; Jeb continuously steals my fries. Soon, the waitress appears to refresh their ever draining sodas and ask how everything is. Jeb replies with his mouth full which causes Arbie to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Brother of mine, you have absolutely no tact at all. It's a wonder the female population ever wastes their time with you. You're such a caveman."

"What? I'm hungry. A guy's gotta eat."

"Mm hmm" Arbie hums.

Just then a woman in her mid to late fifties walks in and stares at me as if I'm a ghost. I delve into her thoughts to see if I recognize her somehow. The answer causes me to freeze in place.

"Edward? Edward Cullen? How can this be?"

* * *

Who do you think it is?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberry.

Arbie PoV

"Oh shit," I mutter under my breath. Someone has recognized Edward. Edward's expression mirrors my statement, and I can see he's calculating any and all ways to get out of this without exposing himself. Thinking quickly, I decide to lie by telling the truth.

"Hi," I say, greeting the woman warmly. She looks to be about sixty years old, give or take a couple years. She must have known Edward when he lived in Forks, when my parents were still alive. "I'm Ali Rose Black, and you are?" she gazes at me as if I've grown a second head.

"Ali Rose?" she gasps. "As in Bella and Jacob's daughter?"

"The very same, and this is my brother, Jeb." I gesture to Jeb and the woman looks at him, studying his face closely. "And you are?"

"Angela Cheney," she replies, sticking her hand out to shake. I take it gently, not wanting to harm her, or warn her that I am something other than human.

"You've been missing for so many years," she says.

"I know. We've only just learned who our parents were, and came here to find out anything about them that we could. I take it you knew them?"

"Ah, yes. I was friends with your mom. I'm sorry, you should be in your mid thirties, and you don't look a day over 18. And you," she points at Edward, "have not changed at all. You look exactly the same as you did in high school. Oh dear, I must be going senile," she sits down in the vacant chair at our table and puts her head in her hands. The woman is only sixty, hardly the age to be having those kind of mental problems.

"You're not senile," I assure her, putting my hand over hers. "Jeb and I don't age the same way as everyone else. I guess it's a Quileute thing. And Edward here, well, he hasn't aged at all in the last 40 years."

"How?" Angela asks.

"We're not at liberty to say," I reply. Edward is gaping at me. His eyes asking me what the hell I'm doing. I'm not entirely sure I even know. But I'm used to being in control of situations. This will be no exception. I turn towards Angela, staring her right in the eye and say, "Science." Jeb is sitting in the booth nearly convulsing with laughter, and trying to keep it in. Luckily, Angela is angled towards me, and cannot see his ridiculous grin. Edward keeps switching his gaze between me and Jeb, still utterly confused.

"Well, where was I 40 years ago when that experiment happened? Though I don't think I'd have wanted to be eighteen forever," she muses. "I have had a happy life, married my best friend, had three beautiful children, and now we have five grandchildren!" she pulls out an album from her oversized purse. Why on earth are these gigantic bags still in style? This thing has to give her back trouble. Opening the album to the back page, she shows me her grandchildren.

"They're beautiful," I compliment.

Angela glances at her watch and informs us that she must head home to her husband. His name is Ben and he also went to high school with Edward and my mother. "I had better not tell him about this, He's already suffered one heart attack. So young, he's only fifty-eight, like me. I told him to lay off the salt when we were kids. It was good to see you Edward, and to meet you, Ali Rose and Jeb." She smiles at us warmly which makes what I'm about to do hurt that much more. I offer to escort her to her car. Edward goes to join us but I shoot him a look, pleading for him to stay put. I lead Angela outside and walk her to her car with her hand tucked in the crook of my arm.

"You look so like your mother, just quite a bit taller and darker. I bet you got that from your dad. He was a handsome one. If I hadn't been so in love with Ben, I might have given Bella a run for her money," she jokes. "Bella truly was one of my best friends, though. So tragic what happened to her. You would have loved her, she loved you so much." She reaches up and strokes my cheek.

"Angela," I begin, looking straight into her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. "This conversation never happened," I implore her. "You never saw me or my brother or Edward here. You came for a slice of pie, and then decided to go home to Ben, to make sure he's well."

"I came for a slice of pie, now I think I'll go home to Ben. He hasn't been well," she echoes. She gets in her car and drives away, without a clue of the conversation that just happened.

Edward comes rushing out at a fast human pace, Jeb hot on his heels. I glance back in the window and notice that a pile of bills is sitting on the table. Edward must have left that to cover the check. Must be at least a fifty percent tip. He's a man after my own heart. "Did you just compel her to forget about the whole conversation?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I did."

"Then why bother with telling her part of the truth anyway?" he asks.

"I felt like she deserved some answers, Edward. Even if I couldn't let her remember them. I've never tried to completely erase a memory before though, so I don't know how well it worked. So it's good that I didn't flat out tell her the whole truth."

"She left with no memory of my face in her thoughts at all," Edward replies. "Before she kept going back and forth between how I look today and how she remembers me from high school. Naturally there is little difference, only she noted that I don't seem to look constipated all the time now." I laugh. I suppose sitting next to one's singer all day every day would make someone uneasy.

"Do you think it best if we leave town sooner rather than later?" I ask. "I don't want to risk us running into anyone else who might recognize you."

"I know you want to spend more time with Charlie, though. Maybe I'll go back home alone, and you can stay here with Jeb."

"No, I think we'd better go. Jeb and I look too much like our parents as it is. It's a risk for all of us. Jeb, what do you think?"

"I think we should go see Granddad once more, then head home. We've missed enough school for now," he replies. "Plus I think our moms have missed us."

"God, I haven't even looked at my phone since we left home. They've probably called me a hundred times," I reply. With that I hop in the car and we race back to Edward's house. I run upstairs and grab my phone, turning it on. 27 missed calls and messages from our moms. Shit. We didn't even tell them where we were going.

I call Mama Bree's cell phone, cringing as I wait for her to start barking in my hear. "Arbie? Thank God! Where have you been? Why haven't you answered ANY of my calls? Where's your brother?"

"We're in Forks," I tell her.

"Why are you in Forks?" she demands. I give her a summary of our visit and the reason behind it, decidedly leaving out our run in with Aro and company. "When are you coming home?" she asks now that she's calmed down. She realizes that while Jeb and I look young, we are in fact adults, and prefer to be treated as such. Which is one reason why they are rarely home; they like to give us our freedoms.

"Did she freak?" Jeb asks as he enters the room after I finish the call. He never likes to be around when Mama Bree yells at me. He gets protective of me, and wants to interfere, but at the same time, she's our mom. It's much the same when he's the one getting yelled at. Must be a twin thing.

"No more than I expected," I reply. "And once I told her where we were and why, she calmed down instantly. I told her we'd be leaving in the next couple of days after visiting Granddad again. I'll call Eve, and tell her to be ready tomorrow evening to fly home. Jeb heads out of the door while I make that call, too. Edward has been staring at me studiously this entire time.

"You are quite positively the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent, compassionate, and selfless person I've ever met," he states. He lifts the corner of his mouth in his signature crooked grin and reaches his hands out for me. His cool arms wrap around me, pulling me close. I lean down to kiss him and he tightens his grip on me, his hands then sliding down to squeeze my rear. "And this is the most amazing ass on the planet," he adds.

"Whodathunkit," I reply. "Edward Cullen, an ass man."

"Nope, I'm an Arbie man. Everything about you is absolutely intoxicating. These breasts for instance. Just the perfect size to fit in my hand." His hand slides up my torso and cups my breast, feeling the weight of it in his palm. "And your face, exquisite perfection, especially when it's all contorted in pleasure."

"Are you saying my O face is attractive?"

"Jeb," he calls out. "You might want to make yourself scarce. I am going to do unspeakable things to your sister in about twelve seconds."

"Oh gross… I'm outta here. I'll go visit Uncle Seth." I don't even say goodbye as I'm already pinned beneath Edward on the floor.

"We're not going to make it to the bed, I'm afraid," he whispers as we tear at each other's clothes frantically.

Edward's PoV

Her skin is like silk beneath my lips as I roam across her body, kissing her everywhere. I take one of her pebbled nipples in my mouth, biting it gently, listening to her hiss in response. "Forget the foreplay, Edward, and fuck me!" she demands. I'm only too happy to oblige. I position myself at her entrance and thrust into her in one rough motion. She yells out, digging her hands into my shoulder blades. I can feel my skin crack beneath her nails, pleasurable pain radiating through me.

I thrust into her wildly, faster than I ever have before. Her screams and walls tightening around me indicate she loves every second of it. "God Edward, yes!" she says into my shoulder just before biting down hard as she climaxes. Wanting to give her multiple, I keep going, thinking about anything but how amazing she feels wrapped around my length.

After her second climax, I can tell she's becoming physically worn out, but I want to give her one more before I let my release take over. I remove myself from her and bury my face between her thighs. My tongue assaults her sensitive nub eliciting more growls and moans from her as her fingers claw at my hair, pulling hard. I thrust two fingers inside her and pump as fast as I can. She tells me she's about to come, and I can feel her walls begin to tighten. I quickly thrust back inside her so we can come together. Her walls grip me like a vice and she comes long and hard, crushing me against her as she kisses me, tasting herself on my lips.

"Damn TigerWard, you'll be the death of me," she tells me, gasping for breath. "Three earth shattering orgasms. My goodness." I smile into her neck as I nuzzle her and nip her skin with my teeth. "Oh no, Mr. Insatiable, don't get me all riled up again. I'm spent. And I'm starving." I giggle and roll off of her, allowing her to get up. She walks out of the room completely nude and heads down the stairs. I freeze in shock for a moment before following her out.

"What if Jeb comes back?" I ask her.

"It's not like he's never seen me naked, Edward; we did grow up together. Trust, I've seen his junk way more times than I care to think about. It's like his signature thing to venture to the kitchen for a sandwich after he gets laid. I can't tell you how many times I've been sitting at the kitchen table, and in he walks, balls swinging free in the breeze, not a care in the world. I figure he deserves a little payback. If he even comes back tonight, that is. He might just stay at Uncle Seth's place." I gape at her, still having a hard time believing she's so immodest. "Besides, standing behind the counter, he can't see much anyway," she adds, as she flips her long ebony tresses in front of her shoulders so they cascade down and cover her breasts.

"How very Eve of you," I tell her, poking her in the rib. "Shall we get a leaf for me?" She giggles and slaps me playfully before rummaging around the cupboards for the makings of whatever it is she'll be eating.

I watch in rapt attention as she deftly spreads peanut butter onto two slices of white bread. Thinking she's going to go for the jelly, I move to the fridge to retrieve it for her. I hold out the jar, but she shakes her head, pushing me aside and digging in the fridge for something else. She produces a jar of dill pickles. "Ah, perfect. Just what I wanted," she says, smiling and licking her lips. She lays the pickles onto the bread, diagonally across the slice and then rolls it up. This action reminds me of something I ate as a human, something involving pigs, but I can't quite recall.

She eats the sandwiches in record time, pours herself a glass of milk and downs it in seconds. "I'm surprised you're not grimacing at my choice of sandwich ingredients."

"It's human food, love. It's all gross to me. Why, is peanut butter and pickles a weird combination?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm told it's pregnant lady food," she replies. Her eyes widen. "Not that I'm pregnant. I mean I'm pretty sure I can't ever be, but I eat these all the time." Her face reddens as she realizes what she's said. Pregnant lady food? Oh she must be referring to the cravings that women often experience throughout their pregnancies.

"Can't be pregnant?" I ask, wondering what she meant by that part.

"Well, I mean, I've never had a menstrual cycle, so I'm assuming that means no-can-has on the offspring front," she explains. "Though I guess we could have Carlisle run some tests or something to be sure. We haven't been using condoms, so I guess it could be a tiny concern." I almost say that vampires can't father children, but then I remember she is a direct descendant of one, so that clearly isn't true. I wonder what else about vampirism is true that even I thought was a myth.

"You've never had a physical before?" I query, surprised. Shouldn't most young women get examined every now and then?

She shrugs. "No, I hadn't ever been with anyone before you, so there was no reason to do it." She reaches into the freezer for a container of ice cream. "Jesus Alice, how many kinds of ice cream do you think we need in this house?" She picks one out and digs a spoon out of the drawer. Proceeding to eat the ice cream right out of the box, she continues speaking. "Jeb has never been to a doctor either. Neither of us has ever been sick, and since we aren't human, he figures we aren't susceptible to human ailments, including STDs. I keep telling him, he should at least have his DNA tested to be sure, but he doesn't seem to care."

"That's rather reckless," I say. "Perhaps Carlisle should have a look at him, too."

"I agree," she replies. "I'll drag him into the exam room and pin him down myself, if I have to. Thank god he didn't go for either of those Sharpe Twins. I hate to think about what must be brewing in their dirty snatches."

Wanting to change the subject, I ask her about something that I remember from our New York City trip. "Speaking of food," I say. "How is it that the chef at that restaurant made food that was palatable to vampires?"

Realization dawns on her face. "I forgot all about that. I meant to tell you once we got home, but then all the drama began. The chef at Per Se is a vampire. I guess it's a hot spot for vampires to go to with their human dates. He devised a way to create human looking meals out of blood and some digestible proteins. I guess it's not the most delicious thing, but it helps maintain the façade while not completely grossing oneself out."

"It was very interesting. Jasper compared the taste to rat blood. Emmett dared him to drink it once a few decades ago." She grimaces. "It's repulsive, but it works in a pinch."

As she is cleaning up her dishes and putting away the ice cream, I hear a mind approaching that I've never heard before. A stranger, I think. _I hope they're here, _the stranger thinks_. I've been searching so long. _Before I can figure out whom it might be, the doorbell rings. Arbie dashes up the stairs with me hot on her heels, searching for clothing. She throws on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, not bothering with undergarments before descending the stairs. Does she know who it is?

I take a tentative sniff and discern that whoever is at the door is a vampire, but not one that I've ever met. I don a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt and join Arbie at the front door just as she's opening it. "Can I help you?" she asks politely. He looks at me, recognizing that I'm a vampire and visibly calms. He knows he can speak freely about vampires and not have to lie.

"Yes, I'm looking for an Alice and a Jasper Black," he says. I recognize his face as soon as I focus on him. I can feel Arbie tense next to me. She's not used to people knowing her given name. "My name is Joham. Alice and Jasper are my great, great, great grandchildren."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arbie PoV

I'm staring at the red-eyed vampire on the porch, lost in his gaze. I recognize his face from the photo that Edward's brother Jasper was able to dig up. In the photo, he'd been standing behind a brown haired woman seated in a chair, his hands on her shoulders. Her hand was resting atop one of his. "I'm Alice," I tell him. "But, please call me Arbie." I extend my hand in greeting, which he takes, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I've been searching for so long," he whispers into my hair. Finally he releases me and pushes me to arms' length to look me over. "You're a vision," he says. "And who is this handsome man with you?" he asks.

"This is Edward, my mate," I reach over and clasp Edward's hand in mine, giving him a loving smile. "Jasper, or Jeb, as he's more commonly known is away at the moment, but he should be back soon, I'd imagine." I glance at Edward again to see if Joham's thoughts indicate we should be wary of anything. He gives me a smile, his eyes telling me everything is fine. "Please come in, Joham," I say, stepping back to allow him through the doorway. Edward leads him into the sitting room, where he sits in the same seat that Aro occupied the day before.

"So, Alic—I mean Arbie, forgive me. Tell me about yourself," he requests, sitting on the edge of his seat as if I'm about tell him the answer to life. I begin with telling him about how we came to be and our theory that our father being a shape-shifter triggered the dormant dhampire traits to become more dominant. I regale him with the stories of our upbringing, many of which Edward hasn't heard yet, so he's sitting just as captivated as Joham, listening to my every word. Continuing on with the story of meeting Edward and learning that his first love was my mother, killing Victoria, coming here, meeting my grandfather, and then the encounter with Aro.

"And that's it, until now," I finish.

"Simply fascinating," he replies. "I'm happy to tell you that you have many other relatives. I have a son and three daughters. My son Nahuel is your great, great grandfather. He created a daughter with a woman named Theresa, who when she learned he wasn't human, asked him to leave. He stayed only until she gave birth, to ensure that she survived it, as his mother did not. From that point on, there were no more vampires in that side of the family tree. Theresa made my son promise that none of his family would ever interfere with her, nor her child. He kept his promise and made us all stay away. My daughters were especially heartbroken as they wanted to meet their niece. Nahuel roamed the lands a while longer before meeting a woman that he fell head over heels for. She bore him three children before he changed her.

"As no more vampires nor half-mortals intervened in your line, vampire traits all but disappeared. Until your mother. How fascinating that she ended up loving a vampire first, then marrying a shape-shifter. Dhampires, no matter how far removed from their immortal ancestors, are always drawn to our kind."

"Where do you live?" I ask him. "Can I meet the rest of the family?"

"Of course, child!" he beams. "I'd love nothing more than for you, your brother, and your mates to come to South America to meet all of us."

"We're doing what?" Jeb interjects as he bursts through the front door. "Who is this?" I tell him who the man is and Jeb stands there, slack jawed. Joham stands to greet him, but Jeb takes a step back, wary.

"It's okay, Jeb. He means us no harm," I promise. "He's been searching for us for a long time." I give him the cliff's notes version of Joham's story, ending with him telling us that his family all live in South America.

"We travel a great deal, but South America will always be our true home," he tells us. "I am so happy that I finally found you. Our family tree hasn't been complete in so long. And I'm sure Nahuel will be all too pleased to find he has living great, great grandchildren. He assumed that when we learned of your parents' death that you died along with them. I was not convinced as no bodies nor missing children had ever been found. I've been searching ever since."

"What brought you here?" Edward asks. I figure he already heard it in Joham's head, but doesn't want to give away his gift just yet.

"I'd heard a rumor that Aro and some of his guard were in the area, having come down from Alaska. Knowing this was where Isabella lived, I figured it was worth a shot to see if the vampires in the area knew anything. I had no idea that I'd find my grandchildren here. I figured I'd happen upon a coven, and they may be able to tell me more details about Bella's children. The paper's description of her death indicated to an immortal's eye that it was more than just an animal attack, so naturally, my curiosity was piqued." I glance at Edward to see if Joham is telling the truth. Edward's face is unreadable, but I don't detect any hints of deception in Joham's words.

After dealing with Aro and Victoria, I'm not quick to trust every red-eyed vampire I meet, but I am related to this one. And blood and venom are both thicker than water. I turn to Joham and look straight into his eyes. "Where in South America do you live?"

"Not far from Machu Picchu," he replies. "The mountains are the best place for us as not many humans go there, and those that do, well let's just say it's not uncommon for them to never return." I hadn't asked for that much information, but am glad to know my powers of persuasion, or compulsion as Edward calls it, work on him.

"What do you say, Jeb?" I turn to my brother. "Wanna go to Peru?"

Edward PoV

Twenty four hours later, the house is closed up again, the left over food donated to a shelter, and the rest of the family is on their way to Lima, Peru, to meet us there. Emmett and Rosalie were a little peeved that they were asked to come back to this side of the planet moments after they touched down in Australia. Rosalie decided they'll spend a couple of days hunting in the outback and then head to Lima.

Jeb and Arbie have said their final goodbyes to Charlie, Joham and I waiting dutifully in the car. Joham's thoughts tell me he wants to go in and see his great grandson, but thinks better of it, considering his present state of health.

We're on our way to SeaTac, ready to catch a flight to Lima. Eve, Arbie and Jeb's personal pilot is there and ready to take us to our destination. Having a private plane really is the bee's knees. We'll have to stop to refuel in Mexico City and perhaps again in Bogotá, depending on the weather. Alice and Jasper are meeting us at SeaTac, so we can all fly together. Seeing as Carlisle and Esme are already in South America, it won't take much for them to meet us where Joham has indicated.

Throughout the flight, Joham sits and chats with Arbie, telling her all about her other family members, mourning the losses of the human mothers that perished when his children were born. "If I'd known then what I know now, I'd have turned them just as the children were born, if they had asked me of course," he says.

"Perhaps it's better this way," Arbie replied. "I'm sure your children would have loved to have had their mothers around, but after turning the first one, what do you think the odds are of her letting you copulate with another human, leaving her to the same fate?"

"A fair point, my dear. You are a wise one, so wise for your years," Joham praised, taking her hands in his. I couldn't help but bristle at the gesture and hold back a growl. _He's her ancestor, I have no reason to be jealous_, I tell myself. After a while, she leaves Joham's side to take residence in the chair next to mine. She raises the arm rest and settles her head against my lap. Snuggling into me, she stirs a feeling in my nether regions, but I must ignore it. We're on a plane full of our family, it's hardly appropriate to rekindle our membership of the mile high club.

Joham is more than fascinated with Jasper. They chat for the remainder of the flight about Jasper's involvement in the American Civil War, and the Southern Vampire Wars that were going on simultaneously. "I've met Maria," Joham tells Jasper. "Only once though. That woman is a force to be reckoned with. And not in a good way, like you my dear Alice," he says to Jasper's mate. She beams at him and bounces excitedly in her seat, all the while being frustrated that she can't see anything that's going to happen.

While I try not to invade anyone's thoughts, I feel Arbie writing against my leg. After a moment, I realize she's written, "Do you trust Joham?" She turns her head up to look at me and I give her one stiff nod, indicating that yes I do trust him, but only so far. She nods in reply and turns away, nuzzling my lap again. "I want to drag you into the bathroom," she writes along my leg, likely feeling my growing erection pressing against her cheek. "But I know we shouldn't." At this, I can't hold back my groan. "Down cowboy, just wait until we land, and I'll take you 'hunting,'" she promises.

She keeps true to her promise and as soon as we land, she tells everyone that we are going hunting. Joham asks to join us but when we tell him about our diet, he grimaces and says he'll make other hunting arrangements. Alice tries to ask to come along, but Jasper quickly redirects her focus, indicating we need some alone time. God bless my brother.

Two hours later, we return, fully sated in more ways than one. Carlisle and Esme have arrived along with the Denali clan. I hadn't realized they'd be joining us. Sensing my confusion, Jasper tells me that they'd contacted Carlisle as soon as Aro left their home in Alaska and arranged to meet them in South America. Then when they heard about this situation with Joham, they were very curious. As I greet my cousins, I see Tanya glaring daggers at Arbie, who is oblivious, speaking with Carmen, who suddenly adores my mate.

Given Tanya's history of trying to bed me, I'm not surprised that she's jealous that I've now taken a mate. Eventually, Carmen is peeled away from Arbie, who then moves on to introduce herself to the rest of the Denali clan. Eleazer is rather taken with her as well; her ability to shield his gift astounds him. "She got that from her mother," I tell him quietly. He glances at me in confusion, but then resumes his appraisal of her.

"I'm Kate, and these are my sisters Irina and Tanya," Kate says to Arbie. Arbie says hello to Irina, grasping her hand, and when she moves to greet Tanya, Tanya huffs and turns away. "Don't pay Tanya any mind," Kate tells her. "She's been trying to get in Edward's pants for over a century and is jealous that you're the one to finally do it." Arbie turns to me, cocks an eyebrow and purses her lips. Silently, I promise to tell her all about it later, with a nod.

Meanwhile, Kate and Irina are both quite taken with Jeb, and he seems all too eager to spend time with the both of them. Perhaps simultaneously. Their minds are along the same track, and I shake my head trying to rid the visual of the three of them naked and deep in the throes of passion. Yuck. "Are they thinking what I think they're thinking?" Jasper asks, feeling the lust rolling off of all three of them.

"Yes," I reply. "Well, I can't say for sure with Jeb's thoughts. But given his expression, I'd say yes."

"Ew," Jasper replies, echoing my own thoughts.

Once everyone has been introduced, Joham takes the lead and we head into the jungle, towards where his family has congregated. Jeb and Arbie follow closely behind him, chatting with him along the way. I stay behind Arbie, silent, so she can get to know her grandfather. The rest of the family behind me is more than curious. Esme is wondering how Rosalie will take the news that vampire males can father children. Esme herself is mourning her lost son all over again. No doubt Rosalie will be off to find a human woman who is gullible enough to let Emmett impregnate her. Rosalie will think nothing of killing the human so she can have a baby. I cringe at the thought, but know it to be true.

A few hours later, we arrive at Machu Picchu. Being the off-season, there are few tourists around, and even the locals are few and far between. Joham tells us that it is during this time of year that his family travels the most, for hunting. "We don't want to deplete the already dismal indigenous populations here, so we go where the tourists go, to places where a few missing people will go relatively un-noticed." Arbie cringes and squeezes my hand. I'm sure she's worried about how she's going to handle being related to a bunch of vampires, half-vampires, and dhampires that kill humans.

Another small jaunt through the woods and we arrive at a very old pyramid. It's virtually impossible to get to for humans, so it hasn't been discovered since the fall of the Inca that inhabited this area thousands of years before. Soon we come upon a group of people that make all of us stop in our tracks. Joham reaches the group and is quick to introduce everyone. "These are my children," he begins. "Nahuel, Xoatl, Macha, and Renalda." They each smile at us as their father says their names. He continues down the line introducing his children's mates, their children, and the grandchildren. All in all there are seven half-vampires. Three dhampires, who allegedly age _very _slowly, and four vampire mates. Evidently Joham's daughters are able to conceive with either human or vampire males. Two of them conceived with their mates while they were human and the other with her vampire mate. The two human mates were turned not long after. Mostly for fear that the children would try to eat their fathers.

"Papa, you've introduced all of us, but you have yet to tell us who any of these people are," Nahuel says to his father.

"I'm sorry my son, I was saving the surprise for the last possible moment," Joham replies with a grin. He steps over to Arbie and Jeb, places an arm around each of them and says, "These are your great grandchildren, Nahuel. Alice Rosalie, better known as Arbie, and Jasper Emmett, better known as Jeb." Nahuel's eyes go wide as his father tells him who they are.

"I thought they were dead," he whispers.

"I know you did, son, but I had faith that they were alive somewhere. And you won't believe what else I've found out about them." Joham is bouncing from foot to foot as he tells his family about how Arbie and Jeb were fathered by a shape-shifter.

Nahuel approaches cautiously, thinking that his grandchildren might just disappear before his eyes. "You are definitely a descendant of Theresa," he tells Arbie. "You have her eyes, and her smile." He reaches out tentatively to embrace Arbie, who launches herself into her arms. He's surprised by her strength and the sheer mass of her, but realizes that given her shape-shifter side, she's going to be something else. He grasps Jeb's hand in a manly hand-shake. I roll my eyes at the idea that so many men have a problem with hugging other men. You're family. Get over it.

I can tell that Jeb isn't as enthusiastic about meeting his biological family as his sister is. He's content with his sister and his vampire parents. He was excited about Charlie and Seth a bit, but nowhere near as much as Arbie. I can see him glancing back at Kate and Irina every so often; likely more excited about the prospects of having fun time with them, since he lost out on the Sharpe twins back home. Ew.

Nahuel and Arbie are busy chatting while Jeb saunters back to the Denali sisters. Tanya is nowhere to be seen. Apparently she didn't accompany us here. I search out and cannot find her mental signature anywhere within my range. She probably went hunting to let out some of her frustration with me. I hope she doesn't cause a scene or anything. As I think about this, I hear Esme's thoughts are not very different from my own. _I'm sorry about Tanya, _Esme thinks to me. _I had no idea she still felt so strongly for you, or I would have suggested she not join us. _I shake my head at her, indicating it's not her fault. _I hope she can leave well enough alone and just be happy for you. _

"Earth to Zoned-outWard," Arbie says, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, love?"

"Nahuel and his sisters have asked for some time alone with me, to get to know me. Jeb is more interested in your cousins than anything else, so we're leaving them be. I think they're headed off to some hot springs somewhere. Gross. Anyway, will you be okay on your own for a while? I think Carlisle is setting up camp somewhere, in case it rains. Which it will."

"I'll be fine love; don't be gone long," I request. She nods and pulls me in for a searing kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her tightly to me. "Later, Cowboy," she whispers in my ear and then is off like a shot with Nahuel and his sisters.

I set off to find Carlisle and the others. When I arrive, there is an array of tents set up along with picnic benches, coolers of food, the whole nine. "If the Peruvian version of park rangers shows up," Carlisle explains. "Plus, food for Arbie and Jeb if they stay with us." I nod in agreement and head into my assigned tent with Arbie. Our bags are already placed, sleeping bags arranged, courtesy of Esme. I settle in for the wait while Arbie is with her family and think of composing a song for her. Now that I know her a lot better in many ways, I should be able to find the notes to describe her.

Closing my eyes, I lose myself in the music. It doesn't dawn on me until much too late that the hand unzipping the tent flap and entering the tent is not Arbie. In the next moment, I find a very naked Tanya straddling my lap trying to undo my zip. "Tanya! What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" I bellow.

"Get your pasty ass off my mate!" I hear Arbie yell a second before her hand reaches into the tent and yanks Tanya out by her hair. I quickly set about fixing my zip and emerging from the tent to see Arbie still holding a nude Tanya in the air, still clutching her blonde hair in her hands. Kate throws a blanket towards Arbie who uses it to cover Tanya's bare form. "Do you mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing with my mate?" Arbie hisses.

"Your mate?" Tanya replies. "Please, you're nothing but Edward's latest distraction. He'll tire of you and come back to me, like he always does." She's deranged. Not once have I ever gone to her. If anything I've been fighting her off of me every time she's near. She's never gone this far before, though. Where Bella would have worried at the likelihood of Tanya's words, Arbie shows nothing but confidence in my unwavering love for her; she knows I would never leave her to be with another. Especially Tanya.

"Don't test me, trollop," Arbie hisses. I can tell she's going into her fierce mode. Emmett's thoughts mirror my own, _If Tanya pushes one more button, she's going to transform into her other self. All claws and fangs and scariness, oh my_.

"You don't want to go down this road, Tanya," Carlisle warns.

"I don't care what you've said to these fools," Tanya continues, looking around at the rest of us. I put my face in my hands as I hear her next words before she says them. "You're nothing but a wannabe. A wannabe vampire, a wannabe shape-shifter. When really, you're nothing more but an insignificant human, a blip on the radar of those of us that are worthy of the term immortal. Hell, Edward is barely worthy; he's a miserable excuse for a vampire. Brooding and depressed all the time. Immortality is to be enjoyed not squandered. He's not even worthy of my bed."

"Then why have you been trying so hard to get me into it?!" I yell, my patience having reached its breaking point.

"I've got this, Edward," Arbie tells me, turning briefly. Tanya takes her momentary distraction to grab Arbie's arm that's holding her up and bite into it. Fueled by her rage and the newly present venom in her system, Arbie transforms, her limbs elongating and growing in muscle mass, her claws stretching out of her fingers, and her fangs piercing through her lips, causing her mouth to fall open in a growl.

"Bad move, Blondie," Arbie roars as she releases Tanya from her grasp, who darts out of the clearing. Arbie is fast on her heels, chasing after her.

"We have to stop her before she kills Tanya," I say, taking off after them, the rest of the family and Joham's clan behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You'll notice, they don't so much fly, as plummet.

Arbie PoV

All I can see is red. That blonde bimbo bitch has pushed me over the edge. As I feel my clothes tightening around me I know I'm about to turn into my other self. The scary one that'll send her running. Sure enough, as soon as I release her, she darts off into the woods, bare ass nude. "Arbie, stop!" I hear Jeb yell, but I cannot be stopped. Not until that tramp is a pile of ashes. I chase her up a tree where she tries to reach the highest branch, but I grab a hold of her foot and yank her out of it first. She plummets to the ground only to land in the arms of Edward.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I hiss.

"Trying to keep you from killing her," he says. Alice has arrived just after Edward and manages to get a sun-dress type thing on her naked form. Edward sets her on her feet but keeps his hands wrapped around her wrists behind her back. Tanya has a smirk on her face, but I can see the fear behind her eyes.

"Tanya, are you crazy?" Carmen yells as she approaches. "She'll kill you."

"She can't kill me," Tanya replies, smugly. I quirk my eyebrow at her.

"Don't think so?" I step towards her and press an outstretched claw against her collar bone. Pressing down ever so slightly, she screams as I scratch across her bone, her granite skin crackling beneath my claw. "Any more pressure, and I could decapitate you," I whisper into her ear. I pull my finger away and her skin heals, leaving a faint scar across her chest. "Still don't believe me?"

"What are you?" she cries.

"Way the hell better than you," I reply. "You need to get the hell out of my sight before I kill you.

"As for you," I turn to Edward. "What the hell was she doing in our tent? And how in the hell did she get in there, naked, and straddling you without you realizing it?

"I thought it was you!" He replies. I give him a glare. "I was thinking about you, arranging a new composition in my head, sufficiently distracted when she pounced on me. It wasn't until I felt a cold finger touch me that I opened my eyes and realized it was her," he tells me.

"He's not lying," Jasper says. He approaches and removes Tanya from Edward's grasp, and takes her as far from me as possible in this part of the forest.

"Before you go, Tanya," I start. "You so much as think about laying a hand on Edward again and I will rip that hand from your body and set it on fire, do you understand?"

She nods stiffly and lets Jasper take off with her back to the camp site, where I hope she'll put some clothes on and get the hell outta dodge. By now my family has caught up and sees what I am. They're all staring at me, mouths on the ground. "So yeah, I phase into whatever this is," I say, gesturing to myself. "It only has happened when I've got venom in my system and am super pissed or hunting."

The family starts asking me a million questions, most of which I have the answers to, thankfully. Carlisle is able to shed some light on the enigma of the wolves in La Push, stating that they're shape shifters and not werewolves when my aunt begins to be afraid of me.

"I can kill vampires," I state. "But that doesn't mean that's what I want to do. I mean, I am mated to one, after all. I hardly want to kill him, let alone anyone in his family or mine. But I will say when I or someone I care about is directly threatened, I will fight to the death, and I will win. Simple fact." I hope Tanya is close enough to hear those words. Something tells me she isn't finished with her antics.

As if cued by my thoughts, Alice has a vision and began a litany of curse words, with the name Tanya thrown in every few words. "That stupid bitch! What does she think she's doing?"

"What's wrong, Alice?" I ask. I turn to Edward who'd seen the vision as Alice did.

"Tanya has decided to tell the Volturi about all of you," he says. "She seems to believe that because you're not full vampires that they'll want to eradicate you. I hate to say it, but she may be right. According to Alice's vision, she'll reach the Volturi by tomorrow evening, tell them the whole story, and show Aro all she's seen. Alice can't see their decision until they make it, but I'm not going to be optimistic," he explains. His voice has taken on a monotone detached sound. Like he's trying to remove himself from the reality of the situation.

"How far is she?" I asked.

"She's almost to Rio. She'll either jump in the ocean and swim there, or hop a plane. It depends on the departure times she finds," Alice replies.

"Then we simply must beat her there," I tell them. "I'm faster than her, and I know Edward is. We'll just catch her up." And before anyone can argue, I'm off like a shot heading towards Rio, Edward hot on my heels. He expresses his worry at our ability to catch up to the tramp. Well, he didn't use the word tramp, but still. "Edward, I compelled Aro to leave us alone. So he should be on our side with this. Marcus won't care either way. Caius is the one to worry about, if we can't beat her to Rio, then we simply _must_ get to Volterra before she does. I am going to call my uncle. He can help with slowing her down, I think." I curse myself inwardly for not thinking to call him sooner.

"Uncle Shasta?" I say once he greets me. "Where are you right now?" I ask.

"I had a feeling I needed to be in Rio de Janeiro, but I haven't figured out why yet. Why?"

"God, I love your senses," I replied. "I am on my way to Rio, and I need to stop a crazy blonde bitch of a vampire from getting on a plane to Volterra." I give him the cliff's notes version of the story, and he promises to ensure that not a single boat or plane will be getting out of Rio any time soon. "He can even mess with the currents to make it hard for her to get there fast by swimming," I tell Edward once I end the phone call. "Thank God he was in Rio."

"That's gotta be some kind of miracle," Edward agrees. His phone beeps. "It's Alice. She says that Shasta's interference with the weather will slow Tanya down enough that we just might catch her. Shasta will practically have to stir up a hurricane, but it'll work," he says, reading the text message.

I push harder, feeling the burn in my limbs from running. As I do so, I can feel my body changing again, my limbs groaning as they elongate, making my strides longer and faster. I pick up speed, Edward barely keeping up to me now as we pass by Christ the Redeemer and make a beeline for the coast. We'd picked up Tanya's scent near there, and it is fresh enough that we should have no problem following it to where she tried to jump in the water.

"Look, there she is," Edward whispers, eying the blonde standing on one of the piers that juts out into the water. The sky above is churning, rain pouring down in buckets, the water choppy and white, resembling a hot tub with the jets on full blast. "She's deciding how to go about swimming there. The current is super strong, thanks to your uncle, and she keeps getting spat back out in the bay. No matter how much strength she uses, she's no match for a vampire with _that_ kind of gift."

Keeping downwind, we approach her as silently as possible. As we get nearer, we hear her crying. I quirk an eyebrow at Edward, but he just shakes his head in response. I gesture for him to go below, and I'll come at her from behind. That way she has no escape.

"Ahhh!" she screams as I come up behind her and tackle her to the ground. We plow through the rickety wood of the pier and crash into the water below. Edward jumps in and grabs one of Tanya's arms while I hold the other, and we pull her to shore. "What the hell? Let go of me! Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" she cries.

"You're going to Volterra," I state. "To tell them all about me and my newly found family. You think I'd just let you do that? Even if I didn't already have Aro wrapped around my little finger, I wasn't about to let you ruin my family's lives," I tell her.

"You ruined mine!" she hisses, trying to kick me off of her, but I'm far too strong.

"Please, Tanya. Get over yourself," Edward says. "You've been barking up my tree for years, and not once have I ever given you even the slightest indication that I was interested. I was a lost cause; you thought so to yourself on more than one occasion. The only one that's ruined anything is you, Tanya. You've ruined your relationship with my family. We'll still accept Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazer, but you are no longer considered family."

"I'm sorry, Edward," she says quietly.

"Sorry isn't enough Tanya, no matter how 'sincere' your thoughts are. You've gone too far this time. You know that Carlisle's relationship with the Volturi is tenuous at best. They worry that his 'coven' is getting too big and powerful. Now with the added dhampire-shape-shifters, their vampire and half vampire family, the wolves and your coven as such close allies, they'd be sure to see us as a threat. Why would you jeopardize all of us like that?"

"I… I wasn't thinking," she whispers.

"No, you weren't. You were acting out of anger and embarrassment, which is no excuse." If Edward wasn't such a gentleman and anti-violence, I had no doubt that he would have slapped her across the face, right then and there. I knew he needed a major release of his anger, and soon. Luckily, Emmett and Rosalie arrived on the scene, having touched down in Rio minutes before my uncle's tempest began. Alice had briefed them of the situation, and they strong-armed Tanya and carried her away from us before Edward or I could tear her apart.

"Let's get away for a couple days," I suggest. "Just you and me."

"Where?" he asks. "Wait, I know just the place. Let me just call Esme and…" his phone cut off his words. "Yes?" he answers. "Oh, of course Alice did. Thank you Esme." He smiles at me and grabs my hand. "You're a good swimmer?" he asks. I smile back and nod. We jump into the water together and head out into the ocean. I have no idea where he's leading me, but he seems to know exactly where he is going. By now the storm has died down, and with the current, it's apparently taking us exactly where we want to go.

About twenty minutes later, we slow down and follow the rise of the sea floor as it turns into a beach and subsequently, an island. I stand up out of the water and gaze at the beauty before me. Nestled into a grove of palm trees is a beautiful cottage. A beach house that almost looks like it was grown from the island itself. It fits so perfectly, one might think it had been here forever. "This is amazing. It's so beautiful, Edward! What is this place?" I ask, completely astounded.

"Isle Esme," Edward replies.

"Esme? As in your mother, Esme?"

"The same. Carlisle gave it to her for their fiftieth anniversary," Edward explains, looking a little shy for some reason. "This is where they were when they got the call about your family, so everything is still turned on. The water and lights and all. We can have some food shipped here from the mainland, for you to eat, but there's also—" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Food is the last thing on my mind," I tell him pulling him towards the door. "Bedroom." On par with my thoughts he practically drags me across the house to a bedroom that overlooks the ocean. I barely have a moment to appreciate the view before he's tearing at my clothes. I hear the fabric rip and then fly across the room, smacking into the wall with a loud, wet thud. His clothes share the same fate and soon we're all tangled limbs on the mattress. "Be rough with me, Edward," I tell him. "I know you need the release."

"Oh, god yes," he breathes as he flips me over onto my stomach, pulls me up on my knees, and slides into me in one fast stroke. He starts with a fast rhythm, pumping in and out of me at an inhuman pace. Then he amps up the force behind his thrusts, slamming into me over and over again. All that can be heard is a cacophony of grunts, growls, and moans coming from the both of us. This love making session is animalistic, carnal, and we both needed it so much. In fact, it isn't what I can call love making. This is fucking, in its purest form.

As he increases his pace even more, somehow, he fists his hand in the hair at the nape of my neck and pulls hard on it. I howl in pleasure and he keeps a firm grip. I can tell that I've unleashed the monster within Edward. He's always so polite and reserved, and while our sex is amazing, he's still so attuned to my needs, to ensuring that I am satisfied, which in turn satisfies him. But this isn't even about orgasms.

We've had a hell of a few weeks since I killed Victoria, and a lot of pent up tension since then. And while we've made love many times since, this time is just a culmination of all the emotions we've had to deal with. With each thrust, I can feel him releasing the stress caused by Victoria, then by finding out my mother is his first girlfriend, then by running into Aro, and meeting my ancestors, and finally from today with Tanya.

"I can't last much longer," he grits through his teeth.

"Let it go Edward, come for me," I beg. I haven't climaxed, but this feels damn good and I know he needs to feel his release. And it's not like he won't make up for it later. He grips my hips tightly and thrusts into my a few final times; his release spurting into me, and collapses onto my back.

"You didn't come," he says after a few minutes of silence.

"No, but that's okay. It was amazing, and it was for you," I tell him. "I could tell how much all the day's events were wearing on you, and you almost lost it with Tanya at the pier today. You needed to pound something, and I was glad to provide the opportunity for you to do so.

"Mmm, you did indeed, my love. Thank you for that. I didn't know how much of my strength your body could withstand, but you never told me to stop, so I trusted that you would tell me if I was hurting you. When you did nothing but groan and growl, I figured it was okay."

"It was more than okay, Edward. I loved it."

"There's a hot tub out back," he informs me. "What do you say I get the jets going and then I can reciprocate in the best way I know how," he suggests, leaning over to lick behind my ear. I shiver in response, telling him all he needs to know. He gets up and walks through the house, stark naked. I hear the sliding glass door open and soon I'm on my feet, ready to follow him out.

A strange pang in my abdomen brings me to my knees. I yelp in pain. In an instant, Edward is beside me, his hand on my back asking me what's wrong. As quickly as the pain was brought on, it's gone. "Must be a residual cramp from all the running and the phasing and the swimming, and of course the hot sex," I say.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks, concern painting his features.

"Yes, I'm fine, I promise," I reply. "Let's go see about that hot tub." He helps me off the floor, his eyes still showing concern. I reassure him that I'm fine and he leads me out the back door onto the deck. We're miles away from any prying eyes, but the deck has a high railing, blocking us from anyone's view. I then figured that if we were out here during the day, we'd be sparkling up a storm, Edward more so than me, and that might attract some unwanted attention.

I step into the hot tub, the hot water immediately calming all my muscles, massaging and relaxing them to the point of jello. Edward steps in behind me and sits in the corner, pulling me to sit in front of him. He rubs my shoulders with his strong, deft fingers, massages my neck, and moves his way down my back, kneading all the knots away. "Phasing must make your muscles all crazy," he tells me. "You've got all kinds of knots." All I can do is moan in response, the feeling of his hands on me while in this hot water is out of this world.

As he finishes massaging out the last of my tensed muscles, he grabs me by the hips and flips me around, trading places with me. Only he's facing me, and apparently standing on his knees, as his face is barely above the water. "Now, about me returning that favor," he whispers seductively, and his head disappears beneath the water. I look around trying to figure out where he went, when I suddenly feel his hands on my legs, pushing them apart, and then his face attacking my sex. It was like he was a man dying of thirst and my core was the first oasis he'd seen in years. He licked and lapped at me, not bothering to come up for air, pressing his strong cool tongue against my sensitive nub and flicking it so fast, I knew a human wouldn't be able to handle it.

My fingers find their way into his hair and make sure his face stays anchored right where it is. His hands grip my legs tighter as they begin to twitch with every pass of his tongue across my clit. He continues his relentless assault on me, and I feel that familiar tightening, signaling my release is coming on fast. Just as I'm about to climax, he pulls away from me. I'm about to holler in protest, but in the next instant, he's slammed himself into me, filling me in ways I never knew he could.

My climax comes on instantly, eliciting a loud scream from me. "How's this for returning the favor?" he asks as he lifts me off of him and slams me back down. Each time, I feel him hit right against that sensitive spot with in me, making me moan louder and louder. He moves his thumb to circle my clit, applying just enough pressure to drive me wild with desire. I grip his shoulders in an attempt to keep myself in one spot as the water tends to make me want to move around too much. I ride him with fervor as his thumb continues its ministrations on me. Another climax passes through me and I can already feel the beginnings of a third.

"Jesus, Edward," I breathe. "I can't take anymore," I say after the fifth or sixth climax.

"Then hold on tight," he tells me. I wrap my arms around him as he picks up his pace and pounds into me almost as hard as before. Water is splashing all around us, but we can't find it in ourselves to care. "God, yes, Arbie, I'm going to come," he growls as he releases into me.

We lay in each other's arms draped across the back of the hot tub for an interminable amount of time. All I know is the sun was on the other side of the house when we came out here, indicating we've been in here literally all day. "Good to know I don't get all pruny," I say, examining my hands for the raisin like wrinkles that humans often complain about.

"Shall I see about ordering some groceries?" Edward asks, hearing my stomach rumble again. I nod to him and he makes his way out of the tub. Seeing the way his ass muscles contract as he steps out, it's all I can do not to drag him back in here for the next round. I groan silently and follow him out, grabbing a towel off the one table that managed not to get soaked during our sessions.

I hear him speaking flawless Portuguese on the phone as I wander about the house, exploring the rooms we hadn't the time to tour yet. There was another bedroom, this one all white, while the one we were in early this morning was all blue. I like the blue one more, I think, but I might be a bit biased. I'd have to make love to Edward in this room, too, to know for sure. I opened the closet in search of something to wear more than this towel and found a beautiful turquoise sundress. It looks to be Rosalie's as it's the closest to my size. Though where it would fall to her knees, it hits me mid thigh, making it a bit racier than intended, I imagine.

Then there is the spacious kitchen, which makes me chuckle. I get they have it for appearance's sake, but really, how many people come out here that they need a full top of the line kitchen that belongs in a cooking show rather than on this island?

I make my way out to the front room where there's a beautiful view of the beach and some cliffs off to the right that I'm determined to jump off of later. In the room, there's a white couch with seashell shaped throw pillows, a coffee table made of coral and driftwood, and a large television. The stand below it is filled with movies of every genre.

"I heard you chuckle when you were in the kitchen," Edward says as he comes in the room. "We have the kitchen because sometimes the Caretakers will bring their family here for vacations. It's part of the bonus for taking such good care of the place."

"That makes more sense," I replied. "Fancy a movie?" I ask. He nods and I select a sappy romantic comedy to watch while we wait for the caretakers to deliver a load of groceries. "How long should we stay?" I ask.

"As long as you like, my love. I know you just met your family, and you're probably anxious to get back to them, but I can't help thinking of keeping you here for the next few years, all to myself." He pulls me against his chest and nuzzles my neck with his hair. I shiver.

"As lovely as that sounds," I reply. "We probably should get back after a week or so." He agreed that a week would be nice and we settled in to watch the movie. As if on cue with the credits, we heard the approach of a motorboat, signaling the arrival of the caretakers.

I stand up to follow Edward out to meet them. Edward stops just short of where the shadows end so as not to sparkle at the approaching humans. A cute little man and woman hobble down the dock carrying baskets of fresh produce and meat. I go to help carry them in, but they shush me, not lifting their heads to make eye contact and head into the kitchen and begin putting everything away as if they own the place. Though, I guess they know their way around here better than I do.

I quirk an eyebrow at Edward, and he shrugs in response. "They suspect what I am, and think if they make eye contact with me that it'll doom their souls." I roll my eyes and follow him to the kitchen, and greet the couple. The woman drops the bell pepper in her hand and gasps as she sees my face. She runs over to me, cups my face in her and starts saying some kind of chant in her native tongue, which is clearly not Portuguese. I throw a panicked glance at Edward, but he's as clueless as I am.

"Kaure! Acalme! Sinto Muito, sinhora. Minha esposa pensa que você está grávida," the man tells me.

"She thinks I'm _what_?!" I yell. Edward hurries the couple out of the house, despite the protests of the still yelling woman. Edward is trying to calm them, too, explaining something about me being a vampire descendant. "Edward, what just happened?" I ask as he reenters the kitchen.

"Kaure, the woman, took one look at you and immediately 'knew' that you're with child," he explains. "I couldn't understand her words, but her thoughts were clear enough after her husband spoke to you. She began cursing me for impregnating you with a monster, a demon child. She thinks you're human, but when I explained that you were descended of vampires yourself, she started freaking out.

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, I feel that same pang in my abdomen. "Well I might not be pregnant, but something is definitely going on, Edward. I've never had this feeling before." He places his hand over my abdomen, and the same pang happens again, only this time, it quite certainly kicks Edward's hand.

"Oh my god, Arbie," he whispers. "You're pregnant!"

* * *

yeah, I went there... so sue me. Normally I stray away from the pregnancy thing in my stories, but decided to hell with it for this one...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward PoV

I don't know whether to be terrified or elated, ecstatic or completely petrified. Perhaps all new fathers feel this way when they find out their partner is with child. From what we know of humans and vampires, pregnancies are certainly possible; Arbie's family is living proof. But she's the only female vampire-human-shape-shifter hybrid in the world. As far as we know, at least. What could this possibly mean? What kind of child will this be? Does she even want a child? We've never discussed it, thinking it was an impossibility. Now that the reality has quite literally kicked me in the hand, I've no idea how to deal with it.

"Edward, that's not possible!" she replies, exasperated. Her eyes are looking at anything but me. "I've never had a period. Doesn't that mean I don't have a menstrual cycle, which indicates infertility? How can I possibly be pregnant?" She places her hands on her abdomen, feeling around for the tell-tale kick that I'd just found. "And if I am, how can I be _this_ pregnant? We should be able to feel a baby kick until much later, right?"

"Didn't Joham say something about much shorter gestation periods?" I ask. "I'm guessing the baby is growing at an accelerated rate. Perhaps even more so considering you're not all human yourself." Now I can't keep the grin off my face, despite the very real possibility that this baby may harm my mate.

"Why are you grinning like that?" she asks. "Are you saying you want a baby?"

"Well, I don't not want a baby. I hadn't ever considered it because I thought it was impossible. Then when you said you couldn't have children, I still never considered it. But now that it's happening, I can't say I'm upset about it," I reply.

"Oh this is just too much," she says. She slides down the wall to the floor, head in her hands and begins to cry. I can't recall ever seeing her cry before. I slump to the floor next to her and pull her into my arms, settling her into my lap. I rub her back soothingly and nuzzle her hair.

"It'll be okay my love. We'll get through this," I assure her.

"Edward, we've known each other for twelve seconds, how are we going to raise a child together?"

"We're mates, Arbie. We could have literally just met this morning and we'd be fine. We'll figure it out," I promise. "If I love this child half as much as I love you, we'll be totally fine." She gives me a small smile and leans against me. "Shall we go back to your family?" I ask. She nods.

"Okay, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time here, but with all the unknowns, I'd rather be where there's family."

"Oh, but Edward, they don't have a house. They live in huts in the jungle. That's hardly a place to birth a baby, even a supernatural one."

"Do you think they'll come back with us to New York? Some of them at least?" I suggest. She beams at me and agrees. She then shoots up to her feet and bolts outside.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Getting ready to swim back to the mainland, why?"

"Oh, no you don't," I tell her. "We'll take the boat, and then get a car."

"What? Why?" she asks, completely confused.

"You're pregnant, Arbie. There's no way you're swimming to the mainland then running back to the family. Like I said, we'll take the boat and then a car."

"And what car will get us into those mountains, Edward? This is ridiculous. We ran and swam here. I was pregnant then. Why is this any different?" Her eyes are turning black with anger. She has a point, but we didn't _know_ she was pregnant then. I try to protest further, but she already dove into the water and is heading towards the mainland.

I dive in after her and follow quietly, keeping a distance. She's radiating rage and I don't want to get caught up in that storm. From what I'd read about pregnant women, their mood swings could take you on a roller coaster ride. That coupled with the fact that my mate is part vampire and part shape-shifter, I'm in for a hell of a few weeks.

After a few hours of swimming and running, we make it back to Joham's compound. There really is no other word for it. Huge ancient walls constructed by the indigenous peoples that once inhabited this lush forest, surround it. Huts made of grass, dirt and branches are what house the family members. Since none of them have to eat human food, they don't have a need for any kind of food storage. Carlisle reads the concern on my face as soon as we arrive.

"Why are you back so soon?" he asks. Alice seems equally surprised to see us. Apparently she hadn't seen anything at all.

"We believe Arbie is pregnant," I tell him. He gapes at me. Once he's recovered himself, he rushes to Arbie's side and places his hand on her abdomen. Sure enough, he feels what I felt. There is definitely movement there, and a firmness that could only be the amniotic sac.

"But I thought you said you'd never had a menstrual cycle. Ever?" Carlisle asks, completely stupefied.

"I haven't. That's why I'm on the verge of freaking out, Doc." We need to figure out the science behind this, the possibilities, but more importantly, I want to get her home where there is a vast supply of medical equipment at our disposal.

Joham approaches, a huge grin on his face. "My family just keeps getting more and more amazing." He wraps Arbie in his embrace and holds her close, as if she's the most precious thing in the world to him. And she was. He'd spent the better part of four decades searching for her and Jeb. He finally finds them and learns that they are an entirely new breed of immortal. When he saw Arbie transform for the first time, he was in complete awe of her. The grandfather part of him was so proud, while the scientist part was curious as to what her limitations were, and whether or not she could reproduce with either a vampire or a shape-shifter, or both.

I'm a little irritated by that. Arbie isn't a science project, she's my mate. And if I have anything to do with it, she'll soon be my wife. We need to figure out what the gestation period will be for this… I'd like for her to be my wife before she gives birth. But I don't know if we'll have enough time. Hell, I haven't even picked out a ring for her. I wonder where the nearest Tiffany & Co. is.

"Carlisle, I think we should head home," Arbie suggests. "No offense to everyone here, but I'd rather not be pregnant in the middle of the Amazon."

"Understandable," he replies. "Shall we all head home, then?" he looks around at the others, who nod their agreement. I thought Rosalie would be put off by having to travel again after having just got here, but she's staring at Arbie's belly with a longing look in her eye. Oh no. I hope she doesn't start drama.

_If vampires can impregnate humans, maybe Emmett and I can find a willing human to make a baby with¸_ she thinks. I stride over to her.

"Can't you settle for being a very active part of _this_ child's life?" I ask her quietly. "Rather than either killing the human woman or condemning her to immortality, which you loathe anyway?" She looked down, ashamed. She knew she shouldn't waste a precious human life.

Within an hour we were packed up and heading for the Lima international airport. Arbie's pilot was still there, having enjoyed a day or two touring the city. The Cullens, the Denalis, and Joham's clan all piled into the jet. There wasn't a seat to spare with everyone. During the flight, Carlisle was sure to inform Joham's clan that they were not to hunt humans within a 100 mile radius of our home. They agree and those that do drink blood make plans to get a rental car and head off for a hunting trip for a few days.

Arbie is leaning against my chest, fast asleep. She fell asleep almost as soon as we took off, and hasn't awoken since. Despite the roars of laughter and loud conversation going on around us, she is completely dead to the world. I imagine that all the running and swimming and love making we've done in the past twenty-four hours has taken a toll on her. Her energy isn't only her own anymore.

I don't wake her when we land and instead carry her off the plane and into the waiting car. Once at home, I carry her up to my bedroom and tuck her into the bed. She doesn't stir even once. That's going on eighteen hours of solid REM sleep. Concerned, I call out to Carlisle.

He must have read my mind because he's already at the door, his medical bag in tow. "There's no precedent for this," he says. "Joham knows the mechanics of vampire-human pregnancies, but her shape-shifter genes add a whole new dimension to things."

He pulls out his stethoscope, which normally is just a prop, but in this case, he's having a hard time listening to Arbie's and the baby's heartbeat. After I lift Arbie's shirt, revealing her slightly swollen abdomen, Carlisle places the scope over the small bulge. "There's definitely a pulse there," he states after listening for a moment. "It's super fast; that must be why I couldn't hear it. It's like a hummingbird. Now let's see if I can get any kind of ultrasound image."

Arbie is still fast asleep while Carlisle coats her belly with the blue gel and runs the ultrasound probe across her skin. The image that it pulls up is blurry at best. "The amniotic sac is very dense and hard, like vampire skin. I'm not able to get a good image," Carlisle says. "It looks like we'll be flying blind here, son. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Carlisle. Thank you for trying."

"What about flying blind?" I hear Arbie ask groggily as her eyes flutter open.

"Hey baby," I greet her. "Carlisle was just trying to get an ultrasound image of the baby, but it seems the amniotic sac is too hard and dense, like my skin. So we can't get a clear image. As a result, we don't know how far along you are, nor how to project how long you'll be pregnant."

"We'll have to do it the old fashioned way," Carlisle adds. "By measuring the size of your stomach as time progresses. You can't be more than a week or two pregnant from what I gather of your and Edward's sexual history, so based on the size of your stomach now, you appear to be three months pregnant. This indicates that the gestation period should be less than one month."

"My body is going to stretch to accommodate a baby in one month? Jeez. Holy stretch marks, batman! If Emmett makes any jokes about me being a tiger who earned her stripes, I'm going to roast him over a bonfire."

I can't help but laugh at her words. Apparently pregnancy makes her extremely witty. As if on cue, Emmett strolls into the room. "No tiger stripe jokes? C'mon, Arbie… how many times will I get to make that joke in my life? Only one!"

"Oh by all means, Emmett, make the joke," she tells him. His eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. "But it'll be your funeral." And just as instantly, his face falls.

"You'd really tear me apart over a joke like that?" he whines.

"Don't mess with the pregnant lady," she replies, pointing and glaring at him.

"No worries, Arbie," Rosalie pipes up, popping her head in the room. "I'll keep him at bay."

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem. Is there anything I can get you?" she asks. I'm surprised at Rosalie's change in mood. Rather than being bitter towards Arbie for her ability to carry children, she's helpful. And her thoughts are pure and genuine.

"I'd kill for a mountain lion," Arbie replies.

I chuckle. "Shall I procure one for you?" I suggest.

"Can't I just go with you?"

"We'd prefer if you stayed here and rested Arbie," Carlisle answers. "You're welcome to get up and walk about, but with the delicate nature of your pregnancy, we don't want you doing too much."

"I agree," Joham says as he steps in the room. "With your human, vampire and shape-shifter roots, there's no telling what this pregnancy will do to you, or how it will affect your body.

"Fine then, I'll stay here. But hurry back, Edward. I'm very thirsty." I nod, kiss her on the forehead and dash out the window in search of a mountain lion. It pains me to be away from her, but I know she'd feel smothered if I spent every moment at her side.

An hour later, I come upon a lion, knock it unconscious and carry it back to the house. "Arbie," I call out. "Dinner's ready!" She giggles and comes to the window. "Would you like to come down? I think it'll be waking up soon and you can chase it around the yard a bit."

"Good idea," she answers. She disappears from the window only to reappear at the back door a moment later. Joham and his family have gathered to watch, as they've never seen Arbie hunt. I set the lion down and wait a few minutes for it to wake up. I go to the deck to wait with the others while Arbie sets about hunting it down.

She deliberately steps on a twig, alerting the predator to her presence. It bounds away across the yard, but Arbie is much faster than the cat. She jumps over it, landing on the balls of her feet just in front of the lion. Arbie feigns left while the cat tries to evade her, but is eventually caught between Arbie's strong arms. She breaks the cat's neck and sinks her teeth into its carotid, drawing all the blood out of it.

Moaning in delight as she drains the animal, her eyes lock with mine. They've turned thirsty black as she drinks. Once dry, she drops the carcass and wipes her mouth on her arm, leaving a streak of red across her skin. "More," she whispers. "I need more." I look to those around me for some guidance. Arbie normally needs to feed once or twice a month, and only one animal.

"It's common for a human to crave blood when pregnant with a vampire's child," Joham explains. "In Arbie's case since she already consumes a certain amount of blood, her craving will be worse."

Before I can leave to get more blood for her, she's taken off through the trees in pursuit of another animal. "Arbie, wait!" I call out, but she ignores me. I catch up to her and follow her, realizing it would be ill-advised to interrupt her mid-hunt. She hasn't transformed into her other self and I want to avoid that at all costs. I've no idea what that transformation would do to the baby.

She doesn't stop until she catches a scent of another lion. We're nearing the Canadian border and Niagara Falls, but she presses on, finding the lion who is about to pounce upon a lost little girl. Arbie sees the child and pauses. "Not today," she whispers. "Go get the child," she tells me. I didn't know she was even aware of my presence until that moment.

I get to the child just as Arbie comes sailing in from above and attacks the lion. I can't watch, as my attention needs to be fully on the child in front of me and making sure she doesn't see anything that will surely scar her for life. "What's your name?" I ask her, putting on my most friendly, non-vampire face.

"Abigail," she answers. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's a good rule," I tell her. "But you look like you're lost and need some help. Do you know where your parents are?"

"They were asleep at our camp. I wasn't tired, so I got up and wandered around. But that was a long time ago."

"Okay, let's see if we can find them, okay? Do you know their names?" Before the child responds, Arbie shows up next to me.

"Hi Honey, what do we have here?" I look at Arbie whose eyes have returned to the chocolate brown I love so much. She's no longer thirsty. For the moment at least.

"Ali-Rose, this is Abigail. She wandered off from her camp-site and doesn't know her way back," I explain. I use Arbie's other nickname to not give away her identity.

"Oh, well, we'll have to fix that won't we. Hi Abigail," she greets, kneeling down to her level. "My name is Ali-Rose." She extends her arm to the girl to hold her hand. Abigail takes her hand and lets Arbie lead her away from the lion carcass that's a few yards behind us.

We walk with Abigail for at least two miles, calling out her parents' names, Bryan and Mary. Finally we come upon what Abigail says is her campsite, but her parents are nowhere to be seen. "Did you bring your phone, Anthony?" Arbie asks me, using my middle name again in an attempt to hide our identities. "We could call the park ranger." I fish my phone out of my pocket, but have no signal. "We'll have to track them our way," I tell her at a pitch that only she would hear.

Arbie leans towards the tent and sniffs quietly to get the parents' scents. I follow suit and we head on the trail after leaving a note for the parents in case they come back to the campsite. Every so often, I check my phone for a signal, but come up short. Arbie has picked up the parents' trail and is off in pursuit. I let her get a ways ahead in case we come upon a worst-case-scenario. The last thing little Abigail needs is to see her parents' dead bodies. "How old are you, Abigail?" I ask her.

"Six and a half," she answers. Ah yes, the years in which a half a year is a very important part of one's age.

As we stroll through the forest, I stay on Arbie's trail by sound only. I can follow the parents' trail, but Arbie's lack of scent makes it near impossible to track her if she's out of earshot. "Oh no," I hear her whisper from about a mile ahead of us. She turns around and head backs to us, a grim look on her face.

"Did you find them?" Abigail asks, excitedly.

"Not exactly," Arbie replies.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: We'd like to see the dog kennels please

Arbie PoV

"What do you mean not exactly?" Edward asks at vampire pitch. I take a few deep breaths before responding. I'm surprised Edward can't smell what's going on from here.

"Well, I found them… what's left of them," I reply just as quietly.

"Are they still alive?" In a manner of speaking.

"Yes, but within the next 72 hours, they'll be undead." I cringe at the sight I just saw. Two emaciated bodies that some careless vampire didn't finish off properly.

"They're _changing_?!" he exclaims.

"Yes, it looks to be the work of a newborn, but Jasper would probably be able to tell us for sure," I explain, knowing about Jasper's history with newborns and the armies created with them. "I don't think that whoever did it meant to change them. He or she just didn't finish them off. Didn't drain them dry. Though I can't figure what would pull a newborn from a feed. It had to feel threatened, maybe. Isn't it true that the only instinct that is still fully on alert during a feed is self-preservation?"

"Yes, self-preservation kicks in above all, even the feeding frenzy. Clearly something came too close for the vampire's liking, and he or she stopped mid-meal. And whatever it was wasn't human, no human could stop a vampire from feeding, just be added to the list of meals."

"Why are you two just staring at each other?" Abigail asks. "Did you find my Mommy and Daddy, Ali-Rose?"

I think quickly to figure out how to answer her question. "No, sweetie, I didn't," I tell her. It isn't a complete lie. In the next three days, her parents will be vampires, monsters. They won't be her parents anymore. She won't be able to be within a mile of them without them trying to kill her. They say a mother's instinct is the strongest, especially when it comes to protecting her young, but you make that mother a vampire, and the only thing she'll want to do is drain every last drop of blood from any nearby human. Including her own child.

"What do we do, Edward?" I ask him quietly. "Do we let them change? Do we kill them? I hate for this little girl to be without parents, but she's going to be whether they're dead or not, right?"

"We really need Jasper," he replies. We decide to leave the little girl with me while Edward goes home for his brother. We tell Abigail that he's going to do some more searching while she and I rest. I lead her back to her campsite and rustle up a fire to help keep her warm. Then I find some food in a Styrofoam "bear-proof" cooler as I heard her stomach grumbling, indicating she was hungry.

"Would you like a hot dog, Abigail?" I ask her, perusing the contents of the cooler. There's also a jar of pickles, a bag of chips, and a container of cookies that should help round out the meal for her. She nods quietly as she reaches her hands towards the fire to warm her fingers.

While the hot dogs are roasting, I pull a sleeping bag from her tent and wrap her up in it. She thanks me for being so nice and digs into her meal as if she hasn't eaten in days. Judging by how old her scent was when we got to the campsite originally, she had been gone for nearly twelve hours. Of course she was hungry.

She ate two hotdogs, three pickles, two cookies, and nearly half the bag of chips before she said she was full. "Mommy and Daddy never let me eat that much," she explains. "Mommy says if I eat too much I'll get fat."

"Nonsense," I assure her. "You're a growing girl, you need to eat. And you hadn't eaten in a long time, so a big meal was just what you needed. Plus, as long as you stay active, you don't have to watch what you eat as much. Look at me, I'm pretty skinny, right?"

"Yeah, you're beautiful!" she tells me.

"Thank you, sweetie! Well, I eat about twice what you just ate at every meal, and I stay like this. Granted, I exercise a lot. And I mean a LOT." She giggles, which makes my heart warm. I can't begin to imagine what to tell her when the time comes. I can hear Edward running back towards us; I'd know the sound of his quick footfalls anywhere. Jasper, I presume is hot on his heels.

They stop just behind the tree-line to communicate with me. "They're changing, and I think you're right about it being a newborn, Arbie," Jasper says. "As far as what to do, I hate to kill that little girl's parents, but either way, she'll never see them again. And the last thing we need right now is dealing with a pregnant tri-brid as well as two newborns."

"Tri-brid? Is that what you're calling me?" I joke.

"human, werewolf, vampire… all three in one… tri-brid," he confirms. "Arbie, I've killed more newborns than I can count. This won't phase me. Do you want me to take care of it?"

"Yes, Jasper. But try to make it look like an animal attack or something. They're still mostly humans. I want to give Abigail something to bury, and give the rangers some evidence. Then I want to find that newborn and tear it to shreds. That I'll do myself.

"Okay, sweetie," I say to Abigail. "What do you say we go find the park ranger? Maybe they can help us."

"Okay," she agrees, finishing up her last chip. We find a sweatshirt for her to put on and a thermal hat. It's getting dark, and she's going to be chilly. "Ali-Rose, would you carry me? Like a piggy-back ride?"

"You like piggy-back rides?" I ask.

She nods her head enthusiastically, a huge grin on her face. I kneel down so she can climb on my back. Edward emerges from the forest while Jasper goes back to the scene of the crime to make it look like a bear attack of some sort. I think about the bear-hunt that will surely ensue, and feel bad for whatever bear is about to lose its life because a stupid careless vampire can't make sure the job is done.

"Hi Anthony!" she greets as Edward catches up to us. "We're gonna go find the Ranger. Ali-Rose let me eat two hot dogs, three pickles, a lot of chips and two whole cookies!" I think it's cute that she's getting him up to speed on the day's events.

"Wow! That's a good meal for a growing girl!" Edward enthuses. He reaches up and ruffles her hair as we walk towards the ranger station. Edward had the good sense to grab one of the blankets from the camp site as before long, Abigail has fallen asleep on my back. He wraps the blanket around her and tucks it in securely against my back.

"We can speed up now," I tell him. I start running only slightly faster than a human, so as not to wake Abigail, but we make it to the ranger station in record time. Edward knocks on the door and within a few moments, a uniformed Ranger comes to answer. We can tell he'd been snoozing, as he rubs his eyes groggily.

"Can I help you folks?" he asks.

"We were out hiking and saw this little girl wandering around on her own," Edward begins, putting on all the vampire charm. "She was lost and needed help finding her parents. We had no cell signal so we couldn't call you. We did find her campsite, but it was empty. I went off to see if I could find her parents, while my fiancé kept Abigail company at the campsite."

"Were you able to locate her parents?" the ranger asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Edward replied solemnly.

"Oh no," the ranger said, knowing immediately what Edward meant. "Was it an animal attack?"

"Yes, sir," Edward confirmed. "A bear from what I could tell."

"They must have gotten too close to her cubs or something," the ranger guesses. "Well, do we know who they are…were?"

"Yes," Edward replies, handing the ranger the wallet and purse that he found at the campsite. "Bryan and Mary Willis. And this is their daughter Abigail. She's six and a half."

"And a half," the ranger echoes, chuckling. "Well, let me put in a call to the local police station and find out if Abigail has any family. You're welcome to wait with her if you like. She seems to have become quite attached to you." I give him a sad smile and head over to the sofa he pointed me to. Edward helps peel Abigail off my back, she was clinging to me for dear life, the poor thing.

I set her down so her head is resting on my lap, her feet on Edward's, and adjust the blanket to be draped over her, but wrapped snugly around her feet, so they don't get cold from touching Edward's legs. I stroke her hair softly and hum a lullaby, letting her get as much sleep as she can before we have to break the news to her.

An hour later, the ranger returns with a solemn look on his face. Edward and I were concentrating on not listening to his phone call with the police department. "Well, there's good news and bad news," he says. We gesture for him to continue. "The good news is that we located her family." I glance at Edward who is cringing slightly, having read the Ranger's thoughts. "The bad news is they're all in the Willis family plot in a cemetery in upstate New York. She's got no one. Unless we can get a hold of her mother's family, she's all alone." I see the Ranger's eyes glistening with tears that are threatening to fall.

"If she has no living relatives, she'll be a ward of the state. And that means foster homes. If she's lucky, she'll get adopted, but the odds of a six year old finding a permanent home are slim."

"My parents are foster parents," Edward says. My man is a genius. "I'm sure they'd be glad to take her in. All of their previous foster kids, myself included, are all grown up. We live nearby, so she'd be with someone she knows a little bit. She's already quite attached to my fiancé, I'm sure it'd be better for her than complete strangers."

"Where do you all live?" the ranger asks.

"Buffalo," we reply in unison.

"Buffalo, New York? And you were hiking up here? Where's your car?"

"Near the interstate," Edward answers quickly. Thank god… I didn't have an answer for that question. He must have had Jasper run home and drive one of the cars to whatever location he just mentioned, to corroborate our story. No one would believe that we ran here from Buffalo on foot. "Do you have your parents' contact info? The police department will verify their status as foster parents, and if everything checks out, you can take her with you tonight."

"Oh that would be wonderful," I respond. Edward provides Carlisle and Esme's information that they use for their foster parent Identities, and soon the ranger has driven us back to our car. I sit in the back seat with Abigail, still fast asleep in my lap. Edward has called ahead, and had Alice and Esme prepare a bedroom for Abigail. According to him, Rosalie is extremely excited about the prospect of a foster child living in the house. I foresee a lot of trips to a clothing store to have fashion shows. This little girl will want for nothing, she'll be loved and cared for by everyone in our family.

Our family. I like the sound of that. Edward referred to me as his fiancé. He hasn't asked me, but since we're having a child together, marriage will likely follow. We may be doing things a bit backwards, but when it comes to mating, I know that he's mine for eternity, and I'm his.

Edward PoV

As I drive back to our house, I can imagine my little family with Arbie growing. I don't know if we'll take Abigail in as our own, or if we'll pass her on to my parents, or possible Rosalie and Emmett. Abigail already has an attachment to Arbie, and even in her thoughts, thinks of my mate as the sister that she never had.

My only worry is that once Abigail is with us long enough, she'll begin to notice that we're not human, that we don't change. Then we'd have to either change her or kill her, according to Volturi law. And the last thing any of us would want is Aro creating another reason to come calling on the Cullen Clan. Another part of me worries about how she'll react to the baby, and how the baby will react to her. This baby will be at least half vampire, and that means he or she may thirst for human blood. Abigail won't be able to be around much if that's the case. Another good reason that Arbie has her own house.

Nonetheless, as soon as we arrive, several pairs of arms are thrust forward to take Abigail from Arbie's embrace. Rosalie is the most fervent, but Arbie gives her one look and my sister relents. "She's fast asleep," Arbie chastises. "Let the poor girl rest, she's about to get some bad news when she wakes up."

The ranger had called the local Child Services department and arranged for Carlisle and Esme to be Abigail's temporary guardians while they did a thorough search for living relatives. I have a feeling that the results of that search will turn up nothing.

Arbie manages to peel Abigail off of her and tuck her into bed. Esme decided to give her my room, since I'll be staying with Arbie at her own house most of the time. Arbie and I each press a kiss to Abigail's forehead, turn out the lights and leave the room. Any one of us in the house will be able to hear when she starts to wake, and we'll run right back up to be there when she opens her eyes.

"Where are Jasper and Emmett?" Arbie asks.

"Tracking down the idiot that left that girl's parents to change unaccompanied," Rosalie replies. "They're going to bring him or her back alive, and then we're all gonna take a little piece." If there is any one being that Rosalie is more fiercely protective of than her family, it's an innocent child. She sees everything she ever wanted in Abigail; and everything she'll never have. While she can be a surrogate mother to Abigail, and watch her grow, she'll be constantly reminded that while Abigail changes every day, she stays the same.

"I'm going to go sit with Abigail," Arbie says, ascending the stairs. She's patting her belly as she goes, likely thinking about the bundle of joy we'll soon be bringing into the world. I follow behind her and take a seat at her side at the end of the bed while we both watch the little girl sleeping peacefully.

"I wonder how she'll take the news of her parents. How should we break it to her? Who should tell her? Should we have the ranger come by to tell her? She might more freely believe a man in uniform," I whisper to Arbie.

"No, I'll tell her," Arbie replies. "She trusts me, already has a connection with me. I should be the one to break the news." I take Arbie's hand in mine in silent support as we gaze at the young beauty. She'll break hearts when she gets older, that's for sure.

A couple hours later, the blonde curls on Abigail's head begin to bounce, signaling her waking from slumber. She rubs her eyes and blinks a few times, confused as to where she is. "Ali-Rose?" she asks, shyly.

"Yes, sweetie. Anthony and I are here," Arbie replies tenderly.

"Where are we?"

"Anthony's parents' house," my mate tells her. "You fell asleep on my back before we got to the Ranger station."

"Why am I here instead of with my mommy and daddy?"

Arbie takes a deep breath before continuing, "While we were waiting with the Ranger, your mommy and daddy were found," she begins. Abigail's eyes light up but then darken, a frown creasing her face when she see's Arbie's expression.

"Found dead," Abigail guesses. "It was that crazy man, wasn't it?"

"Crazy man?" I ask. As the words leave my lips, an image of a crazed newborn flashes through Abigail's thoughts. Unruly black hair, glowing crimson eyes, torn clothing, and a confused yet ravenous expression on his face. She saw him.

"When I left my tent, I saw a tree that needed to be climbed. So I did. When I got pretty high, I saw a crazy man walking around in the forest. He was running, too. Really, really fast. He looked really mad and mean so I made sure to stay hidden in the tree." Arbie's eyes go wide.

"Well, the park Rangers think it was a bear attack," Arbie tells Abigail, not so subtly telling her that we don't believe that for a second.

"But you know better, right?" Abigail asks.

"Yes, sweetie. And we'll find the crazy man and make sure he can't hurt anyone anymore." Abigail gives a small smile but then confusion covers her features.

"What about me? Where will I go?"

"Well, for now you'll stay here with us, and the rest of our family. Do you know if you have any grandparents or aunts and uncles?" I ask.

"No, I don't have anyone. They're all dead." She looks down, a single tear running down her cheek. This little girl is incredibly strong for one so young. "So you'll be my new mommy and daddy?"

Arbie looks at me for a moment. "Not exactly. Anthony's parents will be. Well, first I should probably tell you that his real name is Edward. Anthony is his middle name. And you can either call me Ali-Rose or Arbie. Carlisle and Esme will be your guardians, but we'll be here all the time, too."

"Oh… okay. Can I… Can I meet them?" she asks. Within seconds, there's a knock on the door. Esme opens it and steps in, offering the girl a kind smile. "Are you Esme?" she asks.

"Yes, sweet girl, I am. And this is my husband Carlisle." My father steps in behind Esme and gives Abigail a small grin. "We're going to take care of you. Is that alright with you?"

"You're beautiful," Abigail tells her. "And you look nice. Ali-Rose, is she nice?"

"She's very nice. The best ever, actually. You and I will be like sisters. And then when my little one comes along, you can help with him or her, too."

"You're having a baby?" Abigail asks, suddenly excited. She sits up abruptly and puts her hand on Arbie's stomach. "Wow, your tummy is really hard. Is that the baby?" Arbie takes the girl's hand and moves it lower down, to where I suspect she can feel our child moving. "Oh, that's the baby. Wow!"

Curious, I move my hand over Arbie's stomach, too, wanting to feel our child again. Abigail moves her hand so I can feel and sure enough there's a small pressure against my hand every few seconds. Simply amazing. Forgetting all about the six and a half year old sitting on this bed, I lean forward and kiss Arbie soundly.

"You're the Daddy, then. I can tell," Abigail says, pulling me from my mate's lips. I chuckle and give a sheepish look. "I think you'll be a good Daddy. And you'll be a good Mommy. And I'll be a good… Auntie! I'm gonna be an Auntie!" She launches herself into Arbie's arms and clutches her tightly.

After a few moments, we hear Abigail's stomach rumbling. "Oh yeah, another mouth to feed," Esme says quietly.

"How about a bath and some breakfast?" Esme suggests, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Um, can I take a bath by myself? I used to all the time. Since I was five." She says it as if being five was forever ago.

Arbie and I get off the bed and leave her in Esme's capable hands. "And then you can meet the rest of the family," Esme tells her as she shows her to the bathroom. "You'll love everyone, and they'll all love you."

"Our family is growing already," Arbie tells me once we're in the hall. "I just hope I can make good on my promise to let her help with our baby." I wrap my arms around my mate, feeling her stomach in my hands. The baby is still kicking away, seemingly happy at my hands' presence. "She kicks more when your hands are there. I think she can feel you."

"She?"

"Yeah, I think we're having a girl."

"One as beautiful as you? That's going to be a problem in a few years," I tease.

"Well, I'm certainly not giving birth to a heartbreaking boy like you," she jokes back.

"I love you Arbie."

"Right back atcha," she echoes, kissing me. I couldn't wait to bring our child into the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally a new chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy! Bit of a cliffie at the end ;)

* * *

Chapter 16: Still there's one thing about being a hermit, at least you meet people

Arbie PoV

The baby is kicking away in my abdomen, almost to the point of pain, but not quite. He or she is very active. I might as well just start saying "she" all the time, as I'm about 99% positive that we're having a girl. "What do you think we should call her?" I ask Edward once we're downstairs and Abigail is busy having a bath. We're seated on the couch, surrounded by our family, all looking on with interest. Rosalie is staring at my belly with interest.

"Would you like to feel, Rose?" I offer. She lights up and dashes over to my side. "You'll have to watch your speed with Abigail around. Until she's old enough to understand, anyway," I tell her. She reaches out and touches my stomach where Edward's hand just was. Sure enough, the baby kicks against her hand. The biggest smile I've ever seen her give stretches across her face. She looks truly happy. "You're going to be a wonderful godmother," I tell her.

"Godmother? You want me to be the godmother?"

"well, you and Alice can share the duties. And Jasper and Emmett can both be godfathers, too. And Emmett if you quote The Godfather, I'm going to deck you." Emmett's lit up face goes forlorn in an instant. "Okay one Godfather joke, but think about it and make it a good one, because it's the only one you'll ever get for all eternity." He doesn't smile, but rather smirks and then chuckles maniacally. A sparkle appears in his eye and he traipses off to go think about his one joke, presumably. I am just glad he's out of the room for a while. I love the oaf, but his presence can get a bit overwhelming sometimes. I wondered briefly where he came from but then remembered that he came back from the hunt for the newborn and traded with Kate. Apparently they were having a hard time physically keeping their hands on the vampire, and thought Kate's gift might help.

Joham and Nahuel step into the room, equally curious about the marvel that's currently growing within me. My grandfather reaches his hand out tentatively, silently asking me permission. I grasp his warm hand and press it against me. The baby kicks less, as I imagine she's grown accustomed to the cold sensation rather than a warm one, other than my own hand, and the half mortals are even warmer than me. But still Nahuel can feel it a bit. Joham follows suit, a glimmer in his eye as he sees how amazing his family truly is.

"Do you think Abigail will be safe around the baby?" I ask.

"Well, if your child is anything like the other half mortals, she'll be very intelligent almost from day one. If you tell her that she cannot bite Abigail, then she won't. But with the unpredictable werewolf element, there's no telling. We can only monitor her closely and hope for the best."

"And you think I'll be okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I think with your enhanced abilities, you'll be able to deliver this baby the old-fashioned way, and even have more after her, if you should so choose." My eyes widen at the idea of having more than one child with Edward. "But we should have back up strategies just in case, of course." Edward seems appeased by Joham's words and relaxes next to me. I know he'd never get over it if this baby's birth killed me. Especially when turning me into a full vampire isn't an option, we'll have to be very careful and plan everything out perfectly.

"Can I feel the baby again?" I hear a young voice ask. Abigail, freshly bathed and clothed, has materialized in the living room, Esme close behind her. How I didn't even hear her come down the stairs, I'll never know. Edward seemed equally shocked by her presence. He didn't even hear her thoughts approaching?

"Of course, sweetie," I tell her. "Come on over." I lift her on to my lap and she leans into my side, resting her head on my shoulder and feeling my stomach with her warm little hand. The baby resumes kicking and Abigail starts giggling. Then her face turns very serious as she stares at my slightly rounded belly. "Baby, I hope you're not kicking Ali Rose too hard. You better not hurt her or you'll have me to answer to."

She sounds about as intimidating as a six-and-a-half year old can, so I can't help but chuckle. "I'm sure she'll do everything you say, Abigail."

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Abigail asks.

"I've been thinking," I reply. "I think I want to name her after her grandparents, but I'm having a hard time coming up with a proper combination of names."

"Okay, what are all the names? Maybe I can help?" Abigail suggests. I can't help but smile and kiss her hair.

"My parents are named Bree, Hwin, Bella, and Jacob," I tell her. "Yes I have a lot of parents. I'll tell you why later. Edward's parents are Esme, Carlisle, Elizabeth, and Edward. Again a lot of parents."

"Wow, that's…" she trails off, counting on her fingers. "Eight! Eight names, Ali-Rose! I don't know how you're gonna do it, but I'll help." Edward brings over a piece of paper and a pencil and I set to writing all the names down. Abigail helps rearrange the letters in as many ways as we can think of to get an interesting but not too weird name figured out. Jeebbech, Bechebej, Jebecheb, and Cheebbej are all we can come up with. None of those will work, obviously. I add our parents' last names of Masen, Black, and Bentley to the list to see if that helped make heads or tails of it.

"Mackley Swan Cullen," Edward announces. I turn to him and see that he has a piece of paper, too, that is covered in scribbles. Well, I can hardly call it scribbles when his penmanship is so elegant, but he'd written all over it. "Mackley is a combination of Masen, Black, and Bentley," he begins. "And Swan is for your mother, since it was her maiden name."

"I love it, Edward. We can call her Mack for short. And truthfully, it'd work for a boy, too. But that's mostly representation from my family. Don't you want a bit more of your side in our child's name?" I ask.

He smiles, kissing me as he sits at my feet, rubbing his fingers over our child. "It's perfect," he says. "We'll think of something different for our next one, okay?" The next one. Joham merely mentions the possibility, and he's already planning our next child.

"I'd like to wait a few years before we do that, but okay. Mackley Swan Cullen it is," I agree. "What does everyone think?" I ask, turning towards the rest of our now huge family. Everyone's beaming grins of approval tell me all I need. Then I remember, "Holy crap! Edward! My moms don't know! They have no idea what's even going on! I need to call them!" I search frantically for my phone, trying to remember when I last used it.

"Way ahead of ya, sis," I hear Jeb say as he approaches. "I just got off the phone with them, told them to get back here ASAP and come to the Cullen house. I figure this is news you'll want to share with them in person right?" I nod, silently thanking my brother for knowing exactly what I needed before I even did. "There are reasons I'm your favorite, right?" He jokes, lightly punching my arm.

"Hey, no manhandling my woman. Even if she is your sister," Edward jokes, well half-jokes. "When will they arrive?"

"They were already heading back anyway, so they'll come here first instead of heading home. Shouldn't be more than a couple hours," Jeb answers. I'm instantly relieved and agitated. I have no idea how they're going to react to the fact that not only can I get pregnant but am, with my boyfriend of only a few weeks.

"They're going to be thrilled," Esme assures me, sitting down on my other side. Abigail has now taken up residence on Rosalie's lap, playing with her hair. I don't envy Rosalie the tangles she'll have to brush out of it later. Rosalie seems to be taking it all in stride though, happy to have a child near her at all. "We were all shocked at first, of course, but believe that as a vampire mother, finding out your child will be giving you grandchildren, and the old fashioned way at that… there is no greater joy in the world. I cannot wait to be Grandma Esme, and I'm sure your moms can't wait for that title, either." I spare a glance at Abigail, wondering if she heard the word vampire, but she's still happily playing with Rosalie's hair, braiding it in all kinds of ways.

"Thanks, granny," I say, giggling. She grimaces slightly at that moniker. "Grams?" I offer. Her expression softens and that warm motherly smile I love so much appears on her face. "Grams it is, then. Bree and Hwin will have to have their own names, too. I don't want our kids calling all three of you the same thing." Esme's eyes glisten with unshed tears, as she leans over and pulls me into an embrace.

"Now Edward, when are you going to make an honest woman out of her?" she asks Edward. My eyes go wide. Edward has called me his fiancé in front of the Park Rangers, but he hasn't asked me to marry him.

"Soon Esme," he answers evasively, with a wink in my direction. Abigail reminds us all then that she still needs breakfast. I could eat, too, so I follow her into the kitchen and we decide on pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Esme offers to cook, but I politely decline saying I'd like to for a change. Nahuel, Jeb, and a couple other half mortals decide to join us once they smell the sizzling bacon. Yeah, even Emmett came in to get a whiff; apparently it smelled good even to full-blood vampires. Or full-venom vampires, I guess.

As we are digging into the meal, the doorbell rings, presumably with my parents on the other side of it. Jeb lets them in as only he and I can, and they instantly come into the kitchen where I am still stuffing my face with breakfast. Abigail looks at me and then at the three newcomers. "Ali-Rose, who are these people?" she asks.

"Abigail, these are my moms and my uncle," I explain. "Bree, Hwin, and Shasta, this is Abigail. The newest member of our family." They greet her warmly but then give me a cold expression. "Abigail, how would you like to go help Esme in the garden for a while?" I ask the little girl. She nods enthusiastically and takes Esme's cold hand before going out the back door.

"Explain," Mama Hwin demands. "And who the hell is Ali-Rose?"

"I am," I answer. "My name is Alice Rosalie and my birth parents and family called me Ali-Rose. I gave Abigail that name when we found her after her parents had been bitten by a newborn. Edward and I were hunting, and she was wandering around the forest by herself. I found her parents, they were half torn apart but changing. Jasper, Edward's brother, killed them officially and made it look like a bear attack. We brought Abigail to the ranger station and they did a search for any nearby family members. She doesn't have any. Both her parents were only children and their parents are already dead. The state is doing a search for any living relatives or if Abigail's parents had named any friends as next of kin in case something happened. So far nothing, so Esme and Carlisle are her temporary guardians. But I have a feeling that they'll become permanent."

Just then, Jasper and Kate announce their return with the newborn. We look out the side window and they're approaching from the north, on the opposite end of the house from where Esme is in the garden with Abigail, thank goodness. He's thrashing in Jasper's grip, but Kate has a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him as subdued as possible with her gift. "Who is that?" Bree asks.

"The newborn that killed Abigail's parents," Edward answers. We stand up from the table and head outside, my parents and uncle right behind us.

"Mama Hwin, would you mind?" I ask. She nods her agreement and extends a barrier around the newborn so Jasper doesn't have to grip him so tightly. It's an invisible force-field of sorts, though it's all in the mind. Though the sound barrier aspect of it is real; the newborn can't hear us talking about him. And he'll think he can't get out of the circle. He tries pounding at it, but it doesn't budge. I can see that my mom is struggling to keep it in place, though.

"He's got a gift of some sort, but doesn't know how to use it yet or perhaps doesn't know about it at all," Hwin says. "He's fighting the barrier, and if his mind were any stronger, he'd break it." Eleazar comes out of the house then and stares at the newborn.

"You're right. He's some kind of shield," he explains. "It's static though, like it comes and goes. Likely because he's a crazed young vampire, he can't fully control it."

"Gift or no gift, he's ash," I say as I approach the red eyed monster. Edward tries to pull me back, but I fling him away from me with a flick of my hand. He's worried I'll hurt myself with the baby inside me or that I'll change into my other form and harm the baby. No, I'd never put my baby in danger; he must know that. I can handle this. "Mama, take away the sound barrier," I request.

"Who are you?" the newborn hisses. He sniffs at me. "Why don't you smell like anything?"

"You killed two people," I tell him.

"What? What are you talking about? That was a hallucination! Ever since that crazy lady bit me, I've been on this high that I can't come down from, and my throat is constantly on fire. What is going on? I can hear everything around me, like even the heartbeats of rodents and birds. I can see better than I ever could before and the speed and strength… not even PCP gave me this much power." Oh great, he doesn't know what he is. He thinks he's tripping on some drug.

"Listen to me," I tell him, wrapping my hand around his throat. He wraps his hands around my forearm and squeezes, but nothing happens. I look at my arm briefly and notice that the claws have elongated from my fingers and my arm has grown in size. The rest of me remains the same, though. Apparently, I've learned how to phase singular parts of my body, rather than the whole thing. Fascinating, but I'll have time to dwell on that after this bloodsucker is ash.

He realizes that I can get through the barrier, but he still can't get out. "You're not tripping on a drug. You're not high. You're a vampire," I tell him, staring directly in his eyes so he'll be compelled to believe me. With his static-y shield, he might not get the message the way I want him too, but then again, he might.

He instantly relaxes in my grasp, which I know from taking self-defense classes, that often that makes the aggressor loosen their grip as well. I wouldn't be fooled that way. I kept my grip on his throat, but he released my arm from his. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?" he asks, though it was more of a realization than a question. I nod at him. "I killed those people?" I nod again. "Are you going to kill me?"

"It's the law," I inform him. "And we'll have to go after who created you and stop her as well. Can you remember what she looked like?" I ask. I glance at Edward and he nods at me, conveying that he saw the man's thoughts. "Those people were parents," I say. "They had a little six year old girl named Abigail. And you didn't kill them. You left them for dead, but didn't make sure they were dead. If we hadn't intervened, they'd be well on their way to becoming vampires by now. And whether or not you drained them dry, they'd never see their little girl again, and she'd forever be an orphan. That is why we have to kill you. You were careless and didn't pay attention to what you were doing. Regardless of what you think was going on, the law is the law, and we cannot let you live."

"I don't want to," he sobs. "Please kill me. Cut off my head, or stab me with a stake, or whatever it is you have to do. Please!" Well, when he asked so nicely. I nod at my mom and have her fully remove the shield. I move to stand behind him and he slumps into my arms. Suddenly, I feel pity for him. He truly had no idea what he was doing. He doesn't want to be a monster though, that much I can tell. I spare a glance at Carlisle and then at Jasper. They both confirm with tight lipped nods what I know has to be done. If we don't kill him we could teach him the right way to be a vampire, how to seek out only the dregs to feed from if we couldn't get him to kill only animals, but still. It doesn't wash away his crime, and the Volturi do not give second chances.

I anchor my arm against his neck and wrap my other around his head. With a firm twist and pull, his head is no longer connected to his body. Collapsing next to his now still form, I begin sobbing uncontrollably. Whether it's the pregnancy hormones or true emotions over this vampire, I don't know. Edward picks me up in his arms and carries me into the house. I hear the sound of a lighter being ignited and the subsequent flare of flames as it hits the body, and I know the boy is a pile of ashes, soon to be blown away in the wind. I never even asked his name, for which I am glad. Knowing his name would make his death that much worse than it already is.

We're not alone in the house I realize, when my parents come in not long after Edward carries me in. I'm lying on the couch, curled up against Edward, sobbing into his lap. Mama Bree sits on my other side and strokes my hair. A few minutes go by and I begin to calm down, though the tears are still falling freely.

"Arbie, when you're ready, I'd like you to tell me who all those people are out there. I know they're not human, nor are they vampires. What's going on? And what that fluttering sound is that's coming from your stomach?" Mama Bree asks.

"Yes, I'm curious about that as well," Mama Hwin agrees. "What is it, honey? Are you alright?" Her eyes flicker to Edward's in accusation. He flinches at her thoughts, which tells me whatever she was thinking is very unpleasant.

That thought in itself sobers me. "Umm, Mama Bree, you're already sitting, so Mama Hwin and Uncle Shasta, you might want to sit down, too. What I have to tell you is a bit shocking and a little impossible, yet it's happening." She does as bid and chooses an arm chair near the couch we're on. "What name would you both prefer our children call you? Nana? Grandma? Mammaw? Esme already has Grams, so that one's off the table, but there are lots of other options." I give them a small smile, as I wait for the shoe to drop. They don't react.

"What are you talking about?" Hwin asks, not understanding. Which isn't surprising. They know that I've never had a menstrual cycle, so what's happening within me should be impossible.

I take a deep breath before responding. "I'm pregnant." I stand up and show them the little bump that is evident between my hips, holding on to Edward's hand for dear life. "It's still barely more than an overfull stomach in appearance, but it's growing by the day. And she moves. She's kicking now, if you'd like to feel."

None of them move. They're both staring at my stomach, unblinking, and completely devoid of emotion. Outside, a thunderstorm is quickly brewing. Dozens of lighting strikes are already hitting the ground as the sky opens up and rain starts pouring down in buckets. A shield has gone up around the house and the rest of the family can't get in. Finally, the trees just outside the window begin to grow into mammoth size, covering the house in an ominous shadow. This can't be good.

* * *

A/N: I've been watching Supernatural lately, and LOVING it! Does anyone else watch? I'm only on season 3, so don't send me any spoilers, LOL. I'd love to start reading some Supernatural fanfiction, but I'm worried that I might read something that happens in a future episode and have the whole thing ruined for me.

I borrowed the idea of the newborn not knowing he's a vampire from one of the episodes I watched recently. The girl was given a "drug" by a guy and when she woke up, she was strong, fast, and had sharp senses. She thought she was high as a kite and just wanted to come down, but she couldn't. Little did she know it wasn't a high, she'd been turned. Their vampires are a bit different than the ones in the Meyer-verse, though. The second set of sharp teeth that descend over the human ones is way creeptacular. I'm actually a bit partial to the more common mythology of a stake to the heart harming them, or feeding a vampire dead man's blood, or sunlight actually hurting them. In my own original stories, my vampires are a bit more like that.

Also, I got the idea of Arbie being able to "compel" others from Vampire Diaries. Of course, rather than all vampires having that ability, it's more like a rare gift like in the Meyer-verse.


End file.
